


No Stranger Would It Be

by TwiExMachina



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Arranged Marriage, Canonical Child Abuse, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Marriage of Convenience, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, Past Child Abuse, References to the concubine wars and all the triggers that come with it, Slow Burn, seriously we're going at a glacial burn it's going to be a while
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-02-27 22:35:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 47,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13258020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwiExMachina/pseuds/TwiExMachina
Summary: Garon dies unexpectedly in a battle with another country.  Xander, now Nohr’s King, goes to Hoshido to campaign for peace.  The path to peace leads to marriage with the High Prince Ryoma.  A marriage of convenience, a symbolic marriage, nothing more, nothing less.After all, they hate each other.(A story about coming to understand one another despite everything, despite abuse, despite the lives have been lost, understanding each other as humans, as friends, as more)





	1. And So The Crown Falls On His Head

**Author's Note:**

> Over a year in the making and it comes out. A couple notes before heading in:
> 
> 1) I'm not kidding when I say it's slow burn. I'm not. We're moving from hating each other, to being tired of hating, to an awkward friendship, to a genuine friendship, to the awkwardness of beginning a relationship, to the realization that it's real, and it is going to take forever. Brace yourself.  
> 2) Those eventual sex tags will become a thing. It will take a while but it will happen, I swear, and it will be plot relevant and important to the development of their relationship. I know that makes some people uncomfortable and if you're one of those, let me know and I'll let you know when the sex scenes come up and what it entails and whatever else you need to know to be comfortable. Rest assured, it will always be consensual, if not awkward and uncomfortable because when they start having sex they still don't really like each other.  
> 3) The child abuse from Garon is a theme with this. Garon dies in the first chapter so you don't have to worry about it being explicit, but it will be often discussed, and it has affected all the Nohrian siblings so it is inescapable. I'm handling this as respectfully as I can, so I hope that I handle the situation correctly, and if I do mess up, I will make sure to correct and learn how to address it properly.
> 
> Please enjoy this epic. Buckle in kids, it's going to be a long ride.

With enough time, images changed and the things that Xander once loved that weren’t taken from him were corrupted so much that Xander began to hate them. His father made sure of that. No, it was wrong to give his father the blame. Xander just didn’t know how to handle certain things, and if he couldn’t find enjoyment in them, then it was his fault. That’s how it was. The sky was blue, the world turned, if he couldn’t keep something, it was his fault.

But that didn’t mean that he enjoyed seeing images get distorted. Xander remembered when he was young joining his father on trips to Cyrkensia and to watch people preform. He went there so often with Garon, it was near impossible to forget the dull glow of those memories. The good times. He remembered running to the edge of the balcony, looking over the edge at everyone, at the performers, at the people on the gondolas below, at everyone who moved. People were always better at that distance, fascinating, not threatening. He said as much one time. He shuddered to think he’d ever admit such weakness to his father. But at that point in his life, Garon just smiled at Xander, laughed without cruelty, because Xander wasn’t foolish then, because he was still a good son.

Xander was never sure when that changed. He just knew it was his fault.

As an adult, he began to hate Garon’s frequent journeys to Cyrkensia. Garon’s vice. There was nothing enjoyable about Cyrkensia now. The dances and songs were lovely fluff that he never paid attention to. Xander was older now, and escorting Garon was a pain. Garon could easily defend himself, so the small group that escorted him might’ve been unnecessary, but Xander insisted it was necessary for his safety. But Garon was starting to get reckless in his old age. That recklessness scared Xander. 

He loved his father. He didn’t want to lose him.

He had planned everything and acted carefully. The minute scouts returned and reported suspicious activity, Xander ordered the soldiers to stop for the night. As he was giving orders, Garon said his name, with a tone that made Xander feel sick, made him want to run. He hated that he reacted that way. “At ease,” he said, his voice so much smaller than Garon’s. Laslow and Peri gave him twin sympathetic looks and turned their backs, heads tilted just slightly to eavesdrop. Xander stepped away from his retainers and marched towards his father. Garon was standing on his chariot still, though Iago had disembarked, standing in the long shadow of Garon, silent, but watching. 

Xander bowed to Garon. “Father,” he greeted.

“Why have we stopped?” Garon said, barely letting him finish. His voice cut through Xander. It only took four words, and it felt like Xander had done everything wrong. The horses at his chariot snorted and shook their heads. Xander’s eyes snapped over at the motion, then drew back to his father.

“The scouts have noticed some activity along the cliff. It’s questionable what the activity means, but I personally am suspicious. I suggest we set up camp for the night.”

Garon looked to the horizon and his eyes traced the skyline. “It’s still early,” Garon said. Three words, but it felt like he was dragging Xander through the mud, trying to make him feel foolish for suggesting it. Amazing what a simple tone could do.

Xander continued nevertheless, staring at a spot past Garon’s ear. “It is, but the activity has me concerned. It’s unorthodox. That on its own would give me pause, but I am also wary of our path. We’ve always traveled alongside the canyon. It’s a good path. However, the cliff has experienced severe erosion since we last came. I noticed it when we passed. For traveling, it is fine, but with the scouts’ report, I am not comfortable continuing. Father, if we wait, either the activity is just civilians and they’ll pass, or we’d be in a strategic position to face our enemies.”

Xander found the courage to meet Garon’s eyes again and found him stonily looking back at him. “We continue on,” he said, like Xander had not even spoken.

Xander steeled himself. “Father, I would suggest against that. It is not worth the lives of our men if it goes wrong.”

“We continue on,” Garon repeated. “You’re dismissed.”

Xander clenched his jaw, bowed, and left, ignoring Iago’s sneer as he passed him. Peri and Laslow immediately fell into step at his side. Laslow turned to Xander with a grin. “Well it’s not ideal, but I’m sure it won’t be a problem.”

“Aw, no, it’s pretty great if we get some killing done,” Peri added, hopping a bit as she walked.

Xander did not share their enthusiasm. “Laslow, how are your swordsmanship skills on horseback?”

“Not ideal, I’m afraid.”

“Do you mind walking alongside me?” Xander asked, only making it sound casual. It was an order, and Laslow knew it, but he replied as casually as the suggestion was made.

“Not at all, my lord.”

“Peri, I expect you to be ready as well for whatever may come.”

“Of course,” she said with a lazy salute, then mounted her horse with a giggle.

Xander took a deep breath and mounted Bucephalus, pulling his reins taut. “Keep your wits about you. Expect the worst, and deliver even worse.”

Perhaps an ominous speech, but both of Xander’s retainers nodded and they joined the march. Garon was near the back of the party, in his chariot with Iago at his side. Xander marched in the middle. Laslow hummed a tune under his breath at his right. Peri tried—and failed—to mimic it at his left. It was easy to relax with them there, but Xander kept his mind sharp. The cliff loomed in the corner of his vision, and he could see in front of him a forest growing near the road, thick wood and ropes of ivy twisting up it. What a perfect place to hide. The world was still and the forest seemed large. He swallowed, pushed his eyebrows together, tried to see past it as the windswept forest moved alongside them.

He watched closely, expecting the worst and saw movement in the forest before the call went down the line. The knowledge settled heavily in his stomach. It was an ambush. And they were at a perfect place for it, Xander cursed. Soldiers in the distance burst out of forest in front of them and charged. The cliff was on their right, a thick forest on their left, soldiers ran at them at their front. They could still turn around, but chariots were not made for turning that easily. They would have to fight. 

Most of the Hoshidans were wielding swords, but Xander spotted a couple of lancers as well. Xander started calling out orders as he scanned the battlefield. He drew Siegfried and his palms itched as he felt the familiar pulsing heartbeat of Siegfried. He wanted to go out and fight, but he had an army under his control. He had to stay back until he was absolutely needed. His father was behind him. Xander needed to defend his father, as a son should. 

He looked over his shoulder and searched for his father. Garon had stopped the horses far behind the rest of them. It’d take a minute of galloping to reach him. He wanted to be closer, but that was a good distance, keeping Garon far from the fighting. If anyone got past the army, Xander needed to protect his father. He pulled on Bucephalus’ reins, urging him to step backwards. “Laslow, Peri, hold the line. Do not let them approach us.”

Laslow and Peri ran to comply as more and more soldiers appeared. Xander could seem them clearer. Xander recognized their clothes and weapons as Hoshidan, but their fighting style did not match even the inexperienced soldiers Xander had fought. Perhaps more Nohrian, or more like Laslow’s and Selena’s unusual style. It was odd, but ultimately not important. He could focus on them later, when the battle was over. When his father was safe. When he could breathe.

Xander worried for his father. He looked behind again, saw his father watching, Iago still in the chariot, both untouched by the fighting. Good. Both of them were capable fighters, but Xander wanted Garon as far away from the battle as possible (Iago was fine there as well, he supposed). He turned back to the front, saw a swordsman slip past Laslow and run towards Xander.

“Milord watch—”

Easy. Bucephalus reared up at a pull of his reins and Siegfried’s burning aura concentrated into a single burst of energy, surging forward like a dark flash of lightning. It struck the soldier, searing his skin and he fell with a cry, curling in on himself. Bucephalus landed back onto four hooves and Xander stood tall, slashing his sword through the air, felt Siegfried pulse and shake as the fire cooled along the blade.

“—ah you’ve got it handled then. Good job.”

“Laslow, turn around.”

Laslow raised a single thumb and turned around. 

Xander sighed and focused on the battle in front of him. The ambush was surprising, but they were handling it well. The soldiers may have been more numerous, but they were Nohrian. They would win. He watched a wyvern rider swoop over a canyon, then stop and circle over a spot, oddly. That wasn’t a battle strategy. The rider stared in the canyon, raised her head towards him, shouted. The words were lost in the wind, in the pounding of his heart as he turned to the canyon and stared open mouthed at the flutter of wings of the beasts, such strange strange beasts. 

At first, Xander thought they were absurdly fat pegasi, but then he noticed the golden beak was not an ornament, but an actual beak. The rest of its body made even less sense. It was like an eagle, with golden talons, on a large brown body that reminded Xander of a lion. There were four creatures, led by an ax wielding rider with swordsmen on their backs. They landed heavily behind him and one of them let out a piercing screech as the four swordsmen leapt off the beasts and charged at Garon and Iago. 

“Hold the line!” Xander yelled as he pulled his horse around and charged. Siegfried pulsed with energy alongside his heartbeat. Iago leapt from the chariot and ran to the side while Garon just lifted his ax and swung it into a swordsman, turning to swipe at the mounted rider that flew near him. His horses reared at the scent of blood, but Garon just growled and grabbed the reins in one hand, pulling them steady.

Two riders blocked Xander’s way, forced him back, and Xander swung his sword at them, missing. He wasn’t looking at them. He couldn’t stop watching Garon fight, even as they sliced at his legs. Garon was a skilled warrior and even outnumbered, the swordsmen and riders did not stand a chance of harming him.

But fear still soaked his blood and chilled it. Garon was cool in the heat of battle, but the pair of horses leading his chariot were already wide-eyed and skittish. Bucephalus was trained and bred to be as much of a fighter as Xander was, if not more. He did not balk from battle, joined more eagerly than Xander did. The horses attached to Garon’s chariot were not as battle hardy. They carted Garon from place to place. They were already skittish from the commotion, the glint of weapons in the setting sun, the scent of blood. They would not listen to his firm hand for much longer. Xander needed to get closer, needed to protect his father before the horses would lead him astray. He slashed at the rider and the steed fell and Xander pushed Bucephalus forward again.

One of the swordsmen rolled out of the way of Garon’s ax and slashed his sword at one of the horse’s flanks, an ugly red slice, shallow, but horses only cared about pain. The horse cried and bolted, and the other one followed its lead. Garon didn’t notice right away, was too busy embedding his ax into the flank of the eagle-headed beast. His grip was loose. The reins pulled out of Garon’s hand the horses went rogue. They ran, and Garon grabbed the chariot as it sped down the road. Two riders landed in front of them. Their beasts reared up and screeched while they flapping their massive wings to scare the beasts towards the cliff. The horses turned, eyes wide, uncaring of the abyss in front of them. They were afraid and ran.

“Father!” Xander yelled, driving his heels into Bucephalus’ sides, forcing him forward, urging more speed from him. Despite everything, he was afraid, scared for Garon. He was his father, and he was close to the edge.

Garon grabbed the flapping reins and pulled back with a growl. The horses listened, turned away from the cliff. The chariot’s wheels skidded and scattered rocks to fall off the side. It tilted, one wheel lifting off the ground and spinning absently. Garon pulled back more, forcing the horse’s heads back and their hooves slid as they tried to force themselves to comply to Garon’s command. At the edge of the cliff, the horse stopped, the chariot just on the edge. The chariot’s flailing wheel fell back on the ground and was still.

Iago let out a relived “ _Sire_ ” and Xander just continued forward. The cliff had eroded quickly, and Xander remembered the last time he was here how far out the cliff face was. Garon had stopped, but he wasn’t safe.

As the thoughts formed, the earth moved. And the cliff started to crumble. And the chariot wheeled back, back. The horse’s let out twin noises as they were forced back. And Garon looked over his shoulder at the vast blankness behind him and his face twisted into something so unfamiliar as he reached out, his hand a snarled claw and Xander reached his hand out too, dropped Bucephalus’ reins, reached for him despite being so far. 

And Garon fell over the edge.

The soldiers were dead around him, and Xander wasn’t sure when he did that. Laslow and Peri were at his side, and Iago was there as well, hovering near the cliff face, peering down, pale faced. Xander dismounted Bucephalus and knelt along the edge. He couldn’t see the bottom, but even if he could, he doubted the sight would be comforting. He looked along the rocky wall, to see if Garon had snagged along the side. There was nothing. His father was gone. Xander covered his mouth. “Peri. Send for wyvern riders. Have them search the bottom. Laslow, have those who cannot fly mark off this area. Make it obvious where Father fell.”

Laslow and Peri followed his orders, not as enthusiastically as they would’ve before. Iago filled in their space at his side. “Well, I can’t—”

“Chose your words wisely, Iago,” Xander warned. His hand was still over his mouth, so his words were muffled, and he did not speak with as much volume as he would’ve with Iago, but the harshness in his words and venom in his gaze more than made up for it. “I am in no mood.”

Iago paled. “Of course, Xander. My apologies. I only wanted to offer my help.”

“Supervise then. And if you are feeling religious, pray. I fear that is all we can do for Father at this point.” Xander walked away then, among the soldiers mingling around, following the orders his retainers relayed. People bowed their heads, looked sad as he passed them, some brave souls offered condolences. 

To all of them, Xander must’ve been humanized. They had all been familiar with Xander’s firm hand and strict orders. They had all seen him in battle with Siegfried burning at his side. They had known what he had done. And here he was, sickened at the death of his father, eyes downcast, his firm voice silent. A shocking sight, a reassurance that he was human. 

If they knew that he was hiding a wide smile, Xander wondered what they would think of him then.

\---

Xander allowed a day to pass before he accepted the inevitable conclusion. Iago insisted that they search more, scour the entire canyon. He was about ready to turn over every pebble for a sign of Garon. “There’s nothing to find, Iago,” Xander said, tapping his finger on the table he sat behind. A map was marked in front of him, all with dull ‘x’ where they had searched and failed to recover even a fragment of Garon’s broken chariot. Xander sighed, leaned back in his chair. “A corpse would be good to mourn over, though I’d hate for my siblings to see whatever would be left of him.”

Iago’s face twisted. “How dare you imply he’s dead!”

“Do you honestly expect him to have survived that fall?”

Iago had no answer.

“Do what you like here,” Xander said, standing. “However, I’m getting these soldiers home and will be passing on my father’s death to my siblings and plan for my coronation.”

Iago gaped at him, then regained his composure. “Of course. King Xander. And I will be ever at your side—”

“When I said do what you like, I meant on your own time.”

Iago froze, his smile carved on like a mask. “My King?”

“Am I not being blunt enough? You were a trusted member of my father’s council, but I have no need for your politics. You are dismissed from your service.”

“My King, you cannot be serious.”

“Am I a joker, Iago?”

Iago hesitated. “Well…no, but I am a valued member of the royal family. You cannot—”

“I cannot?” Xander repeated, causing Iago to once again fall silent. While groveling was his natural state, he was also used to running on Garon’s orders and having that inch of seniority over Xander. No matter how much he feared Xander, that leeway was all he needed to sneer and spit in his face. But Garon was dead now, and Iago had nothing over him now. “Iago,” Xander said, turning to face Iago full on, “there is absolutely nothing you can offer me.”

Iago turned pink, and his thin lips twisted into a sneer. “I am a seasoned sorcerer—”

“And Leo is even more skilled than you could hope to be at your age. Camilla is not as focused on magic as Leo is, but saying that she is not a mage is a discredit to her skill. Elise is still so young and is well on her way to being a skilled magic user, and far better with a staff than you can hope to be. So if your skill in magic is where your purpose lies, you are outclassed in all aspects.”

He was still pink, but he tried a different approach. “Will you let Leo be your—”

“Don’t even finish that. I will not hear you discredit my brother. He is to be my tactician, my head mage, or would you imply that the wielder of Brynhildr is unfit?”

Iago was now an impressive shade of purple. “Sire, I am indispensible—”

“You can offer me nothing. If I want a worm, I will search through the mud. If I want a snake, I will pick through the grass. But until I need vermin to fill my court, I will have no need of you.” Xander took a step towards Iago and Iago flinched back. He stopped himself from moving forward any further. He hated him, but even still, he could not go that far. “So leave. I do not want to see your face in my castle, in my city. I do not want to hear your voice and your cruelty disguised as politics. I am allowing you to leave with your health and livelihood. That is kinder than I feel you deserve. Do not think that I won’t take it away from you if you return.” Xander stared at him until Iago broke eye contact. Then he turned his back and walked away. 

He walked up to his commander. “If there are those who would like to continue the search, allow them. I understand if that is necessary. For those who are done here, pack up and prepare to leave. I will be leaving on my own time and I need no escort, so take however long you need to.” 

“Of course, sir,” she replied with a salute, her fist pressed against her sternum as she bowed.

He debated if it would reveal too much if he asked for another thing, then asked anyway. “I would like to keep Garon’s death as much of a secret as possible, until I can settle things with my siblings. Consider my request for silence an order.”

Her gaze softened. “Yes, my liege.”

He nodded to her. “Spread the word,” he ordered and walked off to where his retainers were waiting.

“Milord,” Laslow greeted. His smile faltered a second. “I am…I must say that…” he stopped as Xander shook his head.

Peri stepped forward with a grin and held his hand. “You’re king now. Congrats.”

What a relief she was. No sympathy or pity. “And you are a king’s retainers. I hope you realize what this means now. My people’s lives are in your hands, because my life holds the weight of the country. Everyone who sees you will know the weight you’re carrying. They will expect elites. 

“People will doubt you. You are not Iago, you do not have his ability to stand at a King’s side and be accepted, revered. But I know with you at my side, battles are easily won. If you are ever doubted, do not hold back in proving to them that you are worthy of being at my side. That is, if you will continue to be my retainers.”

“Of course!” Peri said without hesitation while Laslow turned red and seemed interested making sure that his gloves fit properly.

“Well…I can’t say I’m familiar with previous king’s retainers in Nohr, I know of only Iago and I…well, perhaps more accurately we, are not…well,” Laslow laughed.

“I do not mind your behavior. I’m quite endeared to it. It isn’t standard, true, but as long as you two realize your place, I don’t see why you can keep your quirks. You must have decorum in your station, Laslow.”

“Why are you just talking to me! I just flirt, Peri kills people!”

“Dead people don’t complain,” Peri sang, swaying from side to side. Laslow gave her a look and slapped her arm. Peri slapped back as Xander mounted Bucephalus.

Laslow grabbed Peri’s wrist and stared up at Xander. “Are we heading off?”

“Yes, if you two are quite done.” He watched them break apart and mount their horses. “I need to tell my siblings. I need to send a message to Hoshido as well.”

Laslow blinked rapidly and then gave Xander a genuine smile. “Milord, are we—?”

“It will be a peace conference, and we will be negotiating a treaty. Hopefully. If they will allow us that.”

“Awwwwww,” Peri groaned from the side. “No more killing?”

“Considering the fact that those were not Hoshidans we fought, we can expect more fighting in the future.”

“Huh? But they all had those weird puffy pants. Hoshidans have puffy pants.” She seemed very adamant about this.

“They weren’t,” Laslow said. “I examined their corpses while we were searching for the late king. A fair bit of them didn’t have eye folds, and were pale as Nohrians as well. But even those that had the folds of a Hoshidan didn’t have the same facial structure. No, they were not Hoshidan. Also, they weren’t wearing their clothes correctly at all, and some of them wore plate that was heavier, like Nohrian armor. Two carried Nohrian daggers, though made of Hoshidan brass. A quite odd mix, if I may say.” For someone so upbeat, Laslow was casual about the fact that he inspected dead bodies so closely. Xander did not question him.

“There were also those beasts they were riding,” Xander said.

Laslow nodded, looking grim. “Those…those were odd,” he replied, less certain than he did before.

“It is certainly a problem, but that can wait. In this case, vagueness will help us. Laslow, ride ahead. The Bottomless Canyon will be the best place to find Hoshidans. Find a fort that they have claimed. Do not instigate, do not _flirt_ , simply say that Prince Xander requests a peaceful audience with the Hoshidan royalty as soon as they are willing to receive me. No more. If they question you, repeat yourself.”

“You make me sound like I’m a relentless flirt,” Laslow muttered. “Do you think they’d accept?”

“They have no reason not to,” Xander said. He had too much to lose to simply hope. But he did, he needed this. Nohr needed Hoshido’s wealth.

“I’ll see if I can find a skilled enough dark mage to send you a message with my result. I’ll pass it along to Odin; he’s the only one I can trust. Come now, Olivia.” Laslow tapped his horse’s sides and galloped off.

Xander and Peri began their journey back to the capital, leaving the army behind. Xander knew rumors would spread. He needed to get to his family, get to Hoshido before news of his father’s death reached them. They could attack if those whispers reached them. He wouldn’t blame them. He didn’t want another war, so he and Peri rode as fast as their horses would take them, only stopped when necessary.

It took them a couple of days even still to arrive at the castle. He saw Beruka flying her wyvern above them, then soared back to the castle. Xander tightened his grip on the reins, ran through the conversations Camilla would doubtless ask, ways to refute her until his family was all together again.

Camilla greeted them at the castle gate, her retainers flanking her. “Hello there,” she said with a small smile and a tiny wave as Xander dismounted. “Welcome back.”

“It’s good to be home,” he said, then gestured to Peri. Peri took Bucephalus’ reins and led their horses away. Xander turned to Camilla and kissed her right cheek, then her left. Their greetings done, business could begin. “Did Laslow send a message here?”

Camilla frowned. “He did, in fact. He says that they’ll be sending someone right away to meet you at the Bottomless Canyon.” She tucked her hair behind her ear and leaned in to whisper in his ear, her eye wide, almost scared. “Xander, dear, what are you planning?”

He rubbed her arm. “It’s nothing so covert, I assure you. But not here. It’s something I need to say to the entire family, and just them.” He gestured inside and started walking, Camilla falling in step beside him.

“You’re without the army. Where is Father?”

“It is something to be said to family.”

Camilla sighed. “Well, you heard him. Go grab Leo and Elise.” There was a rustle as Beruka left, and a long sigh as Serena did. Camilla looked at Xander and frowned. “Xander…”

“Don’t worry,” Xander said quietly as they opened the doors to the throne room. He stood in chamber, did not look behind him at the throne. “I’ll explain when we’re all here.” He turned to her and gave her a small smile and she frowned back at him.

A few minutes later, Elise ran into the throne room. “Xander!” she yelled, charging into Xander’s chest, wrapping her arms around him and squeezing tightly. “You’re back, you’re back!” she laughed.

It was hard to be anything but happy when Elise was around. She drained his anxiety, just a bit. Little light, a light he wanted to protect. Xander rubbed her head and smiled. “I’m back.” He looked up and saw Leo calmly walk up behind her. “Leo.”

Leo bowed his head. “Xander,” he looked around the room and raised his eyebrow. “It’s oddly quiet here,” he spoke slowly, his brow furrowing as he looked back at Xander. He was asking ‘where is Garon and Iago’ without saying it.

Xander nodded at him then raised his head. “If I may ask for all the retainers to leave.” Odin and Niles looked at each other behind Leo and Effie muttered to Beruka. “What I have to say is for my family’s ears only.”

The retainers bowed and all said their goodbyes, leaving the room slowly. Xander walked up the steps to the throne, his throne now, running through a speech in his head. By the time they had all left, the mood had significantly depressed. Elise wasn’t smiling anymore. Xander faced the throne, stared at the thorns around it. He raised his head and looked at how they stretched high. It didn’t seem nearly as intimidating from this angle, didn’t hurt as much to stare up at it. He supposed those few steps made a world of difference.

Xander turned to his siblings, the three of them, staring up at him. “King Garon is dead,” Xander said. He watched their faces change, all following the same pattern of shock, sadness, and then something mixed between sadness and happiness. “He died in battle. Fell off a cliff. We have not been able to recover his body, but it is not likely that he survived.” He took a deep breath. His heart caught in his throat. The words stuck on his tongue, didn’t feel real. He whispered it softly, to himself, then looked at his siblings and said, louder, “We’re free.”

There was no response. Elise started crying, covering her mouth and shaking her head. She pressed her face into Camilla’s side and Camilla held her tightly. Leo stared through Xander, still as a statue.

“Do you understand?” Xander said, quieter now, stepping down to his siblings. “Without Father, everything changes. We can live. We don’t have to hide anymore. We can do what we want without having to worry about the consequences. We can do what we think is right without fearing Father. I am the King of Nohr now, and our lives can continue along with our country towards peace.”

Leo laughed, short, but still hysterical. “You can’t be serious.” Camilla and Elise stared at him as he shook his head. “Such idealism. From you, I can only think it’s a joke. ‘Freedom’, as if it’s that simple.”

“Leo,” Camilla started.

“Don’t look at me like that,” Leo snapped. “Don’t act like you’re thinking the same. You’ve been through worse than I have. As if it’s that simple,” he said again, looping. He snapped his fingers. “Like that, freedom?” He snapped again. “One person’s dead and then we’re free? So simple, fit for a child’s tale. I’ve read countless stories with rhetoric like that, you know, and the experiences I’ve lived— _we’ve_ lived—have failed to deliver. I don’t see things like that anymore.” Elise’s crying choked her and that broke Leo out of the cycle. He blinked, as if startled. Leo looked up at Xander. “What’s changed? So Father’s dead. That does not equal freedom.”

Xander stepped down fully, so he was back on level ground. “I understand, Leo. I understand more than anybody.”

“Do you?” he said, like he wanted to fight. He envied how easily Leo fell into anger and annoyance when he was pressed. It made him seem stronger.

Xander kept his voice call. “I do. But we have more freedom than we’ve ever had before. That is undeniable. I am king. You know how I think, how I feel. I’ve talked with you and Camilla before about our plans—Elise, you are a part of this too, and we’ll explain later—how you will be by my side when I am king. I will always let you speak, I will not talk over you, when your views contradict mine, I will listen. I promise you that, Leo, and you know what will happen if I break that promise.”

Leo’s jaw clenched. Camilla let out a breath that whistled past her teeth. 

“I am king, and what you believe is right no longer has to be hidden. You can say what you want without worrying about being killed, hurt, scorned. You won’t be afraid of me. Perhaps freedom is too broad a word, perhaps I’m letting hope cloud my thoughts, but I hope you’ll identify with it one day.”

Leo tilted his head back and sighed. For a long moment it was just Elise’s gentle crying. “Where is Iago?” Leo asked, after a moment.

“I left him behind and made it clear that he wasn’t welcome. If he comes back, I give you permission to treat him as rats deserve.”

Leo grinned at that. “Then I suppose I will be taking his position then.”

“Of course not. I actually value your opinion. You will be my mage and tactician.” Xander glanced at Camilla, but she only smiled a bit. They had discussed this before. She was older, but ‘tactician’ and ‘mage’ were not her roles.

Leo laughed again, shallower this time. “Gods, is this really happening?” He lowered his head, stared at Xander as he crossed his arms behind his back. “So what are you planning, King Xander? What is your first decree?”

“To not make something as bold as a decree. I want to keep this as quiet as possible. Until I make an announcement, I don’t want Father’s death publicized. Rumors will certainly spread, but rumors are just rumors. Until I can sort things out, we cannot let it be public, and this includes with your retainers.”

“And what exactly are you sorting out?” Camilla asked. Her serious face faded a bit and she grinned. “You’ve got quite the agenda, I can tell.”

Xander’s lip twitched a bit. “First, I’ll be selfish and get Corrin out of her fortress.” Everyone smiled, even Elise through her hiccupping tears. “Then, I’m going to go to Hoshido to organize a peace treaty and hopefully form an alliance.”

“Didn’t the Hoshidans kill Father?” Camilla asked, starting to frown. “They’d be the only ones I’d think who would do such a thing.”

Xander shook his head. “I don’t know the nation; they were in disguise, and as Hoshidans as well. Whomever they were, they seemed eager to start conflict between our countries. Which is even more reason for us to campaign for peace with Hoshido.”

“You hope a common enemy will lead us to a treaty and thus peace,” Leo observed, tapping his finger against his arm. “Hoshido has a strong military but not as strong as Nohr, offer it what we have in exchange for food, make it through the winter…It’s simple enough. You’ll have to pull your weight though in order to get them to a favorable agreement. There is no love lost on either side.”

“I am aware. But I do not intend to leave without a favorable alliance. I feel it will take years until the Hoshidans trust both me and my intentions. But Nohr cannot survive alone. And I do not want us to live the rest of our lives fearing war.”

“I could come with you to help,” Leo said, and Xander shook his head before Leo even finished.

“Do not take that as an insult. Should relations sour, I want to be the only one of us in danger. I will be traveling alone, only with my retainers, and I will do all I can to come back to you. While I’m gone, start doing some minor changes, ease off the production of Faceless, cut it off as soon as we can, get rid of those who loved Garon, I know you, Leo, have more than a few mages that you’re displeased with. Cut out the old and bring in the new. And most importantly, learn how to rule. I may be king, but I will not be doing this alone. We will be doing this together, as a family. You will be my guardians, you will keep my hand steady, you will help me prevent this country from deteriorating any further. Please tell me if you need to know anything else. I wish to leave to see Corrin as soon as possible, and the journey to Hoshido will keep me away from you. I don’t want you to be unprepared for the future.”

“You don’t want us to be unprepared, and yet you’re still planning on going to Hoshido without my guidance. Tactician,” Leo reminded him. He had already warmed up to his role.

“Leo, I’ve eight years on you. I can handle a peace conference.”

“Oh, but do be careful even still,” Camilla said. “I wouldn’t want to pass the throne over to Leo so soon.”

Xander frowned. “You are planning on—”

“Yes, brother, we agreed. I’m staying. I’ll see this new court you’ll create through until the end.”

Xander nodded, looked down to Elise, still sniffling and scrubbing her eyes. He knelt down to her level. She was fourteen, but still seemed so young. He envied her. He never remembered being so childlike. He slowly reached his hand out and she leaned in so he could rub her head. “Elise, I know you’re young, but I want you to be in my court. You are someone I would like to rely on. Will you help me and provide your opinion?”

“I,” she started, stopped, hiccupped. She scrubbed her face a bit more and slowly raised her head. “I’m not sure what to do.”

“Then learn. You’ve got plenty of help here.”

Elise looked up at Leo. “Hey, you…do you know any books about ruling?”

“I know books about everything.” He stepped towards her and played with her hair. “Though none as simplistic as the ones you read.”

“If books have to use such big words than they don’t want to be read.” She kicked Leo’s leg, swayed and fell into Camilla’s side. Xander’s lips twitched.

Leo wrapped his hand around Elise’s arm and smiled a bit at her. “Come on Elise. Let’s go to the library. I’ll help you, if you’re ready.”

Elise wiped the last of her tears and puffed out her cheeks, nodding. “Okay. Okay.”

“You sure?”

“Yep. Game face on, let’s go.” Elise somehow led Leo out of the throne room, despite the fact that he was holding onto her. Xander smiled as she left, as the doors closed behind them.

Now that they were alone, Camilla looked over at Xander. “Hoshido,” she breathed. “A treaty with Hoshido.” She massaged her collarbone and let out a breath. “My. I wonder when it will feel real.”

“When it is more than a concept.” Xander smiled a bit. “I’m glad that this could happen. Elise and Corrin have a future. Leo too, if he’d let himself.”

“Perhaps there would be room for me in our bright, shining future.” She closed her eye and sighed, tilting her head up like she was basking in that light. She opened them and looked at Xander, the question shining in her eye.

“I’ve made peace with the fact that I will never have peace. Father made sure of that.” It came out without him thinking. He had been riding for days, and was tired. Camilla might’ve been too comforting.

She stared at him for a long moment, mouth open. She drew her teeth against her lip. “Did you—?” she started, then let the question hang in the air.

“No, of course not. He was our father.”

“I know.” She looked away, folded her arms under her chest and sighed. “I know. But I always thought, if anyone would…it’d be you.”

It could never be him. He loved his father too much, loved the man who brought him out of his shell, who taught him how to fight, how to defend himself, who laughed like a storm in the distance but still smiled and played with his children. He loved that man, even if he feared him as an adult, feared what he had become because of Xander’s weaknesses. He still hoped that that man in his faded memories was still under that craggily surface. He never would know.

“I’ve dreamed about it,” Camilla continued, looking out in front of her at a spot in the distance. “You…and then us being free.”

“Well, it’s come true then, with no more shared blood on either of our hands.”

She let out a long breath. “True.”

Xander was silent for a while and Camilla looked over at him, waiting to say what he was thinking. She knew how to read her siblings and she knew what they needed. He just wished it didn’t work so well on him. He closed his eyes and tilted his head back. “I smiled, though, after he fell. I was holding back laughter. I think everyone just thought I was covering my mouth in horror. Which was what would’ve been proper. But I was smiling. And I couldn’t stop, not until hours after. It makes me sick to think of it. I was terrified for him before, as it was happening, but after I was just so elated.” He laughed, trying to lighten the sourness of his words, and his voice caught. “Gods, I’m a mess.”

Camilla stepped forward and wrapped her arms around Xander. He pressed his nose into her shoulder, hugging her back. The last time they hugged, he was taller than her. By the time she started growing, Xander couldn’t afford to show any more weakness. He couldn’t now either, but he was allowed one moment as a fatherless boy before he became the new king.

They held each other for a long moment before Xander pulled back. Camilla didn’t let him pull back far, insisted on holding him in her grip. He sighed and enjoyed that warmth for a bit longer. “Come with me, Camilla. I don’t think you’d let me get Corrin back without you.”

Camilla laughed in Xander’s ear. “Of course.”

\---

Xander had never approved of Corrin’s imprisonment. The concept of it was horrible to him, keeping their sibling alone and apart from them. But on one of his earlier visits, Xander noticed a strange hand-shaped bruise on her arm. Xander confronted Gunter about it, and he had told him about how Corrin was treated, how she was a prisoner, how she was being broken instead of cultivated. And yet she still smiled. She was stronger than he was. But even still, staying there couldn’t be an option. Xander vowed to visit as often as he could, train with her, make her strong enough to live alongside them. 

But now Garon was gone. There was no need to fight until Corrin seemed ready, there was no need to justify her imprisonment. She could live without consequence. 

Gunter greeted Xander and Camilla with a bow. “It’s good to see you two again.”

“Thank you, Gunter. I have news for Corrin. Where is she?”

“She was practicing sparring with her servants. Though I think that they have stopped and are now having tea.”

Xander hummed and Camilla elbowed him. “Honestly, you don’t have to stab at her head every time you see her, she’s allowed to relax.”

Xander just hummed again. “Thank you for continuing to watch over her, Gunter.”

Gunter let out a gruff chuckle. “It is my genuine pleasure, my lord.” He bowed to them again and led them through the fortress to the training area. “I must say, usually there’s a bit of announcement before you come here.”

Despite everything he still had to do, he felt a small bit of happiness fluttering in his chest. “Policy is going to be a bit looser now.” Camilla laughed beside him, covered her mouth with the curve of her fingers. Gunter seemed confused, but did not question them. They arrived at the training grounds, and sure enough, a small table was set up, Corrin sitting with her maids on either side of her, Jakob standing with a pot of tea. Xander’s hand itched towards Siegfried, but Camilla had already stepped forward, called out in greeting to Corrin. Corrin turned and Camilla wrapped her in a crushing hug. Xander sighed, stepped towards them. “Little Princess,” Xander greeted. He smiled a little bit. “How’s the training? It seems like my test was deprived of me.”

“You’re welcome, dear,” Camilla cooed, kissing Corrin’s cheek.

“Thanks, Camilla,” she said, sounding unenthusiastic, but then she bit her lip and grinned. “It’s so good to see the two of you again.”

Camilla hummed. “It’s been a while, hasn’t it? We’ve been busy. We haven’t had the time to set aside for you.”

“It’s okay, it’s okay!” Corrin waved her hands. “I understand. You’re busy. You can’t always be here. Father needs you. I understand.”

She handled herself so well. Coddled, perhaps, by himself, by Gunter, her maids, but loneliness was something she knew well. She didn’t know about the outside world. She didn’t know so many things. She had what could be taught in a fortress, a scattered knowledge from what books were kept there and what books Leo had lent her, a unique blend of swordsmanship that was half Xander’s training and half learned from her dagger-wielding servants. It was a life she had thrived in, a flower growing among gravel. 

No longer. Xander let out a breath, his shoulders sagged a bit and Corrin’s eyes widened, concerned. He smiled a bit, held out his hand. “Let’s go on a walk together.” He looked over at the servants. “Alone.”

Camilla took Corrin’s other hand, led her away. Corrin looked at the two of them. “Guys?”

Camilla looked at Xander and Xander didn’t say anything. Camilla smiled, squeezed Corrin’s hand. “Tell us what you’ve been doing.”

Corrin was a girl who did nothing most of the time, had nothing to do, but she could talk for hours. Each conversation was precious to her. So Camilla and Xander listened to her, ended up sitting on the edge of the fort, staring inside at the lights in every window. Eventually, Corrin ran out of Felicia mishaps to share, stared out at her home in front of them. “You’re…you’re here for a different reason than usual.”

Xander nodded, stood up and walked away from the wall. He looked at Corrin, and Camilla wrapped her arm around her shoulders. “Father is dead.”

Corrin’s eyes widened. Camilla squeezed her close as she shook. “Father’s…he’s dead?”

“He was attacked by a rivaling country. He fell off a cliff. I couldn’t save him.” Xander paused. “It’s okay to feel conflicted,” he said softly, realizing that her eyes were dry.

She paused, tucked her knees up to her chest. Camilla ran her fingers through her hair. 

“You can tell us,” Xander said, stepping forward a bit, aware of how guarded she was. He moved slowly as Camilla smoothed her hair. “You can admit whatever it is you’re feeling.”

Corrin drew her teeth against her lips and leaned into Camilla’s shoulder. “I…I don’t know. We weren’t close. He didn’t come to see me that often. I just…I always thought I’d be able to make him proud one day. And he’d be my father then and let me live with him.”

“That’s…that’s understandable.”

She nodded, then, a bit quieter. “I wish I’d cry…” She leaned into Camilla, she kissed Corrin’s head. “It’d feel right if I did.”

Xander stepped forward, put his hand on her shoulder. “You have time. Sorrow is fickle, will strike you oddly, whenever it is least convenient. But that can wait. I have something very important to talk to you about.”

She nodded against Camilla’s shoulder. “Okay. Okay.”

“It’s political.”

Corrin looked up at him. “You’re king, right?”

“Yes.”

She was silent for a moment. Her lips twitched. “Congratulations.”

Xander chuckled. “Thank you. And you, little princess, have a world of options before you.” She looked up at him, eyes wide, young. “The gates are open for you now. You can do whatever you like. I will not hold you back. But I want you to join my council. I want you to help guide this country. I know it will be hard since you have no experience. But your opinion is still valid. I want to hear it. That is, of course, if you want to help. This is just the desperate plea of a brother to his sister.”

Corrin thought for a long moment, then stood and walked along the wall. “There’s a lot of books here…I’ll need to be allowed a bird in order to communicate though,” she mused, like the entire concept of not living in the fortress was unknown. 

It should’ve hurt, but Xander could only smile because she was finally out, after fifteen years she could walk in the grass without having to worry about anything other than what she wanted to do. When she turned back and paced towards them again, Xander held his arm out and let his hand brush over her shoulder. She looked up at him and he held her shoulder, squeezed it. “When I said gates, that wasn’t just a metaphor. You don’t have to stay here anymore.”

“I don’t—”

“Wherever you want to go, you are free to do so.”

“With you,” she said, quickly. “I want—I want to go to the castle.” Corrin leapt into Xander’s arms, hugged him tightly, pressed her face into his chest. He wished he didn’t wear armor, wished he could feel her relief in how she held him. “I want to be with my family.”

He ran his fingers through her hair. “Yes. You’ll be with us.” Camilla joined their hug, sandwiching Corrin. Xander looked at Camilla over Corrin’s head. “Take care of her,” he mouthed. The world was big, and she knew none of it, and she was expected to be a princess in it. She couldn’t do it alone, and Xander didn’t know how often he’d be around to help her.

Camilla nodded at him and kissed Corrin’s head.

\---

Xander did not want to leave his family when they finally together, but Hoshido could not wait. Xander rode with Peri to where Laslow’s message told him they would be. Laslow was waiting at the Bottomless Canyon, along with an entourage of Hoshidan warriors, led by a kinshi knight. Xander wondered if the party was necessary if the barrier was still draining to Nohrians, but he figured that their caution was understandable. He had to keep an open mind, Hoshidans were naturally good at reading the faintest emotions, and he could not judge. The kinshi knight tilted her head back, looking down at Xander. What a wonderful attitude to have towards a royal. “Prince Xander, I presume.”

“You are correct. And to whom do I have the pleasure of speaking too?” Xander asked, resisting the urge to douse his tone in sarcasm.

“Reina, one of Queen Mikoto’s retainers.”

“And my escort, I presume.”

“Yes.”

“Then I see no reason to wait any longer.” Xander tapped Bucephalus’ sides and led him forward. Reina clicked her tongue behind him and rose into the air, her kinshi’s beautiful streaming tail leading the way. Laslow rode his horse to Xander’s side and grinned at him. “Good to see you, my liege.”

“Good to see you as well. Thank you for passing my message along.”

“It was not a problem. A simple task. I’m just glad that it all worked out.” His grin didn’t fade, but it did become more mask-like. “How are your siblings?”

“Well enough, all things considered.”

“Well that’s good.” Laslow’s grin became genuine again, and a tinge of pink was added to his cheeks. “Lady Camilla—”

“Do not finish that sentence.”

Laslow shut his mouth and shrugged helplessly.

“Did you flirt with the flying lady?” Peri asked, peering around Xander. “She seems cranky, so I bet you did.”

Xander wondered how long they had until they reached the capital.

\---

It took nearly five days to travel to the capital. The first two days led them through the mountains, then the land flattened out into something very Hoshidan, green and bright. Peri was sick with how bright it was and had to cover her eyes as they traveled. Laslow led his horse—“I’m not a clavier and Olivia is not built for this kind of travel, so this is no problem at all,”—and Peri’s while they traveled and Xander remained tall, sweating in his dark armor. The Hoshidans did not make any effort to communicate with them, Reina only doing the bare minimum to tend to them. Xander couldn’t fault them. Garon’s rule had not been kind to Hoshido, and to say that his hands were clean would be a grievous error.

He was still a little sour about it. And the fact that Laslow had to pester a pretty Hoshidan girl for cream that would prevent Xander’s face from going from being pinked by the sun to being peeled. And the fact that there were so many plants blooming that his nose was getting irritated.

But those minor annoyances would pay off in the end, as Xander entered the capital. It was surreal, to be so far in Hoshido’s borders on a path of peace. It was the opposite of everything he knew. The weight of the magical barrier pressed on his shoulders and drained him, but he knew that it would end up being worth it if he could end this conflict.

“I’ll inform our Queen of your arrival,” Reina said as she entered the throne room, closing the door behind her. Anxiety started to prickle the back of his neck and sting his stomach.

“Milord,” Laslow said behind him. “Have you met the Hoshidans before?”

Xander breathed out and turned around to face his retainers. “No. Not at all. I only know Queen Mikoto’s name and nothing else. I know not her disposition, nor that of her children or anyone else who could be waiting for us in there. All I’ve heard is that they are all warriors suited for Hoshido, honorable, strong, and they hate Nohrians.”

Laslow nodded absently. “Well. You’ll do well, milord.”

“Yeah,” Peri agreed, spinning a little bit to look around at the walls, then looking at Xander again and grinning. “You’re good at talking. You’ll amaze them with your words.”

Xander chuckled, some of the weight lifting from him. “Thank you, Peri.”

Reina returned, and Xander made his face stony again. “They’re ready to receive you now.”

Xander looked over his shoulder at Laslow and Peri and walked into the throne room, taking in the scene. The queen sat tall on a white throne, her hands clasped in front of her. On Queen Mikoto’s left was a man layered in red armor, a warrior with a red faceplate that held an honestly impressive headdress. On her left, a more demure man with glasses, older than the warrior, perhaps the same age as Mikoto. Two women stood on the armored man’s side, the taller one obviously more a warrior than a princess, standing with a strong stance and her hands crossed over her chest. The younger one looked like she just wanted to leave, and would not look at Xander’s face. The other man—the tactician, Xander guessed—had a boy around Leo’s age at his side, though Leo was far better at hiding his displeasure than that man ever could. 

So all five of the royals were there, staring down at him like he was a mangy dog tracking mud over their court. The room didn’t have any soldiers in it but Xander did see what he assumed were their retainers standing along the sides. Xander crossed his arms behind him and held his elbows. He kept his back straight and prepared himself.

Queen Mikoto inclined her head towards him. “Welcome to Hoshido, Prince Xander.”

Xander inclined his head back to her. “King, now.”

The youngest princess sucked in a breath. The retainers whispered among themselves. No one else visibly reacted other than furrowing of brows among the children.

He spoke above their chatter. “That is one of the reasons why I am here. I’ve personally decided to inform you of my father, King Garon’s passing.”

“My condolences,” Mikoto said.

“Thank you.” It was all very professional, with no real emotion behind it.

“That can’t be the only reason you’re here,” the oldest son projected from his space at Mikoto’s side, his arms crossed over his chest.

“You are correct, sir.” Xander took a deep breath in, steeled himself. Everything was wrong. This was against everything Nohrian, everything Garon had drilled into him. He expected to be yelled at, he could feel his cheeks stinging in anticipation. But he was free. Garon was dead and no one could stop him. “I have come to campaign for peace.”

The eldest laughed. Mikoto shushed him and looked towards Xander, rising from her throne. “King Xander, are you serious about this?”

“Yes. I realize that it may sound unbelievable, considering both my country’s reputation and my own, but I can only stress that this is the truth. I want peace, and I am more than willing to work towards a favorable alliance in order to make that a reality.” The eldest was glaring at him still. Xander felt he had to assuage him more than Mikoto, if not just to make him stop looking like he wanted to throttle him. “My father’s goals and ideals are not my own, nor are they my siblings.”

The eldest snapped his arms down and Xander went still at the motion. “Then why didn’t you do anything—”

“Ryoma!”

Ryoma shut his mouth and lifted his chin.

Peri hummed softly behind Xander. He found his voice and continued. “Death means new life, and with my father’s death, I will reign. I wish for a new era for Nohr. One of peace and unity. But I cannot do it alone. I wish to end the conflict with Hoshido and form an alliance. Whatever steps I need to take, whatever you need, I am willing to provide for our countries to prosper.”

Mikoto stared for a long time, and nodded. “Would you like to sit and discuss in our war room?”

“Of course.”

Xander waited for Queen Mikoto to move and her children flocked around her, Ryoma remaining at her side. The tactician stepped down and bowed to Xander. “Hello, King Xander. My name is Yukimura, tactician of Hoshido.”

Xander nodded. “It’s a pleasure.”

“I am sorry for your loss.”

“Thank you, but I will move forward as long as it brings forth a better future.” He gestured to the Queen, still talking to her children. He couldn’t hear what they were saying. “Shall we?” Yukimura seemed amicable, but Xander knew how to read court behavior, knew that Yukimura was just buying time so the royals could converse, knew that Yukimura did not care about him at all. He wanted to bypass this and get to the peace talks with as many cards in his hand as he was allowed. He started walking, letting Yukimura keep his pace while Laslow and Peri easily stepped behind him.

Xander didn’t like the fact that he had to follow the royals’ backs, that he was not on equal ground with them. He was there talking to their tactician instead of them. This did not bode well for the peace treaty. “Will all the royals be joining us?” Xander asked.

“Yes. Oh. Introductions are probably in order,” Yukimura said, with a laugh.

“Generally, it is proper to know colleagues’ names,” Xander said without humor.

Yukimura’s smile didn’t falter, but he didn’t say anything more. They arrived at the war room, and the royals took their seats around a round, Nohrian-styled table, elevated with chairs. Xander wondered when the last time that something not Hoshidan was needed. The royals were already seated, Xander’s empty chair directly across from Mikoto, a large gap between the eldest daughter and the younger brother and Xander himself. 

Xander crossed his legs while Peri and Laslow settled behind him. There were brief introductions, so Xander at least knew who they were. Tea was poured, and everyone waited.

Mikoto took a drink, leveling her gaze at Xander. “King Xander, we still have much to talk about, much to understand before we can start a treaty. You’ve surprised us with this, you realize.”

“I understand. The easiest, I suppose, would be to start with how Garon died. It is a simple thing, but I hope that it will help convey why I am seeking peace so soon after his death.” Xander sipped his tea. Green tea, a more earthy taste than he was used to. “My late father died in an ambush. A battle, though not with Hoshidans.”

“And you don’t want to be cornered between two countries who hate you,” Takumi elegantly said.

“I do not want war in general. Regardless of the reputation my siblings and I might have, we have never willingly followed into whatever war was placed on us.”

Ryoma’s jaw clenched, but he did not say anything. When Takumi sucked in a breath, Ryoma raised his hand, and Takumi remained silent. So they did know of the Concubine Wars. Xander wasn’t sure if that was a good or bad thing.

Xander put his cup down, letting the china clink. “Loathe as I am to admit it,” Xander lied smoothly, “my father’s death is an advantage to me. It allows me to change Nohr and create something better. It is a time for peace, not for Nohr, but for all the tribes that live within our borders, for the countries we have had strained relationships with in the past. That, at its core, is all that I have on my mind. I would’ve come here to petition for peace even without the threat of another country banging on our doorsteps. This has just made it more obvious this vision of peace cannot be obtained without an compromise.”

“And why should we indulge you?” Yukimura asked. “While peace certainly is advantageous, a compromise is not necessary. You have proven yourself more than capable of handling any threat.”

“Because this is not just about Nohr’s relations. Because they were disguised as Hoshidans. So whichever country killed my king wanted to spark conflict and possibly war between the two of us.” They didn’t know about the barrier, presumably, or else they would’ve known that even if Xander had fallen for that ploy that he physically couldn’t fight them. “It seems like you have enemies as well.”

“And how is this a problem?” Ryoma said. “We are a peaceful nation, but we are not without our enemies. We have handled them before, and we will continue to handle them, without an alliance.”

“Are you familiar with mounts who have the head of a bird and the body of a beast?”

The royals looked at each other, and eventually Ryoma shook his head.

“Those were the creatures that they rode. If neither of our countries is familiar with this beast, then we are dealing with something more than a simple tribe revolting, we are dealing with a different country altogether, and an unknown one. A country that sees both of us as enemies. They wanted us to fight, drag both of our countries to ruin.”

“And are you implying that we cannot take care of ourselves?” Hinoka said, her arms crossed over her chest.

“You can hold your own, but no more, else you wouldn’t have this barrier up, else you would’ve invaded Nohr years ago.”

It was a gamble, but gambling was all Xander had. Ryoma looked like he was only just holding himself back from punching him. By comparison, Mikoto and Yukimura were quiet and contemplative. They shared a look. 

Yukimura rubbed his chin and nodded. “Very well. I suppose you have ideas for negotiations?”

“Nohr can offer its army, our armory, and steeds.”

“We do have our own army,” Takumi said.

“I believe we already covered that you’re in need of additional forces.”

Takumi fumed. Mikoto simply nodded, but her face was blank, emotionless. “Of course. And I suppose you would like in return food and supplies?”

“Yes—”

“That’s not going to be enough,” Ryoma said, shaking his head. “That isn’t an alliance, that’s a trade route. You trade with your tribes, and your refugees have told us how well that has gone.”

Xander grit his teeth, but kept his voice level. “We are ending conflict with this ‘trade route’ as you call it. It will push our countries forward and make us into a singular force that cannot be so simply pushed against each other. The simple act of creating a treaty—”

“Is not enough for Hoshido,” Mikoto said, shaking her head. She opened her eyes and looked so sad Xander almost believed her. “Alliances are forged by more than just a free exchange of goods. A trade agreement will not comfort the people, only those rich enough to profit from Nohrian goods. Hoshidans in the country will have every reason to fear Nohr still. Faceless have ravaged our border, and Faceless will forever be associated with Nohr. They will not be comforted by seeing your weapons in our borders. And most importantly for your concerns, that will not bring about something that turns us into a threat to dissuade this mysterious country. We must win over our people, the common people, and those who watch us.”

Xander nodded, following her train of thought. “What we need is a symbol for the people to latch onto.”

Ryoma tapped his fingers on the table and Mikoto nodded at him. Xander had the feeling that he was being led along. Ryoma turned back to Xander. “Kamui.”

“Who?”

“My sibling that you stole from us,” Ryoma continued and Xander’s blood ran cold. “Kamui. You would give her back to us—”

“Not an option,” Xander snapped. Garon was gone, his family could be together again without fear, he would not break them up like that. Corrin was just seeing the world. He could not let her go.

“Did something happen to your plea of doing whatever it takes? And isn’t that the symbol you’d want? What could be more perfect than Kamui back home where she belongs?” By the end, he was smirking.

Hoshido was not her home. “Corrin is not negotiable.”

“Than what is negotiable?” Yukimura asked. “King Xander, I truly understand that you truly want an alliance, but we need something substantial. What can you give?”

He was trapped, and the only answer was Corrin, the one thing he’d never give. They had played him, led him along to the path they wanted, they had done it so skillfully and he had let them. He wanted to be accommodating, calm. He had shown his belly to show that he was docile and they went for his throat. 

He should’ve brought Leo. Leo wouldn’t have fallen into the trap. Leo was pragmatic, probably more so than Xander. He wouldn’t have yielded at all. He was always comfortable being a tactician, was far better than Xander in this role. Xander couldn’t stand alone. He couldn’t give up Corrin. He needed a solution, but he had no one on his side to guide him away from losing Corrin.

Corrin. That was all that mattered. He needed to keep Corrin, he needed to get them off of this conversation. They wanted a symbol.

“Myself,” Xander said.

They blinked. Takumi spoke after a couple of seconds of long silence. “What?”

“I am offering marriage. That would be more potent imagery, wouldn’t it?”

“No, no it’s not,” Ryoma started. “Kamui—”

“Her name is Corrin, actually. That’s the only name she knows.”

“You took her name and made it Nohrian?” Hinoka said, her hands curling into fists.

“She lived in Nohr for fifteen years. She is Nohrian.”

Mikoto did not say anything, shifted in her seat and leveled a firm gaze at him. It said everything in a simple look.

“I do wonder how Hoshidan it is to treat people as commodities, to be used and traded without their input.” He let out a purposeful sigh. Ryoma looked ready to kill him. “And how will that look for our countries? A simple girl, traded as we would trade supplies. That simply does not seem like a symbol that our countries need. 

“But marriage. Marriage is something entirely different. And what a beautiful symbol that is, just in concept. It would be a union between two countries who formerly hated each other. It would be a show that this would be the beginning of a new era.” He put his chin on his fist and leaned forward, allowing a small smile on his face. “What country could stand against a union of two kingdoms like ours then?”

Hinoka slammed her hands on table, standing up at the motion. “No! Never!”

Mikoto raised her hand. “Hinoka—”

“I’m not marrying that Nohrian scum!”

“While I’m flattered, I never said anything about marrying you.”

Now it was Ryoma’s turn to slam his hands on the table. “You are not touching Sakura!”

“Once again, I never said that.”

Ryoma scoffed, shaking his head. “Oh? Then who were you planning on marrying?”

“You, for instance.”

Ryoma stilled. He blushed. “What?”

“I said I would marry you.”

“I heard,” Ryoma snapped and Xander’s leg bounced, the only movement he could allow. “Why would that—how could that—”

“Work? Very easily, and very potently. We are of the same age, I assume. We are similar people raised in similar circumstances. Eldest sons, heirs to the throne. It seems only natural that you and I would be the best couple for marriage. Our shared experiences would make a compelling story for our people, for everyone looking upon us. Of course, this is just a suggestion. If you have any other ideas, feel free to add something.” Xander leaned back and sipped his tea. The impenetrable Hoshidan wall was shaken now.

Ryoma stared. He sat back into his chair. He rubbed his chin. He looked at his mother, sporting a similar pose. “That…would never work?”

“No,” Mikoto said, “It could work.”

Xander coughed into his tea. Could it? Oh, maybe. “Of course,” Xander said, covering up the panic fluttering his heartbeat, “the marriage would be purely symbolic. I’m under no impression that this would be a serious affair, but really symbolic is all we need. The eldest sons of rival kingdoms coming together in what is traditionally a declaration of love. What better way to end this conflict?”

There was a period of silence, and Xander stilled his leg to make sure it didn’t jitter against the table. Ryoma spoke slowly, watching Xander warily. “While I cannot speak for you, I can’t bear children.”

“Neither can I.”

“So how would we produce an heir?”

“You do realize adoption exists?”

“Oh, you Nohrians are familiar with the concept? I should warn you though, that in Hoshido, we ask for the right to own a child like civilized folk instead of stealing them.”

Xander let the irony slide. “Nevertheless, heirs are not a problem. Do you have any other objections?”

Ryoma just stared at Xander. No one else made any noise, and Xander didn’t look to see if they had any reaction. He was just watching Ryoma, not breaking his eye contact, not daring to blink, staring and trying to figure out what he was thinking. His face was expressionless, and his eyes burned. Finally, he moved, stood up and walked over to Xander’s seat and stood next to him. The points of his armor gleamed. Xander didn’t stand. That felt too much like revealing that he was uncomfortable. He simply rested his head on his chin and looked up at him. Ryoma stuck his hand out. “I accept your proposal, though I will admit: I do not like it.”

Xander stood up then. He spoke low, barely audible to anyone outside of the two of them. “Neither do I, but if it is for peace for my family, than I shall.” He grabbed Ryoma’s hand and squeezed it.

“For our family.”


	2. Weight Settles Unevenly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What king couldn't sleep at night? How pathetic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the enthusiastic feedback! It made my week!

Xander spent as much time as he could trying to get something concrete to go home with, though the Hoshidan family would not budge. They had a few discussions, but insisted that nothing could be put in place without their symbolic alliance to assuage their people. Without their marriage. 

But the actual marriage had to be discussed later. Xander reluctantly agreed to that. There was much to consider, and Xander still had to announce his father’s death. He had been away from his family for long enough. He planned to return to Hoshido to go over the marriage and the trade deal (but mostly the marriage, Xander noted, which he supposed was easier than peace). Xander refused an elaborate escort back to Nohr, settling for Reina. 

Goodbyes were brief and professional. Ryoma did not talk to him any more than necessary. Xander did not look at him. 

On the road, with Reina flying over them and far out of earshot, Laslow cleared his throat. “So.”

Xander’s neck itched. “Yes?”

“Marriage?”

Xander sighed. “Laslow, Peri. I am quite close to you.”

Peri giggled. “Awww, I’m close to you too, my liege.”

“So I don’t feel any shame in admitting to you that I panicked.”

Laslow groaned sympathetically. Peri laughed. “Oh, Camilla’s gonna have a field day,” Peri grinned.

“Hasn’t our liege suffered enough for his country?”

Xander sighed and tilted his head back. He could handle the country, but not his siblings.

\---

Camilla greeted Xander when he returned, all smiles and cheer. “Sometimes, the nobles do display that they are intelligent, but it is in short bursts and when it is most inconvenient for us.” Camilla kissed Xander’s cheek. “But how are you?”

“Relieved that I have such capable siblings.” He walked into the castle. “The peace talks went well. We came to an agreement.”

Laslow laughed and then turned it into a cough. Camilla looked over her shoulder at him, then back at Xander.

“I’ll…I’ll explain to everyone. Laslow, make yourself useful and gather everyone.” Xander watched Camilla wave off her retainers to do the same. “How has Corrin been?”

“Overwhelmed. The castle is so much larger than her fortress, which makes her nervous and she gets overwhelmed by large rooms full of people so we haven’t had her in with the nobles yet. She’s actually been sleeping in my room for more than a couple nights. I’d be overjoyed if it wasn’t so sad. But we’ve been supporting her. Leo’s taken it upon himself to train her, and Elise is being an absolute godsend. Oh, do you remember that Silas boy?”

“The one that snuck Corrin outside and had a picnic on a cliff face?”

“Ah, still sour about that.”

“About many things, but go on.”

“They’re reconnecting, and it’s been good for her. He’s indirectly teaching her about leading, but most of the time she’s relaxing away from everyone.”

“She should be studying.”

“We can’t all be you, Xander.” Camilla pinched his cheek and he grimaced. She let him go with a sigh. “It’ll be tough, for all of us, for a multitude of reasons. But with time…” she stopped and shivered.

Xander wrapped his arm around Camilla’s shoulders. “It will get easier. We have each other, and we will support each other. There will be no poison among us.”

Camilla nodded. “This isn’t when we were children. I just have to keep remembering that.”

They entered the throne room and waited for their siblings to arrive. “I’ve been so worried about Corrin, I haven’t bothered asking of you. How have you been handling this?”

She shrugged. “I’ve been busying myself,” she said with a sharp grin. Xander did not know what that meant. 

But before he could question her, his siblings burst into the room and nothing else mattered. Both Elise and Corrin ran to Xander and enveloped him in a hug. Xander smiled and rubbed their heads, looked up at Leo as he walked slowly behind them. Leo nodded, then smiled. “It’s good to see you. I take it from the lack of ransom that your visit was successful.”

Xander nodded, nudged Corrin and Elise off of him. “We came to a decision. We have started conversation of an alliance. It won’t come into effect yet, though we will start laying the groundwork for it. We will be supplying Hoshido with our soldiers and armory and Hoshido will be trading food.”

Leo let out a sigh a relief. “Our country won’t starve yet.”

“We will not.”

“But that isn’t the end, is it?”

Xander let out a sigh. “No, it is not. We decided that we needed a symbol in order to unite our countries. A symbol in order to assuage our people. We have…” He paused, sighed. “I have…”

“Xander?”

He rubbed his head, sat on the stairs, muttered into his hand.

“We can’t hear you, Brother,” Leo said, looking calm, but he kept looking over at Corrin. 

Camilla wrapped her arms around Corrin and held her tight. “Not her, Xander. Please tell me…”

“It’s not her.”

“Xander, what’s going on?” Corrin looked around, confused. She was scared, wrapped in Camilla’s crushing grip.

Xander sighed. “We came to an agreement. The High Prince of Hoshido, Ryoma, is to be my husband.”

Xander would’ve preferred if they laughed. But instead, there was silence as they stared. 

He slowly started speaking again. “It will be a symbolic marriage, to show that we are to be moving forward into a new era. We have not gone over the details of the marriage nor the wedding itself, but we have agreed that the best choice in order to unite our countries and have a symbol of the alliance will be…marriage between the two of us.”

Camilla snorted, covered her mouth.

“Yes, get it out of your system if you please.”

“I get to be the flower girl,” Elise said.

“Elise, I don’t know if we’d even use a flower girl.”

“I don’t care. I get to be the flower girl.”

“I’ll see what I can do,” Xander sighed.

“Really,” Leo said, shaking his head, looking ashamed, “that was the best you could come up with? Marrying yourself off?”

“Yes, it was. I know it’s unorthodox, but after the conversations we had, I know that it was the best course of action.”

“Laslow,” Camilla said, turning to him. “What did it sound like to you?”

“He admitted to me that he panicked, my lady.”

“Laslow!”

“Thank you, dear.”

“Any time, my lady.”

Leo continued looking disappointed, shaking his head. “Gods and you’re ruling the country now? Letting yourself be strong armed into marriage?”

“I was the one who proposed it.”

“Oh so you let them strong arm you into a corner where you thought proposing marriage was the only solution? You’re right, that’s far better. I’m sorry for every doubting you, brother.”

“Leo.”

“Gods, I leave you alone for one second…”

Camilla laughed and put her hand on Leo’s shoulder. “You should keep him leashed. Who knows who will be proposed to next?”

“Is it out of your system yet?” Xander asked.

“I think so,” Leo said with a grin. “If I’m being your tactician now, it’s not an ideal situation, but it’s certainly better than the alterative.”

Camilla nodded, held Corrin’s hand.

Corrin looked down at Camilla’s hand, over at Leo, back to Xander. “What’s…I mean, you all were so concerned…”

“Corrin, dear, it’s nothing like—”

“No, I know what I heard, what you were thinking. So why am I the alternative?”

No one responded for a long moment. Xander finally stood up and walked over at her. He looked down at her, his sister. His family. A piece of their broken puzzle finally together again. Being selfish would be so easy. “Corrin, I need to tell you something.” He held out her hand, and Corrin took it. He led her to sit on the stairs next to him, traced his thumb over her boney knuckles. “You were the alterative because you’re Hoshidan.”

He told her past, her true parentage, why she was locked away. She was silent, nodding only occasionally. The other siblings joined them on the steps. Camilla sat on her other side and held her tightly. Elise curled on the step behind her. Leo hovered in front of her, wanting to be closer, but there was no room for him. “We love you, Corrin. We all love you so much. No matter what, you are always our sibling. You always have a place here.”

“Why?” Corrin asked softly. “Why did Father—” she bit her lip and looked away.

“I don’t know. I wish I could tell you why. But I don’t know.” 

Corrin remained silent for a while longer. They all sat on the steps and breathed together. She looked up at Xander. “I want to meet them.”

Xander nodded, held Corrin’s hand.

\---

They stayed up later than usual, their retainers yawning along the walls while the siblings crowded around a table. They ate—Xander enjoying a full meal for the first time in over a week—and had dessert, then wine as they talked (Elise with milk because they still didn’t yet trust her with a glass). Leo brought out some cards and they scattered it around. Xander didn’t even know what game they were playing. It didn’t matter. 

Xander described Hoshido until he ran out of things to say. His siblings told stories of their time without him, ignoring politics. Eventually, Elise fell asleep at the table and none of them could make excuses for staying up much longer. Xander carried Elise to her room. “Today was nice,” Xander muttered to Camilla as she walked next to him. “A break, from the present.”

“Oh, do you have to phrase it so negatively?”

“We have things to do. There’s much we’re putting off. We…I have a lot to do.”

“Can we have our brother for a day?”

“Not when the people are without a king. Get Elise’s door please.”

Camilla opened Elise’s door and helped tuck her into bed. Elise muttered in her sleep and Xander kissed her forehead, helped her relax. He slipped out of her room. He cracked his neck. “Long ride?” Camilla asked.

Xander hummed.

“You must be tired,” she said, her voice sounding far too amused. Xander didn’t trust that. He watched her carefully as he made his way to his room, Camilla’s heels loud on the tile as she followed. He stopped and looked at her. “Oh, keep going brother.”

“I don’t trust you, Camilla,” he said, but kept walking as she asked. 

“As you should. I told you that I’ve been busying myself. The dark night is the worst time for me, so I took those sleepless times to get done a project.”

Xander opened the door and stared at what was left of his room. His room was completely stripped, all his furniture gone, every furnishing, every book. “Camilla, where’s my room?”

“I took the liberty of moving your things to the king’s suite.”

“Camilla, I would’ve moved on my own.”

“Yes, after you put it off, insisting everything else was more important.”

“Camilla, we haven’t even announced Father is dead.”

“Well you better announce it.”

“I was planning on leaving after announcing it so I wouldn’t get stopped.”

“You don’t want to be separated for you husband for long do you?”

“I’m too tired for this.” He started to walk again, away from his room. “You could’ve just told me you moved me before we made this effort,” Xander muttered, leading the way to Father’s—no, it was his now. It was hard to think that it wasn’t Garon’s anymore. He wasn’t gone, his presence lingered in places, in his mind, in his home. His room was sacred, always was. Xander used to go there often, but the concubines lounging in the receiving room scared him away, and Garon’s souring attitude kept him from returning. 

But he was the king, and the room was his. He opened the room and hoped Camilla had gotten her hands into the receiving area, removed the couches, the portraits. Whatever style she made it had to be better than Garon’s. But she lingered outside the room as Xander stepped in, and everything just as it was before. Nothing had moved an inch. He looked at Camilla for answers, but she didn’t say anything. He walked over to one of the couches. Who loved this couch? Who was always lounging on it? He didn’t remember. It was worn now, but it didn’t look like it had been used. “I’ve never understood the point of such a furnished receiving area. I don’t see why we’ll have to keep it this way. We’ll see if we can sell this then.”

Camilla hummed. Her eyes drew to the walls, where each of the concubines that Garon loved dearly hung, immortalized in the room where they were so often found, begging for Garon’s affection. Their eyes burned his skin. They still hated him. Xander walked past the seating area and opened the door to the suite. Everything from his room was there, his seats, the small couch, the bed, dwarfed in the spot where Garon’s had sat. Camilla added some touches, candles, a rack with ornamental weapons, a calligraphy set. Some of Elise’s drawings were pinned on the wall, sitting on a dresser with opals pinning them down. He went over to the bedside table, turned the small book— _The Song of Ilium_ —in a small circle before he tucked it back under the mattress. “While you really, absolutely, shouldn’t have, I do appreciate everything you’ve done. It does not feel like it was Father’s.”

“That’s all we can hope for. Try to furnish it a bit more, it’s a bit empty. I did what I could, but the King’s suite is far, far bigger than your old thing.”

“I appreciate it.”

“Perhaps your husband will add his own homey charms.”

“I appreciate that less. Good night.”

“You’re welcome.”

“Thank you,” Xander repeated. She smiled at him and turned. His eyes found the portraits of the dead. He lingered on a woman with long violet hair, straight as a pin. “Camilla,” Xander called, stopping her. He held the edge of Celestina’s portrait and lifted it. It was hanging on a single pin, lifted easily. He held Celestina’s gaze for a moment, then walked over to Camilla and held it out. “She’s your mother, you can decide if you want her or not.”

Camilla stared at her mother for a long time before she took the portrait. She braced it against her leg and ran her free hand over the portrait, gathering dust. “I forgot that she loved red. Red flowers,” she said, pointing to the corner where they bloomed, “red sheets,” she said, dragging her fingernail down the paint. She clicked her tongue. “Shame. I hate that my most expensive panting was so red.” 

“Not the same pose though, not in a tub of wine either.” She didn’t react, not even a laugh. “Do you want me to take it?”

She shook her head. “Oh no, I want her to see what a good mage I am. She’ll love my spells. Goodnight.”

Xander muttered a good night too and shut the doors. It was silent. When he was a child, the concubines rarely kept the room silent, but something still remind him of their time there. Nothing had changed, he could still feel his father. He’d have to ask if Laslow and Peri would want to move into one of the adjacent chambers. Their noise, their existence, would disrupt the lingering shadows and perhaps it would feel like his. Perhaps. He knocked his knuckles against a chair, looked at the walls. Among the concubines, he found the queens, his mother. He’d have to find a place for her. But that wouldn’t happen for a while. He left the sitting room and entered his new bedroom. He tried to find sleep there. It came, eventually.

\---

Xander could hear servants whispering that Garon hadn’t been seen, that Xander had returned but not him, and what could this mean? They suspected the truth. Xander had received letters from noble asking the same question. Nobles demanded an audience with him to discuss it and Xander asked for their patience. Just for a few days. He was going to meet up with an Hoshidan escort at the border for more negotiations. Leo had sent Odin to the place already, an anchor for Leo’s magic to latch onto (Iago’s one good factor was he was very skilled in teleportation, both physical and mental). Xander planned to leave as soon as his right was announced. He would not be impeded. He would bring peace, he would bring Nohr their future, all would be well.

Perhaps then he would be able to sleep, would stop seeing his father in the corner of his dreams and he would be forced to wander to his empty room to find some peace. 

A small knock on his office door tore him from his thoughts. He had started three different letters on the same page, the beginnings all the same, all ignoring his insistence to use different words, to not make everything the same. “Enter,” Xander called. His voice felt small and he drank some water to clear it. 

Corrin opened the door and lingered in the doorway. “Am I bothering you?”

Xander looked down at his repetition. “No. I need a break.” He stood up. “What’s on your mind, little princess?”

She tapped her fingers against the door. She bit her lip.

“Do you want to come in and sit?”

“I’ll stand,” she said, finally closing the door and stepping in. She stood in the middle of the room, holding her elbow. Xander stood in front of her and waited. “I…I change my mind. About going to Hoshido.”

Xander’s eyes widened. “I…if that is what you want, then that’s fine.”

“Okay,” Corrin said, not relieved.

“Do you want that?”

Time passed. “Yes,” she said, finally.

“Now why don’t I believe you?”

She sighed and tilted her head back. “It’s just, I went to see Leo yesterday, in his room. And I saw this picture he had in the corner. It was his mother. I asked him why it was on the floor. He said he didn’t know what he wanted to do with her. He said he wasn’t sure if he loved her anymore. He had this…this sheer fabric draped over it and I saw him move it so he couldn’t see her eyes. Camilla had a portrait of her mom, but she destroyed it. Blasted it with lightning. Said she hated her, and she was sure her mom hated her too. Elise has one too, and she’s going to give it away because she doesn’t care about her mother. Elise doesn’t even remember her mother’s voice. And I…I have Father.”

“He wasn’t,” Xander started, and she looked at him. He was, unfortunately.

She looked away again. “I don’t know what I’m feeling. Father’s dead and sometimes I’m so sad it makes me sick but most of the time…I’m not. And I know, I just, I just know I’m going to feel the same way about my family if I go to Hoshido and I don’t want to. I think I should stay here. If that’s okay.”

“You haven’t seen my mother’s portrait.” Corrin looked at him. “Every woman Father loved had their portrait made. Though my mother had a statue as well, commissioned after her death, in the cemetery to mark where we buried her ashes. I visit there often.” Xander leaned against the wall. “My mother died when I was a child. I didn’t know her well. But I know that I loved her, and I feel that she loved me. I wield her lance now. I go the cemetery to see her portrait and I hope that I wield her lance as well as she did. Does that change your view? Do you want to go to Hoshido?”

Corrin didn’t respond. She stared at the ground, stuck her toes out from under her dress and wiggled her toes.

“I should get back to work, but I’m stuck. I can’t seem to find the words. How are you at writing letters?”

Corrin might’ve been too old for that to work, but her face lit up. She pulled up a chair behind the desk and wrote her own letters. She had good sense. After two letters, she spoke. “What was my mother like? Was she a good person?”

“She is the Queen of a country that we had strained relations with. It’s hard for me to judge. I offered peace, and she talked with little hesitation. She is fair. She wanted to negotiate to have you back. The only anger I saw was when I refused that.”

“Fair,” she repeated. Corrin leaned against his arm, drawing a small circle in the corner of her page, swirling it out to the rest of the letter. “I do want to go to Hoshido.”

“That’s good.”

“Will you be with me?”

“Always.”

“Good. I don’t think I could do it alone.”

Xander closed his eyes and felt the words echo in his heartbeat.

\---

Nohr was peaceful compared to Hoshido. Hoshido was a storm of anxiety and thinking of everything he had to do made him sick. He kept everything in mind. It was too important to lose face. He was Nohr’s King, and he would be showing everyone that today. He could not be weak, not anymore.

Xander went over his speech one last time. Elise stood on a stool and adjusted his cravat, humming to herself. She smoothed her hand over the cravat, and nodded at her handiwork before she looked up at Xander. Xander tried not to betray the pounding of his heart and the desperate thoughts of rabbits. “How do you think it will go?”

“I don’t know. But I am doubting our plan. I underestimated how vocal the nobles are. I don’t think it’s right to leave so suddenly.”

“Oh please, we can handle this,” Camilla said, patting Xander’s shoulders. “Besides, I can’t expect the reaction to be too bad. Would you rather have everyone know that you’re the king so you could get attacked on the road? Or traveling in Hoshido while everyone knows that the Nohrian King walks among them?”

“Yes yes, I know.” He couldn’t turn back anyway. He had to let the anxiety fade, forget about it. He was no longer a child. He had to push all the weakness away. For good, this time. If he didn’t do it now, his country would suffer. He looked to his siblings, his council, his court, his judges. “Are all of you ready?” he asked and he was half asking himself.

His siblings nodded and he knew that he had to be ready for them.

“Then let us not waste any more time.” He kissed Elise’s head and helped her off her perch. He swallowed, looked at the welcoming faces of his family and entered the receiving chamber where nobles and representatives of tribes gathered. “Good evening,” Xander called, liking how the room quieted at his voice, how the crowd faded into murmurs like the tide pulling away. The power was his now. He was King and they were rabbits, nothing, ears perked up to listen to him. “I am sure that you are all wondering why I am speaking to you. Or perhaps you all already know. Rumors spread, I am sure, despite our attempts to muffle them. So I will not tiptoe around this, will not leave any more room for whispers to grow.

“King Garon is dead.” He left room for chatter, then spoke again. “I was escorting my father back home from Cyrkensia when a rival nation attacked. Our soldiers fought bravely to hold the line. But it was not enough. King Garon’s chariot was forced off the cliff. I watched him fall myself. I reached for him despite the space between us. I searched for his body, living or dead. We found nothing, and the truth rests heavily in my heart. King Garon is truly dead. And with that death, my reign can begin.

“Nohr has suffered for generations. I am young, and I am already weary of this struggle. I am tired of hearing reports of starving villages, of uprisings from people desperate for survival, of brutality. I am tired of pouring over documents to find a way that Nohr can continue living as winter steals the last of our sun. I am tired of leading campaigns against starving countries to feed ourselves. We are all tired. The stress of war drags down on all of our shoulders. I do not want children to grow up without any hope for peace, with bile coating their every word simply because that was the environment they grew into, our budding plants choking between stones. We all want a solution for this, and under my father’s rule, we have pushed towards our survival. Perhaps you think that was right. We are alive now, aren’t we? But I think that that light we have been chasing leads us towards a dead end. I stand here now, king, and I know what we must do to end our suffering. And I know what you will think of my solution, and it is not favorable, but for now just listen and hold your tongues.

“I know that when I said my father died in battle, you all thought ‘Hoshido’. You all wondered how we could enact revenge against them. But my father did not die by Hoshido’s hands. Those who attacked my father rode brown beasts, large and bulky things with the head of a bird and the body of a beast. Not Hoshidan, not Nohrian either. They dressed as Hoshidans though. They wanted us to attack Hoshido. Those plans you devised earlier in your pursuit of vengeance would’ve led us to our deaths, I am sure. As this deceptive country wants us to. 

“I believe that Nohr will die without Hoshido, that pushing against our neighbors will strangle us. So to live, we must side with Hoshido.” Xander rose his voice, above the beginnings of dissent. “Hold your tongues! Put your prejudices aside. I know what your arguments are. Do not think that I have not considered this, that your complaints are something that I have not antagonized over. I know. I know them all. I realize that this goes against everything we have done in the past. Some of you might even be thinking that it isn’t Nohrian. But that is no excuse to stagnate.

“Hoshido’s emblem is the sun, and ours the twin moons. For too long we have stood opposite of them and seen them as rivals, as something to be jealous of. But I shall bring us into a prosperous time, one of peace, of unity. I have already met with our neighbors, and we are already working towards peace. Plans are flowering. At a later time, at my coronation, I will stand in front of my country again crowned for all to see, for all to know that I am King, and I will show you just what peace can achieve, what this peace means. But until then, I will work towards my vision. Under Hoshido’s sun, Nohr will shine.” Xander turned and left the room, left no room for questions or rebuke. The crowd rose up behind him and his siblings fell into line at his side, straight backed, stiff faces, no weaknesses. Their words and doubts felt like stones, beating against him, and he could hear his father’s voice in his head with them. 

He kept walking. 

Xander gestured for Leo to come to his side. He was shaking slightly after the speech, so many people (and that was nothing compared to the coronation that would come later, but no, later, he had to focus on the present). “The most important thing is to make sure that the we withdraw the mages along the border. We’ve already ceased production of Faceless, but now that Garon is officially dead, we can permanently rid Nohr of those bloated corpses.”

“Of course,” Leo said, marching beside Xander. “Shall we go over what you should negotiate in our trade agreement?”

“Leo, we’ve gone over this before. I know what I’m doing.”

“We just seemed to be going over obvious things though. I thought I’d check.”

Xander glared at Leo and Camilla rubbed his arm. “We know what we should be doing. You know what you’ll be doing. Elise and Corrin know what they’re supposed to do.”

“What am I doing?” Corrin asked.

“Being your lovely self, and you’re doing wonderful.”

“No, you don’t have any concrete duties. You can sit in on a conference if need be but.” He looked over at her, rubbed her head. “Nothing is needed.”

Corrin frowned. “Okay. I’ll try my best to learn how to be useful.”

Camilla hugged her and Xander frowned. Did he imply that? He felt weight settle in his stomach. He knew all the double meanings in everything his father said, but he didn’t know them when they came out of his own mouth. He’d have to work on that. “Are you sure you two would be able handle these nobles? They’re causing quite a problem. I should listen to it. I’ve been cold to them.”

Leo rolled his eyes. “Nobles are things we have dealt with since we were children. We have more power now. We can handle this.”

“It’s different. This situation I’ve put you in is very odd. I should be here to deal with the fallout, not running off to another country.”

“In an ideal situation, maybe, but you haven’t exactly inherited something ideal to begin with.” Leo stopped on the steps leading outside and shook his head. Xander left him to collect himself and walked to Bucephalus.

Camilla took his arm and kissed his cheek. “You worry too much about us.” She patted his arm and let him mount Bucephalus. She turned to Corrin and started fixing her hair. Corrin just smiled and waited for her preening to end.

“You need to stop being a brother and start being a king,” Leo said, walking back to Xander’s side. “So focus on yourself.” Leo tightened a strap on Bucephalus’ saddle. Unnecessarily, Xander was sure, but Leo’s mouth was a tight line and his shoulders were stiff, so he let him fiddle. “Hoshido is important, it is the most important thing for Nohr. We need good relations, we need progress. If you’re worried about your little siblings half a world away, you will not benefit us. You have to focus on this marriage. And of course, the trade agreement.”

“Of course,” Xander said, looking down at Leo. He seemed to want to say more, but Xander wasn’t sure what, so he waited.

Leo stood and stared at Bucephalus’ flank for a long moment before he looked up at Xander. “Keep our sisters safe. Gods know what we’d do without them.”

“Of course. They’ll be keeping a watchful eye on me as well.” Leo nodded and took a step back. “Camilla, let Corrin get on a horse, please. We’ll need to leave soon.” He watched Camilla mother a bit more while Flora and Felicia waited to help Corrin onto Jakob’s horse. He sighed and shook his head and turned to Leo. “Is Odin at the ready?”

“He’s been waiting, I’m sure. It’s all on us then.” 

“I’m ready!” Elise called, pulling Pyrrha to a stop next to Xander. “Camilla!” Elise yelled, and finally Camilla let Corrin go, let her scramble to her place.

“If we are all ready then…” Leo pulled out a tome and let the book fall open. The pages turned without being touched. A dull blue light glowed from the spine, flickering shadows across Leo’s face. He looked up at his siblings and their retainers close by. “Ten is not a significant number, but nevertheless, please do not cause a fuss. This isn’t my specialty, but trust me. It will be over soon and your job will begin. I wish you all the best of luck. I’ll see you all in a couple of weeks.” Leo smiled, then raised his hand over his tome. The magic surged and pushed out and circles spun at their feet. They pulled their horses’ reigns tight, holding them still as light pushed up, made them all glow. It warmed Xander, and he could feel the magic coating his skin, breaking him apart. Xander saw Leo’s smile before he burst into light. 

Xander wasn’t a fan of teleportation magic. He understood their purpose, their use, but it was unpleasant when their entire being was scratched into light, and the moment stretched forever and lasted an eternity only to abruptly land them back into Nohr, back into darkness, back into flesh.

And unfortunately, into Odin’s overdramatic presence. Odin greeted everyone with his usual flair, and Xander rode over to where Reina stood, posed high on her kinshi. “Reina.”

“Milord,” she said, settling down into the saddle and inclining her head towards him. Already more polite. “You’ve brought company.”

“My siblings. I suppose this will not be a problem.”

“Of course not.” Her eyes slid over to Odin, who was dramatically reminiscing with Corrin, who didn’t remember him, and he was awkwardly trying to recover.

“He’s not coming with us.”

“Ah.”

Xander waited until everything had calmed down, and then they began their trek to the capital. They took a more direct path for that trip and they met more people along the way. It was improper, but he kept looking over to see where Corrin and Elise were. At night, he found his dreams so restless and so fearful that he did rounds to see where his siblings were.

They were well protected, both by their escort and their retainers and Corrin’s servants, but Xander couldn’t help but be worried. Horses weren’t nearly as common in Hoshido, and here they were, a parade of cloaked horsemen. Hoshido wouldn’t have received the news yet, and by the time they’d arrive at the capital, they’d still only have the faintest of whispers. But Nohrians, even under Hoshidan guard, weren’t to be trusted. And some part of him expected Reina to turn around and spear him and tell him that he was a fool. 

Even still, all the anxiety was worth seeing Corrin, on the back of Jakob’s horse, looking around at the sights. She constantly pulled her hood down and Flora had to remind her to keep it up. But she couldn’t help look around constantly.

“I remember this scent,” Corrin said, stretching up, her head tilted back. “I remember it. I think I’ve dreamed about it. I never knew what it was.”

“Cherry blossoms,” Xander said.

“Cherry blossoms,” she repeated and sighed. “That’s wonderful.”

Elise was nothing but sunshine as well and Effie and Arthur had to physically drag her away from some of the merchants they passed, bombarding them with questions. He smiled, watched them, hoped that the anxiety boiling his stomach would fade when they reached the capital. 

It didn’t, a tumbling that wouldn’t go away, that he would regret everything.

(Of course he would, asking for peace wasn’t Nohrian you take what is yours to stay alive. You’re a fool, Xander. They’re fooling you, as Hoshidans do. You’re wrong, everything you think is wrong. You’re a joke to them, Xander, and you’re marrying them and pretending it will mean something for your countries.)

Xander’s brain was floating, and it felt like it didn’t take long at all for them to be standing outside the throne room, feet firmly on the ground, their retainers mingling behind them. It felt like too soon. The time traveling was not long enough to prepare him, not when he was so preoccupied with his sisters. Foolish foolish, how could he expect to rule when he was still so sentimental? He was underprepared, he was leading his sisters into a trap, he would lose Corrin after freeing her.

He was brought out of his head as Reina spoke. “Allow me to announce your arrival, King Xander,” Reina said, bowing to them and then entering the throne room.

They had a few minutes then. Xander turned around and faced his siblings. “Elise, I must remind you to be cordial. Hoshidan culture is very reserved, and how you work with Nohrians will not have the same affect for Hoshidans.”

“I know.”

“Make a good impression. You’re charming.”

Elise smiled at that. “Thanks!”

Xander turned to Corrin. She had her arms crossed under her chest, staring up at the ceiling. Her foot tapped in the ground. Xander smiled at Elise. “Why don’t you lecture our retainers on good behavior? I think Jakob in particular deserves one.”

Elise glanced at Corrin, then smiled. “Yeah, of course!” She skipped over to the crowd of retainers and stood in front of them, beginning a lecture. She crossed her arms behind her back, a mimicry of Leo, though she swayed as she talked.

Xander took Corrin’s arm and led her away from the group. “Corrin? How are you?”

She shook her head and stared at the ground. “I want to help. What do you want me to do?”

“That’s not an answer. Tell me how you’re doing.”

Corrin looked up at Xander, laughed a bit, and shook her head. “I’m scared still.” She looked over Xander’s shoulder, at the golden door.

“Of them?”

She nodded, sighed.

“Why?”

“What if they don’t like me? What if I’m not what they wanted? Or expected?”

Xander shook his head. “They might not have known you as long as we have, but I guarantee they would fight the world for a chance to see you. As I know my siblings would do for you.”

“That’s not actually comforting, Xander.”

“My apologies. But the sentiment is still here. They’ll adore you, I’m sure.”

She nodded, but didn’t seem convinced. “What the Queen is like Father? What if I can’t lea—what I won’t be…” She didn’t focus and Xander tried not to show that he was afraid for her. He couldn’t leave her. He held her hand and squeezed. “Xander…”

“Father…was not…he wasn’t normal, Corrin. I don’t think they would do that to you.”

She stared up at him. She squeezed his hand. “Promise you’ll be there for me?”

“I’m still your brother, no matter what. I promise I will always be there for you.”

She nodded and let go of his hand. He let his hand fall and she grabbed it again. “Can I stand behind you?”

Corrin was five again, still new, still lost. Xander smiled. “For now.”

Reina reentered, looked at all of them and nodded. “They’re all expecting you, King.”

Xander waved Elise over to his side and Corrin stood behind him. Corrin’s fists pressed into his back, against the buckles of his armor. The three of them entered the throne room. 

Mikoto was standing next to her throne, her children standing on different stairs, Yukimura at her side. Ryoma was on the floor. He tilted his head up as Xander entered, sneering like he smelled something bad. How lovely. Even if Xander felt the same way, he wouldn’t treat it so overtly. “Queen Mikoto,” Xander said, bowing slightly, Corrin pressed against his back. He crossed his arms behind his back. It was a gesture he did before, so it wasn’t suspicious, and it allowed Corrin to grasp onto his hand and squeeze.

“King Xander,” Mikoto replied, bowing in turn. “I see you are not alone this time.”

“I am not. I’ve brought my family, so they can see Hoshido, so they can help bridge this gap between our countries.” Xander held out his free hand and Elise quickly stepped forward next to him, smiling widely. “This is my youngest sister, Princess Elise.”

Elise curtsied, formal, as she was taught, then looked up with a grin, scanning the royals before she found Sakura—the closest to her age—and waved at her. Sakura blanched.

“And my other sister,” Xander said, and Corrin squeezed his hand before letting him go, letting him step to the side. “Corrin.”

Silence stretched as they stared at Corrin. Xander glanced around the room at each person, back at Corrin to see how she was taking it. Sakura had her hand over her mouth. Corrin swallowed and clenched and unclenched her fists. Takumi had his arms crossed over his chest and was hunched over, hugging himself and looking like he was going to be sick. Corrin opened her mouth to speak, shut it again. Hinoka ran down the steps and put her hand on Ryoma’s shoulder and Ryoma was silent, never relaxing his pose, but he didn’t look away. Corrin looked down at her feet and crossed one foot behind the other, falling down into a curtsey. 

Mikoto slowly walked down the stairs to Corrin, her eyes wide. Corrin straightened, swallowed. She looked like she didn’t know what to do, her fingers curling like she wanted to grab something. “Is it really you?” Mikoto asked, stretching her hand out towards Corrin’s face. Corrin moved back and away from her, before she moved forward again and Mikoto gently touched Corrin’s chin. Corrin didn’t look like she knew what to do. Mikoto cupped Corrin’s cheek and laughed as tears tracked down her face. “It’s you, it’s my daughter, it’s you.”

Corrin nodded a bit and she took a shaking breath. “I—” she started, her voice cracking, “I have a mother.” 

Mikoto wrapped her arms around Corrin and held her. She pressed her lips to her head, took shaking breaths as Corrin clung to her. Xander couldn’t imagine anyone else in their family looking at their mothers and having such joy. He couldn’t remember any of his siblings having mothers that looked at their children as Mikoto did. He thought Corrin, in the swirling of her thoughts, realized that too. She seemed relaxed.

Elise shifted at his side and then reached for his hand. He looked down at her and she stared straight ahead, her face blank. Did she even have memories of her mother? He squeezed her hand. She looked up at him and smiled just a bit.

“You’re finally home,” Mikoto said as she pulled away and Xander pressed his eyebrows together. He couldn’t look at her and looked towards her children. He met Ryoma’s glare before Ryoma looked back at Corrin. Ryoma placed a hand on Hinoka’s shoulder. Hinoka was holding her arm, stared at Corrin, shaking just slightly. Ryoma squeezed her arm again and walked forward. Mikoto let go of Corrin and cupped her cheek again before she stepped back. “Ryoma.”

Ryoma bowed his head to her and looked over at Corrin. He looked human instead of a stony prince. Like an older brother should look. “Kamui. Do you remember me?”

Corrin bit her lip and shook her head. “I have,” she started and Ryoma tilted his head to the side. “I have a lot of memory problems.”

Ryoma glanced over at Xander for an instant, eyes narrowed. He looked back at Corrin and his face was soft again. “That’s fine. I remember you well. And we have time to remember each other again. I’m Ryoma, your older brother,” he said like his five years with her and shared blood held more weight than Xander’s fifteen years with Corrin. He smiled and held her hand without asking. She seemed startled by the contact. “It’s good to know that you’re finally back home.”

“We still have your room the same,” Mikoto said, smiling next to her daughter, not moving much further from her. “I couldn’t bear to have it changed. Everyone else has though, oh they’ve all grown up so much.” Mikoto looked over at her other children.

Xander followed their gaze. Sakura had her toes over the edge of the stars and was looking down at them. She looked like she wanted to go down further, but physically didn’t know how to. She saw Xander watching and looked at the wall. Takumi was still hugging himself, staring absently down at them while scratching his elbow. Hinoka was stiff, statue-like, a stone woman with the vulnerability of a teenager. She had not looked away from Corrin.

“Come, Kamui,” Mikoto said, placing her hand on the small of Corrin’s back, gently guiding her forward. Corrin looked over at Xander and Xander took a couple of small steps following them. Ryoma watched him again. Elise skipped ahead of him, ready for more introductions.

Corrin stopped near Hinoka. “Um,” she started, then put on a smile. “Hello.”

Stone cracked and Hinoka started crying. She dove forward and wrapped her arms around Corrin, pressed her face into her shoulder and sobbed. Xander stepped forward, hand raised to comfort her, but stopped and stepped back. Mikoto watched him, then turned to her daughters. “I—” Hinoka bawled into Corrin’s shoulder. “I’ve been fighting…my whole life for you. To see you. Sister. Sister. You’re here.”

“Yeah,” Corrin said, wrapping her arms around Hinoka, squeezing her back. “Yeah, I’m here.”

He was now intruding. Sakura had jogged down the stairs, eyes shining and ready to spill. This was a family and Xander was an ugly outsider. Xander tugged Elise’s arm. “Come now. We should give them time.” He made eye contact with Yukimura. 

Yukimura nodded and walked towards a side door. He held it open for them and ushered them into the empty hallway. They walked forward a couple of steps before Yukimura turned and faced them again. “Well,” he said, “that was certainly a turn of events.”

“I hope that it hasn’t caused too much excitement and we can get down to business,” Xander said. 

Yukimura bowed his head with a smile, a small, genuine thing. “Of course, King Xander.”

Elise stepped forward and stuck out her hand. “Hi! My name’s Elise. What’s yours?”

Yukimura stared at Elise’s hand and Xander fought the urge to groan. Elise, strolling up to Hoshidan wall and bringing a charming, dainty hammer to it. But Yukimura slowly smiled and shook her hand. “My name is Yukimura, tactician of Hoshido.” He bowed slightly to her. “And it is an honor to meet you, Princess.”

Elise laughed, started to say something else when the door opened again. They all turned as Ryoma closed the door behind him. Xander stiffened as he walked towards them. He was a broad figure, the spikes of his armor only making him bigger, more threatening. It felt like he could’ve taken up the entire hallway with just the span of his shoulders. He walked closer, and Xander wanted to grab Elise, put himself between her and Ryoma, to keep his knife-like glare off of her. His heart pounded in his throat and it hurt to swallow. This wasn’t fear, he told himself. This was survival.

Ryoma stopped in front of them, crossing his arms in front of his chest. “Prince Ryoma,” Yukimura said, bowing. “I’m surprised to see you here. I’d expect you to stay with your family.” Expected to spend time with Corrin was underneath that, and Xander wondered why he would leave her.

“Yes, well,” Ryoma sighed. “There will be time later. At the moment, we have more important things to go over. It would be remiss if I missed negotiations when I’m the one being negotiated.”

Elise gasped, loud. “You’re the one Xander’s marrying?”

Ryoma didn’t look amused. “I am.”

Elise had a specific way of working, different from the rest of her siblings. She was young, innocent, pure, and she knew what that meant. She could charm people with her cuteness. It worked surprisingly well with near everyone she met, including Yukimura. But Ryoma didn’t budge. But neither did Elise, grinning widely at him. “Wow! You’re really cool!”

Ryoma shifted a bit at that.

“Oh!” Elise gasped again, putting a hand over her mouth. “Does that mean you’re my big brother now? Or well, you will be.”

Ryoma stared at Elise for a long moment.

She laughed and bounced on the balls of her toes. She remembered to be a princess and grabbed her skirts and curtsied to him. “It’s an honor to meet you.” She straightened and grinned at him.

Ryoma knocked his feet together and bowed to her, saying nothing.

Xander tried to let out a breath as quietly as he could. He felt like he had been holding it in the entire time. He relaxed his grip on his wrist (he grabbed it when Elise had stepped forward and dug in his nails as hard as he could to stop himself from pulling Elise back) and let out another breath. That caught Ryoma’s attention and he turned to Xander. Xander inclined his head to him, forcing his face to stay blank. “Prince Ryoma.”

“King Xander,” Ryoma responded. “I trust travel treated you well.”

“It did.”

“That’s good,” Ryoma said with a tone that clearly said that he did not care. He looked down at Elise. “Will you be joining us for talks, Princess?”

Elise puffed out her cheeks.

“Elise, our conversations will be very important. It is your future, and you should see its fruitful beginnings,” Xander said, like he was trying to convince Elise even though they already had planned this conversation.

“That,” Elise started, “still sounds boring.”

“Would you rather see more of Hoshido?” Ryoma asked before Xander could propose it.

Elise brightened and hopped a bit. “Uh-huh!”

Ryoma nodded. “Kagero,” he commanded and a ninja appeared.

“Ohmigosh,” Elise gasped. She stepped closer and stared at Kagero, walked around her like there was something to see. Kagero just watched with a small smile.

“This is my retainer, Kagero. She is very capable in all aspects, and I hope she will provide as an informative guide for you.”

“Thank you, Prince Ryoma!”

Kagero bowed her head. “Princess Elise. It is an honor to escort you today. What of our lovely castle would you like to see?”

“Which are the best parts? I’d like to see those. Please.”

“Of course, Princess,” she bowed and started walking down the hall.

Elise began to follow but she stopped and tugged Xander’s hand. “Don’t forget. Flower girl.”

“Elise.” 

“Flower girl.”

“I’ll see what I can do,” Xander said and watched her leave, satisfied. He turned back to Ryoma and Yukimura. Ryoma had an eyebrow raised. “I apologize for my sister. Please pay her no mind.”

“What is a flower girl?” Ryoma asked.

“It’s nothing to be concerned about.”

“This isn’t concern, it’s curiosity. Is it such a disturbing question?”

Xander sighed and crossed his arms. “It’s a role in Nohrian wedding tradition. A child, usually a young girl, scatters flowers on the path the couple walks down. It’s to symbolize the relationship blossoming.”

“I didn’t think flowers grew Nohr.”

“They do. Is it so surprising?”

“I’ve heard the sun never shines in Nohr.”

“And I’ve heard Hoshido burns under a relentless sun. But that’s just rumors and I’ve never believed such fanciful things. We do have sunlight, just as you have moonlight.”

Yukimura cleared his throat and stepped between the two of them. Xander just glared at Ryoma over his head. Ryoma did the same. “We must be on our way then. We do have much to talk about in such a short time.”

“Of course,” Xander said. “Our talk has been delayed, and we shouldn’t keep it anymore. I’ve talked with my own tactician and I would like to share our ideas about the trade agreement.”

“I think Mother will be spending time with Kamui, if that is not a problem.”

“Not at all. It was expected.”

Ryoma tilted his head and looked at him like people looked at worms. 

Yukimura cleared his throat. “And considering the Queen is with her daughter, it would be poor of us to discuss her country without her. But since we have the two of you, perhaps we can consider the mechanics of the wedding.”

Xander should’ve expected it. There would be time later, of course. But the delay made him sick. “Of course. Please, lead the way, Yukimura.”

Yukimura walked down the hall. Xander and Ryoma glared at each other for a moment before they turned and followed behind him. Ryoma’s armor was large. Xander didn’t want to stand close to him. He didn’t move away. He was a king, he couldn’t yield even if he wanted to make himself small and walk along the wall. But the spike of his shoulder gleamed out of the corner of his eye, sharp. He kept expecting it to poke him and scratch him. 

Ryoma did not look at him once. Xander kept glancing at him to make sure that he was not going to get closer. 

They arrived at the same war room and they settled in their chairs, three chairs all equal distances around the table. Maybe. Yukimura and Ryoma seemed to sit closer. Or they were just sitting further away from him. There was no real difference. Yukimura served tea for the two of them and Xander wondered why the cups didn’t have handles. He didn’t realize it the last time but now it was important. He wasn’t sure where it was the most proper to drink. What a stupid thing to worry about. He looked back at the Hoshidans so far away from him. “I do not know if you two have had any ideas, but considering our marriage is the melding of two countries, a symbolic union, the wedding ceremony itself should be an equal melding of the two cultures.”

“Yes, that statement has the most basic logic, I’m glad that you considered it.” 

Was it in poor form to punch Ryoma even if he rightly deserved it? He clenched his jaw and sighed. “Regardless. Should we perhaps go over what traditions we have?”

And so they did. For hours. Xander and Ryoma talked about their own traditions while Yukimura wrote on two sheets of paper, then pulled out a third and they talked and merged their ideas. Both of their countries had religious ceremonies—though Nohr was falling out of favor with religion in general, and that knowledge felt like bells signaling the end—and priests would have to be consulted to merge their different cultures during the ceremony.

For hours they talked about the wedding, nothing else, the wedding in detail so much detail, like they wanted to get out of the way and never discuss it again, but it was still horrid, no breaks, just Yukimura mediating as Ryoma was stone and cold and nearly cruel. Ryoma did not look at him often and when he did it felt like knives. It reminded him of his father, judging, cold, everything wrong wrong wrong. Xander was glad he didn’t care about Ryoma at all or he could’ve been made mute under the pressure like he had under his father’s gaze a dozen of times.

That didn’t make it any better. Just a different kind of suffocating, one he breathed steadily through instead of drowning. The insistent details, explanations, defending, over and over, sun setting far later than it should’ve, Xander was getting exhausted but he was King now and Kings did not weaken in front of a rival country over talks of marriage. He kept his chin high, drank tea when it didn’t feel like a weakness, and talked even as his voice scratched.

“The High Prince then would move to Nohr, of course,” Xander said, a simple observation as the marriage conversation seemed to be ending. Ryoma moved. Xander’s eyes snapped to him, to see what he would do. He just crossed his arms over his chest, breathed deeply through his nose. He stared at Xander like he was a worm. “Is something the matter, High Prince Ryoma?”

“No,” he said, glaring at Xander. “Nothing at all, King. As you’ve said, it’s only expected. How could I marry you and stay in Hoshido?”

He expected some more barbs, but Ryoma’s tone was resigned. Xander didn’t question it. “Well, we have covered most all of the topics we can, unless there is some aspect of weddings that I have forgotten about.”

Yukimura shook his head, tapped the paper. “We have the outfit concept, designs to be drawn later.” A mix of cultures, Xander in Hoshidan garb, Ryoma in Nohrian. “We have the ceremony and the reception planned out as heavily as we can. We are past the planning, now we must get it executed, and that will take time and more people than the three of us. I cannot think of anything else.”

“Then that is one thing done.” Xander cracked his knuckle. It was near deafening. Not as subtle as he hoped. Ryoma looked displeased but not any different. Yukimura didn’t notice. “I suppose all that’s left would be finalizing our treaty.”

“The actual practice for our symbolism, as it were,” Ryoma said.

“Yes.”

“Then that will be tomorrow.” Ryoma pressed his hands on the table and stood. “This conversation has gone on for quite a while. It’s nearly time to retire.”

Was it? The sun was still out. Usually the moon was higher before a Nohrian day ended. But this was Hoshido, not Nohr. Xander had not gotten used to the patterns of the days of Hoshido. It was easier to not pay attention to those things when traveling, to just pay attention to the rocking of a horse. “If our discussion goes as speedily as it did today, then I shouldn’t burden you for much longer.”

“And what a relief that would be for all of us.”

Yukimura coughed.

Ryoma glanced at Yukimura and turned back to Xander. “It is late. Please allow me to escort you to your room.”

“Of course, High Prince.” Xander stood, bowed to Yukimura, then followed Ryoma out of the war room. They walked in silence. Ryoma walked quietly, even in armor. Xander had fought many samurai in his life and were always light on their feet, speedy with quick movements. But they were smaller. Ryoma was too large of a man to move so silently. He tried to imagine him in Nohr, living there, walking through the halls as he did now. He would’ve lasted long when they were children. 

Ryoma looked over his shoulder at Xander. “What is it, King Xander? You look like you’ve smelled something rotten.”

“It’s none of your concern.”

Ryoma stopped short and turned quickly. Xander stopped as well. He was aware of Ryoma’s sword. He was aware that he was physically unable to stop anything Ryoma would do. (He knew that Hoshido was truly an ally but he did not live by trusting those with harsh glares.) “You are King of Nohr, a guest of Hoshido. Do you not realize what exactly that means? You don’t have to be so stiff. We aren’t going to do you any harm.”

“Forgive me for being cautious in an unfamiliar country.”

“This is Hoshido, not Nohr. We are kind to our guests, whether they are deserving of our respect or not.”

“Ah, and this is the famed Hoshidan kindness I see. Wonderful. I’d hate to see you be rude. Or is that what I’ll have to look forward to as husbands?”

Ryoma grimaced, then let it fade and muttered something in Hoshidan. 

“Ah yes, the continued hospitality of Hoshidans: Gossiping in another language.”

“Are you always so unpleasant?” Ryoma asked like he wasn’t stiff and unwelcoming at all times. 

Xander was ready to bite back when the door they were standing in front of opened. Elise popped her head out, already changed into a casual dress. She grinned. “Xander! Prince Ryoma too!” Elise bowed quickly, her twintails bouncing and swayed. “How were the marriage negotiations?”

“We did agree on the importance of a flower girl and your role as that,” Xander said. That was all she wanted to know.

Elise grinned and bounced on her heels. “Yay! Oh, Prince Ryoma! Thank you for allowing Miss Kagero to escort me! She was really nice! The best guide I’ve ever had.”

Ryoma bowed his head. “Thank you, Princess. I’m glad she was able to entertain you.”

Elise finally brought her attention back to Xander. “Did you eat anything big brother?”

“There was some sushi at the meeting. It filled me quite well.” He almost choked eating it. Raw fish was not easy to chew.

“If you are sure of that,” Ryoma said, all professional and cold. “If not, there are always ninja about that can serve you with a simple whistle.” Ryoma turned to Elise. “Do you find your room accommodating? I realize it might be small. We weren’t expecting anyone more than the King and his retainers.”

“It’s really pretty. But why are the beds on the floor?”

Ryoma looked confused. “Why,” he started, “would your beds not be on the floor?”

Elise blinked, looked at Xander. She cupped her hand over her mouth and whispered loudly, “Hoshidans don’t have beds do they?”

Ryoma looked at Xander as Xander shook his head. He glanced at Ryoma. “Nohrians do not use futons unless when on the road. We have our beds on thick mattresses that sit on a stand off the floor.”

“Why are your beds elevated?”

“Because we like comfort.”

Ryoma stared at Xander for a long moment before he let out a long sigh, a sigh that Xander could feel stretching his ribs for hours. “Regardless. I hope the room is comfortable for you. May I help you in any other way?”

Elise shifted from foot to foot. “Um…” she started and Ryoma turned to her. She took a step back, looked up at him. “Where’s…Corrin? Will she be staying with us?”

Ryoma didn’t respond for a moment. “She has her childhood room. Kamui would most likely be staying there.”

And not with her family. Because why would the people who raised the scared little child Garon brought home matter when her birth family was there?

But there was no point in saying that. Ryoma continued talking. “You’ve had a long journey, so rest well. I will personally rouse you when it is time for breakfast. Then, I hope, the true negotiations will begin.”

“I look forward to that,” Xander said.

“See you tomorrow, Ryoma!” Elise said, smiling.

Ryoma nodded once at her, bowed to Xander, then left. Xander did not relax until he rounded the corner and was out of sight. Elise reached out and tugged his hand. “Um…our luggage is in the room already. And everything else.”

“That’s very good.” He sighed and smiled for Elise. “I’m sorry if I do not have your energy. The meeting was very tiring.” And gods above, was he weak, made and unable to function by simple conversation and pressure from two men, how would he handle the Nohrians when he was the one they all looked towards?

Elise, however, didn’t notice. “I bet it was. I had fun though. And learned some stuff.” Elise pointed into their room and Xander entered their room. “You’ve gotta remove your shoes before you step on the straw. It’s a thing,” Elise said, pointing to where her shoes sat in front of the mat.

“I don’t think it’s straw,” Xander said, sitting down so he could begin to unlace his boots. “Hoshidans like bamboo. It’s probably that. It will take me a while though, so feel free to tell me what you have learned.” Xander would be doing all the politics and Elise would learn the culture and how it would harm them. He paused. Then again, she was a child. “Or start with the fun bits. Whichever you prefer.”

She preferred the fun bits, and Xander relaxed to the music of Elise’s happiness. He listened, responded, but it was simple, it was Elise, it was family. Xander could tell when the conversation shifted though, at the talk of Mikoto’s other retainer. “Orochi mentioned about how she wasn’t trusted because of her magical talent. I’m not sure what that means. But all the paintings—I’ll get back to that—have this really high focus on swords and muscly stuff. I didn’t see a single mage.”

“Diviner in Hoshido.”

“That’s odd too, I think. But Kagero is _great_ friends with Orochi, so if I can get Kagero to tour with me, then I’ll be able to talk with Orochi some more and figure stuff out. I have a feeling that Leo might be in trouble in Hoshido, but I’ll figure out for sure.”

“Very good.”

“Thanks. But I discovered something like, really really good.”

Xander crossed his legs on the futon. Elise said conversations were more fun on beds, even if they were on the floor, so Xander obliged. “Oh? What did you find out, little sister?”

“Hoshidans have weird gendered hair.”

Xander frowned. “Elise, that’s not what I was hoping you’d discover.”

“Long hair isn’t feminine to them,” Elise continued. “Short hair is. And longer hair is more masculine. All their paintings of samurai have long hair. So Ryoma—”

“Is wearing a headdress.”

“No, he’s not!” Elise puffed out her cheeks. “That’s his hair! He’s a stud!”

Xander winced. “Elise, please don’t call him a stud.”

“For Hoshidans, he is a stud! He’s the manliest man! You should see their artworks. All the men have all these long, messy hair and like most of the women have clean, short hair.”

She may have had a point, stud comment notwithstanding. He continued talking, trying to figure out what she might’ve wanted to tell him. “Is that why short hair is feminine?”

“Yeah, from what I could see. Makes sense. Short hair always seemed easier to clean. Did you see Princess Sakura? She’s got such short hair, but it’s so perfect. But Princess Hinoka’s short hair is a bit messier. So she’s like, feminine, but still a tomboy because it’s that wild of men’s. And I say ‘most’ of the women because like next to this guy who had big poofy hair like Prince Ryoma’s, there was this woman with kinda wild spiky red hair. Maybe I don’t have everything right. But it’s still a thing, you know. And their paintings are all ‘wooosh’ and dynamic and their hair follows that.”

Xander was beginning to pick up on what Elise was trying to express. “Hoshido has a warrior’s culture, much like Nohr, but they find beauty in the ruggedness of battle.”

Elise nodded furiously. “And Nohr isn’t like that, it’s all shining armor and stuff. Big brother, you’re fit for the portraits back home as a warrior king, but in Hoshido—”

“I’m more of a pretty doll.”

Elise nodded, grinning widely.

Xander sighed. “It will be hard then, to hold an image in Hoshido. It’s good to know what I’m dealing with. Thank you, Elise.”

Elise beamed. “But at the same time, Ryoma looks like a barbarian in Nohr. So he’ll have a hard time too.”

“That’s irrelevant.”

Elise frowned. “If he’s going to be my big brother, I want to make sure he gets help too.”

“Elise, I am marrying him, that is all.”

“But marriage makes him family. You marry someone, you invite them into your lives, you love them and sing to them. And we’re your family so he’s family.”

Xander sighed. Elise had romantic ideas, did not know how a sibling’s blood stained hands. “Perhaps if marriage in this case was something more than a political union.”

Elise frowned. She scooted over so she was sitting next to Xander and leaned against his shoulder. She rubbed Xander’s arm, his wrist. 

“I don’t need comforting.”

“But it’s sad. You’re going to get married and you don’t even like him.”

“That’s simply a fact of life as a crown prince. I’ve known since a child that my eventual marriage would be arranged for political convince. I’ve been expecting a loveless marriage my whole life. At least I have the choice of which politics I’m furthering with my marriage.” Elise didn’t stop pouting. Xander rubbed her head. “Come now. The sun may just be setting now, but it is late. You must be tired.”

Elise nodded. “I wish Corrin was here.”

Xander couldn’t respond.

“Do you think she’s having fun? Being with her birth family?”

“I would think.”

“She looked so happy to see her mom. Do you miss yours?”

Xander had precious few memories of his mother. Katerina had died when he was young, but he did love her. “At times. I wish I knew her better.”

“Yeah, that’d be nice,” Elise said, picking at her nails. He couldn’t remember her and her mother having a conversation before. He ran his fingers through her hair and she sighed. “Hey, Xander?”

“Hmm?”

“Remember when we used to share a bed? When I got scared at night?”

“Of course.” She wasn’t the only one.

“I mean, I know I’m too old now but. I mean, we’re sleeping on the floor anyways so it’s like a sleepover.”

“We have plenty of room here. There’s no reason to have futons across the room.” He patted her shoulder. “Help me rearrange them.”

They pulled the futons close, right next to each other and Xander went over the next day with Elise. He was glad she was enjoying herself, but duties needed to be done. She would see if she could get Kagero’s service again and talk more with Mikoto’s retainer. “And if I find anything that will make Prince Ryoma’s stay in Nohr more comfortable, I will do what I can.” She glared at Xander, pushed her lip out. “I feel bad for him. He’s not going to be king if he marries you. I wouldn’t want that to happen to you, so he must feel horrible. I want to help my newest big brother.”

Xander didn’t know what to say. He nodded to her. She grinned and fell onto the futon and Xander lay down next to her. They said their good nights and Xander hoped that he wouldn’t have nightmares. At the very least, if his brain was cruel enough to have nightmares, he didn’t want to wake Elise.

\---

He was back home. He was in the throne room, he thought. It was hard to tell. Shadows obscured everything. It moved and fluttered like fog. He couldn’t see through it. He was Nohrian, darkness shouldn’t have been a problem.

A breath was exhaled and creaked like old floorboards. “It’s because you are weak, Xander.”

Xander didn’t know if he was supposed to be a child or an adult. He couldn’t breathe. “I’m sorry,” he said into the darkness.

Garon sighed and Xander felt the weight of his breath pressing on his shoulders. “I don’t want your apologies.”

“I’m sorry. I’ll do my best to honor your name.”

“In Hoshido?”

“Father—” he started. He felt hands grabbing his ankles, curling around his feet.

Garon let out a sigh. “Oh, to be burdened with a son as weak as you.”

Fingers tangled in Xander’s hair, pulled him back. He was thrown onto the floor.

“Antonio was far better than you.”

Xander saw his brother above him, hair longer than it was when he died, slicked wet so it looked brown then like wheat. His eyes were swollen and bruised. His nose was shattered and dripped warm blood onto Xander’s face. He growled and sneered, teeth so pristine and white. He grabbed Xander’s throat and slammed his head down. The tile was like water underneath him, and it ripped as hands reached through and held his legs. Antonio slammed his head down again.

“Come now, Xander, where is your fight?”

Xander tried to breathe. Antonio's blood poured against his lips and into his mouth. 

Garon laughed as Xander drowned.

Xander kicked out and that startled him out of his dream. His father’s voice echoed and faded and he was back in Hoshido. He turned on his side and looked at Elise. She hadn’t woken up, which meant he didn’t kick her. He let out a long breath. Thank the gods. He rolled on his side and rubbed her head. She made a small, quiet noise and buried further into the pillow. He smiled. She was so happy, she was at peace. He felt like a wreck next to her. Twenty-six, king, plagued with nightmares about dead men. Elise, fourteen, sleeping soundly, stronger with more light and more smiles than he could ever hope to have. Xander rubbed her head one last time and kissed her hair. 

He laid on his back and stared at the ceiling. Hoshido was bright at night, and moonlight shone into the room. He stared at the ceiling, willed his eyes to close. His mind was buzzing. The ghost of his father was muttering in his head. He was beginning to doubt himself. Hoshido wasn’t the right choice, but even if it was, they said nothing about helping Nohr, just about the wedding. He knew they would talk about it later, but what if they didn’t?

He couldn’t stop thinking. He was lying in bed, anxiously shifting and moving, like there were rocks underneath his back. He couldn’t find comfort anywhere. His mind wouldn’t stop. He needed to do something, anything, he couldn’t just lay and wait for sleep. Hoshido wasn’t his home, but it was safe enough that he could walk around the castle grounds. He was an esteemed guest. He was a king. Who could stand against him? 

He looked back at Elise and left the room. He looked at his boots and just walked out of the room in his bare feet. He stood in the hall, looked both ways. He didn’t know where he wanted to go. It didn’t really matter. He cracked his fingers and turned right and walked. He didn’t care where he ended up going, he just let himself wander and turn. There was still so much left to do. All of their discussions that day had been pure fluff. There wasn’t anything important. But there was still time for more. But what if there wasn’t? What if Mikoto kicked them out beforehand? Unlike her, maybe, but what if? 

“Foolish,” he muttered. He cracked his knuckles again. “Stop thinking.” Great, now he couldn’t control his own voice, just speaking into the silence. “You’re King, you’re above this.” Like talking to himself in the middle of the night would help, would stop him from being a complete and utter failure to his country. “What a mess what a mess…”

Xander took a couple steps and stopped, trying to decide where he wanted to go. He thought he heard a footstep after he was still. He pressed his eyebrows together and turned around. There was no one behind him. “Of course, why would there be?” he muttered. It was the dream lingering, sticking when it should’ve been forgotten. “Stop it, stop it.” He kept walking. He pushed away the sticking shadows. He was alone in the castle. Everyone was asleep, except for him. There were no brothers trying to drown him, no sisters looking to crush his skull. 

He needed to stop thinking of that. Or else he wouldn’t be able to sleep. He wandered in the castle, muttering to himself to sort out his thoughts, cracking his knuckles, but even that didn’t calm him. “Knots and knots, gods can’t I think of nothing for a change?” He sighed and rubbed his face. Sleep pricked at his eyes. It hurt to keep them open, but nothing else about him wanted to rest. He hadn’t wielded power for long and he already felt like a wreck. “Perhaps I am not ready to be King,” he muttered then shook his head. He walked to the wall and drove his fist against the wood, not hard enough to shake it, but enough to echo in his arm. “No no no no,” he said with every punch, every bit of sting pulsing down his arm, “You are King, you must be ready, you must be for your family.”

If he was supposed to be king, he couldn’t just stroll like he was sleepwalking. He didn’t even know where he was. He couldn’t even say the color of the paint inside the building, he wasn’t paying attention to anything. He needed to be aware again.

Where was he? He was at an exit to the outside the castle, an unfamiliar area. With good reason, he realized. The King of Nohr had no place in the training grounds. Hoshido was different from Nohr, but the training area was so similar. Same configuration, rounded instead of square. He looked around at the wide, flat ground, walked out and stood at the center of it. Training was his greatest escape from his anxiety. His first retainer, Velvet, had told him that he needed to have something to do so he didn’t get so consumed by his thoughts that it froze him in public. He found that on the training field. It was never the best way to be rid of his anxiety, not when he raised his blade with the thought that he needed to prove that he deserved to be the crown prince. Even after Siegfried had chosen him and his right to rule was sealed, he had to fight to prove that he was worthy of his father’s affection. That he never got.

But still, training calmed him, the repetition of each movement. Steps, one two three. Things he knew well. The ache in his muscles that felt like a job well done. How clear his words came in the swing of a sword. Steps, one two three. He walked into the center of the training area, tapped his bare heels together, and stood tall. The thought of holding a sword made him feel sick, but perhaps, the movements would be allowed to calm him. The movements had to be vague enough that the spell wouldn’t affect him. It had to be. 

Xander shifted his stance, pretended like he was holding a rapier. Mikoto’s spell pressed down on his shoulders. He felt sick. He cursed and lowered his arms. The barrier was heavy and his anxiety heavier. He cracked his knuckles, flicked his wrists, cracked his knuckles again. He couldn’t sleep like this. He couldn’t go through negotiations like this. And it was only the first night.

“Pathetic, utterly pathetic.” Xander started walking again, towards what he assumed were the stables. It smelled like Nohr. Xander tested the door and eased it open. The floor was clean, and Xander slowly stepped inside. There weren’t horses inside, but pegai, wings curled against them as they slept. Xander noted that they slept lying down, heads tucked under their wings. One was awake, at the very back of the stable, her stall bigger than the others’. She beat her wings at Xander. “Can’t sleep either?” he asked. He wondered if pegai had the same greeting as horses. 

He stepped further into the stable, glancing at the down so he didn’t step on a nail or something equally unpleasant. “You have large stalls,” he noted. “Wings, I suppose make a difference. You need that space.” He moved so he was as much to the side as he could, so the pegasus could see him clearly. She didn’t seem irritated, ears facing forward. She still watched him with suspicion. Really, he was used to it. He held out his hand out to the pegasus, a few inches before her nose. She did not reciprocate. He took a step back, did not break eye contact. “It’s alright. I know that I am not who you are used to. Nohr must smell different than Hoshido.” He glanced to the side, at the wooden plaque with kanji carved into it. “I wish I could read that so I could at least call you by name. But alas, I’m forced to just talk. But perhaps you will be more open to conversation than your fellows.” He tried greeting again, stood with his hand out.

She stretched her nose out to him and let out a puff of air against his hand. 

“And so you are,” Xander noted. He stepped forward and petted her neck. He looked over her fur, slick and shining white. He could see a scar on her flank near her wing, a pinked mark, old. “You’ve been well cared for. I can tell you’re no stranger to fights, but you’re still in peek condition. Your rider must love you.” He petted the same spot. Horses liked rhythmic motions. It was not threatening. His hand moved back and forth. Back forth. He lost himself in petting, in looking over the pegasus. “Your mane is lovely,” he said, just to keep talking. “I wonder how long it must take your rider to braid it to prepare you for battle. I hope they do it themselves. No, they must. No rider of you would treat you with anything but the utmost respect and care.”

Xander didn’t know why she was awake in the first place, if she had the same anxiety that he did that kept him up. She seemed to have calmed. Her wings were folded against her back and when he stopped petting her, she turned her head towards him, like she was waiting for him to continue. He smiled and stroked her neck again. “I hope you, at least, get to sleep tonight. Gods know I won’t.” But still, petting the same spot, over and over soothed the noise buzzing his head. It wasn’t sparing, but it was relaxing enough. He moved in front of her and blew on her nose. She returned the gesture, accepted him. 

For a moment it was just the two of them in the warm quiet of the Hoshidan night. The pegai slept around them. At one point, he heard a morning dove cry out, sharp and sweet, then the night became silent again. It wasn’t home, but it felt just a little bit like Nohr.

The peace stayed for only a bit longer. He felt a tingling down his spine and he knew he was not alone. This time, he knew. No nightmares, a real threat. He also couldn’t do anything. He would die with a dagger in his chest like a child because he couldn’t raise his hand to someone while in Hoshido. So he just turned around. “Excuse me,” he said, with a tone like he was scolding Leo and Elise when they were younger. It was all he could do, all the authority he was allowed to have.

The air shifted, parted, and a ninja stood in the empty space, his hands raised. “My apologies,” he said, bowing. “I did not mean to startle you.”

“Do your patrols usually take you here?” Xander asked, avoiding the implication that he was afraid.

“No, milord. I was…directed here.” He straightened. “But King, it is late. You need your rest. Please let me escort you back to your chambers.”

Xander sighed. After all that relaxing and putting up airs again. “Very well. May I have your name, first?”

“Kaze, milord.”

“Kaze,” Xander repeated, trying out the foreign inflections. “A pleasure.”

Kaze nodded, then looked past him. “That pegasus, her name is Okaeri.”

Xander blinked, looked over at the Hoshidan writing. “Okaeri?”

“Yes, that is correct. Her rider, I’ve noted, shortens it to Kaeri when in battle though.”

“A strong name even still. It suits a pegasus.” He nodded to Okaeri and turned to Kaze. “Well. Lead the way, sir.”

Kaze bowed and turned to the stable door and held it open for Xander. Xander exited and Kaze secured the door again. “If I may, I was quite impressed that you sensed me. Ninja are not supposed to make their presence perceivable, and I moreso than others. But you knew as soon as I was in the room. You are truly a worthy warrior.” Kaze started leading the way.

An honest compliment, but it was still too personal. “You moreso?” Xander asked, quickly stepping to Kaze’s side. Kaze seemed a bit startled. “I haven’t had a chance for conversation with someone who wasn’t royalty, nor someone who was willing for a conversation. I have a feeling I’ve wandered far and I wouldn’t want it full of silence.”

“You have. If I will not bore you…Are you familiar with the clans of Hoshido?”

“Not particularly.”

“Ah. Then I will try another thread. Do you know Ryoma’s retainer Saizo?”

“I have only met Kagero. Does Ryoma have two ninjas under his service?”

“Yes. One of them is my twin, Saizo, fifth of his name. The firstborn of Saizo serves the throne and receives elite training. As his brother, I have my own training to live up to.”

“And you are the night guard.”

Kaze did not look at him. “I have many roles. Wherever the Queen will have me, I will go.”

“But I assume you are a skilled warrior.”

“Of course, milord.”

Xander hummed. “I’ve never fought a ninja one-on-one before.” He regretted that immediately. He was still tired, anxious. Instead of an iron gate around his mind, it was a door that opened with the wind, letting out too much when least convenient. Xander waved his hand. “Do not think too much on that. It is late, after all.”

Kaze nodded. “Of course, milord. Luckily, your chambers are right ahead.”

Xander nodded. He didn’t trust himself to continue their conversation.

At his door, Kaze bowed to Xander one final time. “And here I leave you, milord. If our paths do not cross again, then I wish that the rest of your stay goes smoothly.”

He shouldn’t push anymore, not when he still didn’t trust his voice, but he couldn’t forget one detail. “A moment,” Xander interrupted as Kaze turned to leave. “Who was the one who directed you to me?”

Kaze hesitated for a long moment before he looked back up at Xander. “The High Prince. He was the one who told me to escort you back.”

Xander just swallowed, nodded, and let Kaze leave. He entered his room and clenched his fist against the frame of the door. How long had Ryoma been spying on him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update will be 1/31, if someone gets their act together and finishes it.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	3. The Burning of the Hoshidan Sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was nothing to like about Hoshido, especially not the High Prince.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I got pneumonia. Which caused a slight delay in the chapter production and editing and everything. But now I just have a cough which counts as better so we're back on track!
> 
> This chapter is 50 pages guys.

Xander did not remember falling asleep until he woke up. Somehow after the stress of the day, the fact Ryoma had been following him at night ,and that wrapping anxiety he had managed to get enough sleep that he could function. A few hours were all he needed. But still, waking up seemed like a challenge. Waking up in Hoshido was never going to be right, not when the sun was there and blindingly bright, just opening his eyes a crack was too much to handle. Xander groaned and rubbed his face. Elise apparently, was awake and had been because she immediately flopped down on his chest. Xander huffed out a grunt and rubbed Elise’s head. “Morning, little light.”

“Morning, big brother.”

“How long have you been awake?”

“Not that long. I just got dressed. Do you want to do my hair?”

He could feel the weight of anxiety against his ribs. He wondered how much she knew. “I do not mind. Let me get dressed first.” Elise faced the corner while he dressed. There was no need for armor, but he wore layers so it felt like it. He needed protection, stiffness, a shirt, a vest, an overcoat. He cracked his fingers and turned back to Elise as she sat, swaying slightly. Xander took a comb and brush and sat behind her. Elise was a restless sleeper and with such long hair, it ended up making for an impressive hairstyle to tame in the mornings. He used to help her a lot with her hair. It calmed him as sword fighting did. He lost himself in repetitive motions, the silk of her hair between his fingers. Calming. He had more meetings to go through today. More talks with Ryoma, that spy. But Elise was here with him and would be there, and he had to find comfort in that. 

“You okay?” Elise asked as he worked through one side of her hair.

“It’s far too early in the morning to not be okay.” He was sick before he even ate breakfast.

Elise looked over her shoulder and pouted at him. 

“Don’t look at me like that.” He poked her chin and made her face front again. “I have a lot on my mind, that’s all.”

“You went to a lot of meetings before. And you went out into the field a lot. But this is different. You’re always doing something, then eating, and then sleeping.” It wasn’t sleeping, really. More passing out. And the eating was happening less and less. “You haven’t had time for yourself or for us. I’m worried about you.”

“It’s the necessity that comes with the transition. It will calm eventually.”

Elise hummed. She didn’t sound convinced. “You know what you need? Breakfast.”

“Ah yes, a good Hoshidan breakfast. That would be comforting.”

“Don’t be sarcastic, brother. It’s unbecoming.”

“Of course, Elise. I’m glad I have you to keep me in check.”

They talked idly for minutes more before Laslow slipped in. He bowed to them both. “Milord, the High Prince is here.”

“Let him in.” Xander handed the brush to Elise and they stood as Ryoma walked in. He wasn’t wearing armor either, dressed in a fine white and gold yukata. They bowed to him, and he bowed back. “Prince Ryoma. A pleasure to see you so early.”

“Yes. Better earlier than later, I feel,” Ryoma agreed. Xander thought of the night before, Ryoma spying on him as he wandered the castle. Ryoma looked at Xander and time seemed to stretch. He looked away and at the door. “You’re still acclimating to Hoshido, so I took the liberty of bringing your breakfast to you.”

Elise cheered at the mention of breakfast. “Finish with your hair, dear.”

“She has time. The servants will set up the table.”

Ryoma and Xander stood along the wall, side-by-side as the servants set up a table and laid food on top of it. They did not look at each other, though there were just inches between them. Xander wondered if they would talk about the night before. He wondered if Ryoma knew that Kaze would reveal his identity. He wondered why Ryoma was even out of his room in the first place. Xander tried not to think about it, trivial moments of weakness for the both of them, but it kept coming back because there was nothing else to think about. The sooner he threw himself in politics the better.

The table was set and Xander sat next to Elise, her hair tied in simple twintails, Ryoma across from the two of them. Xander and Elise said twin prayers of thanks for the food, and Ryoma said something in Hoshidan, then they started eating. There were Nohrian knives and forks alongside Hoshidan chopsticks. Xander ignored the chopsticks in favor of proper utensils, but Elise seemed to insist on using those chopsticks, holding one in each hand. Technically wrong, but the attempt didn’t seem to offend Ryoma. She scooped rice into her mouth, speared on either end of her chopsticks. Grains scattered on the table. If Elise’s etiquette teachers weren’t ignored in the name of childish adventure, Xander was sure that they would fill a chill along their spine abnormal even for Nohr.

They ate in silence before Elise elbowed Xander’s arm. “Xander.”

“I’m not eating with chopsticks.”

“Xander it’s polite.”

“I’m not eating with chopsticks,” he insisted. “I would prefer to eat in a timely manner with as little mess as possible.”

“A bit of mess is fine if you learn some of Hoshido’s culture,” Ryoma said. “Do you not want to learn more of Hoshido?”

“Mature, High Prince.”

“You’re the mature one, King. I’m suggesting you try as your little sister has.”

“You’re suggesting I make a mess of myself.”

“Well, yes, but children always struggle before they learn better.”

“Uh-oh,” Elise muttered, and Xander ignored her.

“I’m a child now am I?”

“You’re certainly arguing like one, aren’t you?”

“You started it.”

“And you’re finishing it.”

“Prince Ryoma!” Elise said, ending their argument. “Is it okay if Miss Kagero escorts me again today? I want to meet her friend again.”

“Friend?”

“The pretty mage.”

“Diviner,” Xander corrected.

“Diviner.”

“I can’t imagine that she would be occupied. She did mention to me that she enjoyed your company, so I will see if she would like to be your host again.”

“Thank you,” Elise said, and she picked up fork and stirred more of her egg into the rice.

“So Elise’s schedule is decided for the day. Has the time for our meeting been decided yet?”

“As soon as you’re done eating, I will escort you to the war room. We’ll go over our trade agreement and what must be done. We’ll talk until we are all satisfied. Lunch will be brought to us. My mother will be joining us today. I assume that this conversation will bore you, young Elise, but I haven’t asked Kamui if she would like to attend.”

“There’s no need to invite her,” Xander said. He thought it was obvious, but Ryoma narrowed his eyes and looked at him with scorn. “She’s doubtless intrigued by Hoshido still and wouldn’t like being in a meeting,” Xander explained, not bothering to mention that she had never participated in a meeting before, that Xander had her sit in on a few but progress was slow, that Garon would not allow her to leave that tower he had forced her into. Ryoma stared at him and Xander broke first, drinking his tea and making it seem casual even though he was a coiled spring. 

“If that is what you think,” Ryoma said, and turned away.

They finished eating in silence, their Nohrian utensils clinking unnaturally against the bowls. Ryoma finished first, Elise second, drinking the last of her tea with a sigh. “Is this normal for you? Rice and egg?”

“I like mine with natto, but that is not…to your Nohrian tastes.”

“I’d like to try it!”

“It’s fermented soybeans.”

“I. Nevermind.”

Xander smiled, just a bit, at Elise’s puffed cheeks. He ate the last of his food and set it to the side. “Thank you for joining us for breakfast.”

“Now the day can start,” Ryoma said and stood, exiting the room. Xander helped Elise to her feet and joined Ryoma. Kagero had already been summoned, and Elise left Xander’s side to chat with the ninja, continuing a conversation they had before, like it never stopped. Xander turned to Ryoma, watched him tuck his hands into the sleeves of his yukata like he had something hidden there. Xander slid his heels along the ground to move just a bit further away. Ryoma didn’t notice. “Take care of the young princess, Kagero.”

Kagero stopped her conversation to nod. “Of course. Princess, if you will.”

Xander bowed to Elise. “Have a good day, sister.”

“I hope negotiations go well!” Elise called, waving as she walked away, running after Kagero.

Xander turned to Ryoma. They were alone. “Shall we then?”

“Yes.” They turned and walked. Xander walked at Ryoma’s side. He would not be led anymore. He would not be looked down on again. They did not say as a word as they walked. They did not say a word as they sat at the war table and waited for Mikoto and Yukimura to arrive. That silence stretched and lasted. Xander scratched his neck, heard his hair rustle past his ear, deafening. He tapped his foot on the floor, then changed his angle so his leg was bouncing. Minutes passed before Mikoto finally entered, Yukimura trailing behind him. Xander stood and bowed to her. Ryoma didn’t stand, just bowed his head. “Mother.”

She nodded to her son and bowed to Xander. “King Xander.”

“Queen Mikoto. It’s an honor to be able to speak with you again.”

“I’ve been looking forward to this as well. Being able to move towards peace with Nohr is something I had hoped would come to pass, though I did not expect it to happen in my lifetime. But before we go into our talks, I’d like to thank you as a mother.”

Xander tried not to be surprised. Or would it be more respectful if he was surprised? 

“You’ve brought my daughter home, when I never expected I would be able to see her again, and yet she is here, with us. And she has told me a lot of her time in Nohr.”

Ryoma was looking at him and his gaze pricked his skin. “I require no thanks. I was doing my duty as her brother.”

Ryoma coughed. Mikoto gave him a look and Ryoma almost looked sheepish. “Nevertheless, I thank you. She wasn’t interested in joining us today, is roaming the castle with her siblings, my children. I hope you’ll be able to see her more today. But we have business. May we discuss the future of our people?”

“Of course. I’ve been eager for this conversation, I must say.”

Mikoto sat and they talked on the trade agreement. Mikoto was oddly accommodating and patient as Xander proposed his ideas. Xander was almost grateful that Ryoma seemed to hate him at every word. That was easy to navigate, not Mikoto’s kindness and patience. The discussion was long, but fruitful, and when they broke for lunch Xander did not feel as anxious. 

It was an odd feeling, almost foreign. It went back to familiar when Mikoto said she was going to check up on things with her children and leave Ryoma and Xander by themselves. “I feel like the two of you need more time together,” Mikoto said and Xander and Ryoma glared at each other out of the corner of their eyes. “Arranged marriages are often tied up in politics, but you should at least be friends before the marriage.” 

The anxiety was familiar and unwelcome on his shoulders but Xander took comfort in the anger and irritation. Mikoto left Xander and Ryoma alone. No servants, no guards, their retainers standing guard in the hallway. They glared at each other for a long moment, Ryoma’s arms crossed over his chest, unwilling to move. Finally Xander glanced down at his meal in front of him. “Well,” Xander started and said no more.

“Yes?”

“Are you going to be a gracious host and tell me what I have?”

“This is lunch.”

“Yes, I noticed.”

“So what’s the problem?”

“What exactly is in it?”

“Food.”

“Ryoma you’re too old for these games.”

Ryoma sighed like Xander was the problem. “It is a comforting meal: Chicken and egg over rice, and a side dish of cabbage, turnips, and cucumbers. Please enjoy your lunch.”

Xander wasn’t fond of slaw, but it seemed appetizing enough. Xander looked to the side for silverware, found a pair of chopsticks resting on a stand. He looked at Ryoma, found him eating already. “Excuse me, I don’t seem to have silverware.”

Ryoma peered over the table. “You have chopsticks.”

“Yes, but I do not have a fork.”

“What is a fork?”

“What do you expect to gain from this, High Prince?”

“Knowledge of what a fork is.” His lips twitched a bit at his own joke and he took another bite of his food.

“You know damn well what a fork is. I will not eat with chopsticks.”

“I’ll be forced to eat with silverware I am not used to using for the rest of my life in Nohr, so I think you can handle embracing one aspect of my culture.”

“Ryoma, you are surprisingly melodramatic for someone who I’ve only seen two expressions from—those would be irritation and a blank face—but I hope you realize that you are not being imprisoned in Nohr, you’re to be my husband and live in a castle.”

“My apologies, I attribute sunless rooms with dungeons not daily life in Nohr. Regardless, of all the troubles you’re going to face, you should be able to handle this.” Ryoma picked up his chopsticks, fit them between his fingers and picked up a healthy portion of rice and ate it in a smooth motion. He was just eating, but it was so purposeful and with so much pride, it felt like he was showing off. 

Xander let out a sigh. He wasn’t going to fight over lunch with Ryoma. He was the King of Nohr, and he needed to act like it. He stared at Ryoma’s hands, how the chopsticks fit between his fingers. Xander picked up the smooth wood and tried to slip them between his thumb and forefinger. It fit, as it was supposed to, but it felt wrong. He pinched the other as Ryoma did and tried to pick up a slice of chicken. Open it, close it, pinch the side and lift it gracefully. The chopsticks slid against the meat. It shifted, but did not rise. So gentle pinching is not how it worked.

Xander glanced at Ryoma. By Nohrian standards, his etiquette was horrible, holding the bowl of vegetables and shoveling it into his mouth. But considering silverware was just two smooth sticks, that must be what was proper. Xander glared at his food. He had to eat the Hoshidan way. He attacked the chicken with more vigor, determined to scoop it into his mouth. It lifted, was so close to his open mouth, and then it fell back into the bowl.

Ryoma coughed. Xander looked up to glare and Ryoma drank some tea. Maybe he’d try meat later. Maybe smaller was better. Though rice was far more intimidating than chicken. He tried to pick up the rice, found that even if the rice stuck together, it was still near impossible. Xander tried to eat and each bite he managed to get into his mouth felt like a victory. He did not have many victories.

And through the meal, Ryoma watched Xander struggle, wordless. He had already finished, and had his cheek on his fist, and just watched him. Xander tried to ignore him, tried to raise the rice to his lips. It fell at near every turn, sometimes in the bowl, sometimes on the table. Ryoma might’ve just breathed too loudly, but it felt like he was laughing. Xander snapped his head back up to him. “Do you mind?”

“No, not at all. Please, continue.”

“You’re not being much of a help.”

“Oh, I don’t want to overstep, King. I am always well aware of my role. But if you would prefer me to participate, I could give you positive reinforcement.”

Xander decided to ignore him. He picked up a large bit of egg and rice and slowly, leaning over the table, he managed to eat it.

“You did it. I’m proud of you.”

“You know, I could throw this at you,” Xander said, pointing with the chopsticks down at a slice of chicken.

“No. You can’t. You literally can’t.”

Xander was a good child. He did not raise a fuss, he made sure that he was always on his best behavior, that he made his father proud and that he proved that he was worth being the crown prince. He did not fight at the table, he did not play with his food. He had never met anyone like Ryoma though, so he stabbed down at his chicken and tossed it across the table, just to prove Ryoma wrong. Miraculously, the food stayed in the chopsticks as it was supposed to and flew across the table and landed in Ryoma’s hair.

Ryoma seemed startled, eyes wide as he blinked at Xander. Xander allowed a small, prideful smile as Ryoma reached up and removed the chicken from his hair. He looked at it for a long moment before he placed it in his bowl. “I’m actually impressed you managed to do that.”

“Are you now?”

“It’s either that or the egg is disagreeing with me.”

Xander wanted to argue more, but the doors opened and Xander remembered who he was: King of Nohr. He straightened his back as Mikoto walked in. Ryoma closed his mouth and faced forward. Mikoto looked at the two of them. “I hope lunch treated you well.”

“The food was pleasant,” Xander said, ignoring why Mikoto left them in the first place.

Mikoto tilted her head and walked over to Ryoma’s side of the table. She bent down and picked a grain of rice out from where it had nested in Ryoma’s hair. “You’re a messy eater,” Xander remarked, and the Hoshidans looked at the mess in front of him. Xander cleared his throat and stood so that the servants could clean up. “Shall we continue then?”

“Before we become serious again,” Mikoto said, standing in front of Xander, a fair distance from him, then she took a step closer. “You are a King, royalty, and you are Hoshido’s guest. You have been surrounded by nothing but politics the two days you’ve been in our house. As soon as we tie off the threads we discussed today, we will adjourn so you can enjoy your stay.”

“Queen Mikoto, that is kind, but ultimately unnecessary. I did not come her for sightseeing, I came here for progress.”

“And progress comes through a union of our countries, correct? How can you push for a relationship with open borders if you do not make time to enjoy our country before the marriage?” Mikoto smiled, sweet, and Xander remembered how the concubines of the past worked. She might’ve been nobler than them, but she was also smarter than them.

Xander bowed his head to her. “You’ve trapped me, madam. I’ll find my sister and she can show me the sights. I know that she has been enjoying herself.”

“Nonsense, you need a proper tour guide, and Ryoma would be glad to provide that.”

“He would?” Xander asked as Ryoma said “I would?”

“You are to be married after all.”

“I’m going to spend the rest of my life with him, do I really have to waste an afternoon with him?”

“Ryoma.”

“No offense, of course, sir.”

“Forgive me if I don’t believe you.”

“You’re forgiven.”

Mikoto fixed Ryoma with a harsh look, and Ryoma met her gaze before he found her too harsh. He sighed and bowed his head to her. Mikoto turned back to Xander. “If that is your wish, King, I will not force you. But you do have free reign of the castle. I see no reason why you should not take your time to at least see the palace.”

“I will see if I have time,” Xander relented. “May we continue?”

“We shall,” Mikoto said with a bow of her head, then their peace talks continued. True to her word, they only finished up the issues they discussed before, and Mikoto ignored Xander’s attempts to continue the conversation. “We could talk about peace for days, but our countries will never experience peace if we cannot understand the other culture. Experiencing it for yourself will help foster peace. You are king, everyone will follow in your path.”

Xander stiffened his shoulders. “I know how ruling works, even if I do not yet wear an elaborate crown.”

“I understand. This was just my suggestion. If anything, in your wanderings, you may find your sisters. I know Elise has been seen running about in her explorations. It would be good to meet up with her, and Kamui too, if you find her.”

Xander knew how to navigate the court. Xander knew how much every word had to be coated in lies. Mikoto was no different. And yet, she seemed so open. Motherly. Xander couldn’t tell if there was honest interest as a mother or if she had already figured him out. Either way, he couldn’t trust her. He stood, sliding over to the door. “Maybe I’ll find them. If I don’t, it’s understandable. This is a large castle.” He bowed his head to her and moved out into the hallway where his retainers waited. Peri was crosslegged on the ground, nodding absently as Laslow complained. 

“I mean, as a culture that drinks tea so much, you would think someone would take me up on my tea date. Afternoon, milord, I take it that discussions are done today?”

“Yes. How many people could you accost while we were in a meeting?”

“Oh, don’t worry milord, this was simple some gentle exaggeration between friends,” Laslow winked while Peri held up six fingers.

Xander looked at Peri, then up at Laslow again, whose smile was becoming strained under his glare. “Try not to be slapped, Laslow. You’re representing me.” Xander’s neck prickled and he looked over his shoulder at Ryoma, lurking behind him. “We’re missing your retainer,” Xander said to see if Ryoma’s gaze would soften, “where would they be?”

“Saizo is here.”

“Haven’t seen him,” Peri muttered, holding her legs and rocking from side to side as she sat. 

“He’s a ninja, so if you did see him, he would be a very poor retainer.”

Xander didn’t know the Saizo clan at all, outside of what Kaze told him the night before. It seemed odd for Ryoma to have two ninja, overcompensation, or perhaps too narrow a field. Xander could only assume. “If he is truly present, then perhaps we can leave.”

“Perhaps. Where would you like to go?”

“I want to go to the training area,” Peri muttered, “but that makes me feel really really sick.” 

“My apologies on behalf of my mother for that. You’ve blessed us with fewer attacks on our borders than we have had in previous years, and you’ve kept to your word about outlawing Faceless, but for the safety and comfort of our people, we must keep this barrier up.”

Xander sighed and nodded. “I realize. Uncomfortable though it may be, we will endure it.” Peri pouted, but she stood. Xander glanced at Ryoma, meeting his gaze. Xander did not trust Ryoma. Ryoma clearly didn’t trust him either. But Xander didn’t want to stay trapped in his room for the rest of the long Hoshidan day. “My sister talked in great detail about the paintings that she saw of past rulers.”

Ryoma tilted his head to the side. “That seems reasonable. I will lead the way.” Ryoma walked forward and Xander fell in step beside Ryoma. Ryoma raised an eyebrow, but kept his pace. “So what captured your sister’s interest?” Ryoma asked. 

“You’ll have to ask her yourself. She had a lot to say yesterday. She quite enjoyed Kagero as a guide, and was fascinated with what she saw.”

“It’s very nice to meet a reasonable Nohrian. I never thought to meet one in my life.”

“Yes we do tend to avoid people who aren’t worth our time.”

Ryoma started walking faster. Xander met his pace. “Well whatever part inspired her, I hope you can find it as well.”

“I hope so too. So far I’ve found nothing much to speak of.”

“Haven’t you?” Ryoma said, distain slipping past the calm demeanor. “Is the landscape that has captivated thousands of artists subpar in comparison to the darkness of Nohr?”

“Picturesque it may be, I do find it glaring. Though I was talking about the people.”

“Anyone in particular?” Ryoma asked and picked up the pace again, and Xander kept his stride. Xander had anticipated that. Ryoma was rather easy to read, he thought.

“Are you being coy or just daft? It’s honestly hard to tell. Your face has this odd quality about it that I’ve only associated with corpses.”

“Ah so this is the legendary bluntness of the Nohrians. Even the King himself is tactless. Absolutely incredible.”

“I wouldn’t say tactless, but Nohrians do experience emotions, unlike what I’ve seen from you Hoshidans. Also I believe that there should be honesty between us considering that we are to be married, and I have no reason to like you so far.”

“Don’t worry, I find you incredibly unlikable as well.” He was not looking at Xander, facing straight ahead. Ryoma started walking faster. “But perhaps you’ll find yourself in a more pleasant mood, and you will become tolerable. I will pray for that time.”

Xander matched Ryoma’s pace, walked a bit faster so he was just an inch ahead of his toes. “Perhaps if you treat me with the same respect, I could tolerate you that same way.”

Ryoma turned abruptly and Xander walked five paces down the hall before he was able to stop and turn. “King,” Ryoma said with no inflection in his voice, “you’ve missed your turn.”

Xander flushed. “So I have.”

“King, do you need to take my arm? You seem to have trouble following.”

“I have no trouble leading, however.”

“The double meaning is not necessary, you realize. It only looks defensive. Would you see Hoshido’s proud and noble rulers now?”

Xander fought the urge to insult them. Ryoma might’ve been grating but the previous rulers had done nothing wrong. Well, they ignored Nohr’s starving masses, horded their food and resources, and made excuse to raid mining towns, but they had done nothing to Xander personally. Unlike Ryoma, annoying and condescending. He let out a breath. “It will be interesting to see how you portray them. I’ve only seen them as villains in our paintings.”

“Fair. I assumed Nohrians were interchangeable with oni for the longest time. So far, it doesn’t seem as true as I thought.” Ryoma slid the door open and let Xander step in. “This is called ukiyo-e, woodblock paintings as opposed to…canvas?”

Castle Krakenburg had a wing with portraits of previous rulers. He enjoyed parts of that wing, was fascinated by how the styles changed, see the style that was Nohrian and then other cultures bleeding in—some earlier than others as they were redone in hands that were influenced by others—though he hated the modern realism. They were watching him and their eyes were too real. His father’s was the worse, glaring down at him with Brynhildr flashing in his hand.

Ukiyo-e had none of the realism of Nohrian artwork, the people were rounder, their necks more curved. Their detail was reserved for the backgrounds, yet it didn’t clash, it fit well. The paintings were scenes rather than static pictures of greatness. Their spouses were often featured. Xander noticed the wives with their short and sleek hair. 

“It’s an interesting style,” Xander said, standing in front of the portrait of Sumeragi. He looked at Ryoma off to the side and at the portrait of his father again. They resembled each other. It was amazing that the hair was genetic. He gestured at the painting. “Is there exaggeration of the anatomy in certain areas?”

“What are you referring to?”

“The hair. Or are they headdresses?”

“No, we grow out our hair that long. Have you doubted that this was my hair?”

“Yes, until Elise suggested otherwise.” Xander looked at the painting. “I never realized that men had long hair in Hoshido”

“What do you mean men?” Ryoma looked very confused.

“Am I wrong? Hoshidan men wear their hair long, and women have their hair short.”

“Why would they—no.” Ryoma shook his head. “This is a matter of warriors. Do Nohrians gender their hair?”

“Women traditionally have long hair and men have short hair.”

“You gender your hair.”

“Don’t make it sound so odd, women are suited to have longer hair, at least in Nohrian fashion.”

“It’s hair and you gender it.”

“And you apparently militarize it.”

“That’s not it,” Ryoma said with a sigh, but he didn’t seem to want to elaborate. He looked off to the side and looked back at Xander, stared a bit off his shoulders with a firm look. “So…your hairstyle is not to make you look delicate?”

Elise’s words echoed. Ryoma and everyone else had saw him as something fragile from the moment he walked in. “No, it is not made for me to look delicate!” Xander snapped. Nothing had changed at all, he was a child again and he was weak and disposable. Two days of talks and did they even take him seriously?

“That’s good,” Ryoma said, voice flat, and Xander was brought down to himself. It was almost disarming, but Ryoma stepped forward and his eyes were alight. “Because it wasn’t working. Your face looks too harsh and ugly to make that hair fit.”

“You’re one to talk,” Xander hissed. Ugly was better than delicate, but not if he was looked down all the same. Laslow coughed into his arm, loudly, looking uncomfortable from his post along the wall. “You’re the ugly one.”

Ryoma rolled his eyes. “If you are comforted by that, you can think that way.”

“Do Hoshidans have low standards of beauty? In my proud Nohr, that slab of metal and unruly mess of a hairstyle would only be fit for gutter rats.”

“Have you devolved to childish insults now? That’s pathetic. Just so you know, you’d fare no better in Hoshido, you look like you’re constantly taking a shit.”

“Your face looks like a place where people shit.”

“Oh dear gods,” Laslow muttered behind him. 

“You’re right Laslow, I have better things to do than to listen to this fool. I’ll be retiring to my chambers now.”

“Do you need me to hold your hand, King?” Ryoma said, extending his hand.

Xander slapped it away. “I do not need you looking down on me.”

“How rude. You don’t know your way yet.”

“The halls aren’t that confusing. I don’t need you, and I’ve had enough of your antagonism.”

“Have you mistaken me for a mirror?”

“No you’re far uglier than any reflection of mine.” Xander left the portrait room on that, heard Ryoma mutter a quick litany of Hoshidan. It felt refreshing to not leave Ryoma with any room to reply. It was the first time since he was in Hoshido that he felt good. The sweet victory of the last word. 

And then he realized that he did not pay attention to where Ryoma was leading them. He remembered where he failed to make a turn, and from there he had no direction. “Peri, Laslow, do you have a good sense of direction?”

Peri laughed. Understandable. Laslow stepped ahead and started roaming. “I think I remember the way back to the war room…but I’m not sure the way the way to our chambers.”

“Do what you can Laslow. I’m starting to get a headache.” The day was wearing down, a pressure on his shoulders. He was thinking too much of his childhood in there, the concubines that pinched his cheeks as they began to plot. He hoped Elise would be a while before she returned to their room. He needed time to relax, to be silent before Elise came back. 

“We’ll walk fast then,” Laslow said, chipper, but he was smart enough to read between the lines. “Peri, help me if you can.”

She could, and with a minimum of circling around absently, they finally made it back to their chambers. “Need anything, Xander?” Peri asked, bouncing on her heels. “Wanna talk about anything?”

Hoshidans didn’t have chairs. He’d have to unfurl the futon if he wanted any comfort. He could not sit down on the floor in front of his retainers, crumple on the ground like a child. “No, you may be dismissed.”

“‘kay, but what about dinner? You gonna eat that this time?”

“I’ll think on it.” He wasn’t going to eat, not when everything still felt wrong. “Thank you for all of your help.” 

Laslow stepped forward then. “Permission to speak freely, milord?”

He raised an eyebrow. “Permission granted, Laslow.”

Laslow gestured where they had just went, waving his arm wildly. “ _Really?_ I’ve never seen you act that way! I never even thought it was possible for you to act that way! You cursed in front of royalty! And all of—”

“Permission revoked, you’re dismissed.”

“As long as you realized how idiotic you were, my lord. Please feel free to call if need be, we’re just in the next room.”

“Dismissed,” Xander repeated, and at that they left him to his silence. The sun was bright through the windows, traced long shadows with every movement. Xander found where the maids had stashed the futon and unrolled it. He laid down, adjusting his shoulders against the bedding. It was slightly more comfortable than a bedroll, but incomparable to a Nohrian bed. He pressed his cheek against the pillow. He felt like a child, but Hoshido didn’t seem to understand what furniture was. He had no choice. He rolled onto his back and stared at the rafters. Wood, squares, so neat and perfect. Xander was used to stone and rock. It was an unfamiliar sight. Dust floated around, caught sparkling in the light. Xander raised his hand to one of those, like they could be touched. He tilted his head and saw his shadow, fingers longer than they should’ve been. When the sun shined past the clouds in Nohr, it never seemed to leave a shadow. The world was always engulfed in darkness. Well, not the world. Just Nohr. Hoshido flourished in the light. Xander clenched his fingers and watched the shadow bend. He made his wrist flop limp and curled his fingers so they looked like claws, then made them hang again. 

He did that until Elise returned. The sun had to have been setting because Elise had had dinner, but his shadows were still stark against the wall, his arm was longer than it should’ve been and made interesting shapes with each movement. Elise asked him if he was okay and then gave him a rice ball. “I’m not hungry.”

“Conversations are better if you’re eating,” she insisted. “Can I lay down with you? Conversations are also better if you’re lying down.”

“I doubt the science behind your logic, but go ahead.”

Elise didn’t bother getting her futon out and flopped on the space next to Xander. Xander tucked in his elbows so he wouldn’t touch her, but she didn’t care and pressed against his side. “Eat while I tell you what I learned. It’s got salmon in it.”

Xander took a bite. Salted rice. Hoshido was enamored with it. Elise smiled and began talking about her day, the fun things, then the important things. She had run into Takumi, and while he wasn’t interested in talking, she was able to find out information about him. He nodded and filed it away for later, if he ever saw anyone other than Ryoma. 

But the most important discovery was what she found about the differences in magic. Nohrian magic was a skill, as important as horseback riding. Those with magical control (like his siblings) were respected, and no one in Nohr would question Leo’s position as his strategist. 

But Hoshido, apparently was different as Elise played with the ends of her hair. “The thing is, magic in Hoshido is all tied to religion. Princess Sakura’s a healer like me, but they call her a shrine maiden and she preforms rights and learns their scriptures. Princess Hinoka has a healer, and he’s a monk and was at a monastery before he was brought to the palace. Their mages are diviners and they all are tied with religion and other mystical things. Their tomes are scrolls, and Orochi was telling me all about how she captured spirits.”

“I’ve noticed differences when I’ve fought diviners, but to think that they wouldn’t see magic as a skill.”

“Hoshidans don’t like magic as much, Orochi said. They like healing because that’s tied in with the Dawn Dragon, the life of his light or something, but scrolls are different and not many Hoshidans trust that magic. Leo will have a hard time making everyone like him. But I think he’ll be fine. He’s the best mage in the country and he’s super smart. He’ll impress the Hoshidans, I just know it. No one in Nohr questions him and Hoshido won’t question his position either once they meet him.”

“You think very highly of Leo.”

“I love him and he’s amazing. But mostly I love him.”

“And here I thought you hated him with that rivalry,” Xander teased.

“Noooo,” she said, elbowing Xander, “I really like him. But don’t tell him, it’s more fun to tease him.”

“I’ll make him draw a compliment from your own mouth.”

She nodded, giggled, and adjusted against the pillow. “So how did your day go?”

“Do you want to hear about how we poured over maps and discussed trade?”

“Not really.”

“Then I have nothing to tell you. It’s a long process, it’s a boring process, and we are rushing it. It’s difficult, and it’s not something to face alone. But it’s what we must do. We’re working towards a solution.”

“Okay. Okay. I still don’t understand. But I’ll learn.”

“Don’t learn here. This is not the environment. I do not want you sitting in on our discussions, not when you are having more fun and being more useful gathering information.”

Elise made her face serious and nodded. “Then I better get some energy. Don’t help me with the futon, I’ve got it.”

Xander watched her struggle. “Thank you for the rice ball,” he said. It soothed his stomach. It was surprisingly satisfying.

“I forget what the Hoshidan name is. I don’t understand how their words work. But I’ll figure it out, especially if Ryoma’s going to be my big brother.”

Xander closed his eyes and sighed. Elise succeeded in getting her futon onto the floor and flopped onto the mattress before burring underneath the covers. They said their goodnights and for a while it was quiet.

Elise’s voice spoke in the brightness of the Hoshidan night, quiet and soft like pedals falling on water. “I keep thinking how Father would hate this. Is that bad?”

Xander thought for a long moment. “I haven’t stopped thinking that. Every day, every hour, I think and question. I think it’s natural.”

Silence continued, and then Elise’s voice rippled in the room again. “Are we doing good, Xander?”

“Do you think we are?”

“I don’t know. That’s why I’m asking you.”

“I think we are. But you need to decide good and bad for yourself.”

“Then I think we’re doing really good. I think we’re going to change everything.”

Xander could only hope so.

\---

Xander woke up in the middle of the night and stayed awake in the dark of his room. Eventually, sleep found him again. He wished he could move instead of letting the nightmare and his thoughts settle in his bones.

\---

The next day opened much the same way as the previous day. Ryoma ate breakfast with them. Elise dominated the conversation and Ryoma indulged her, stealthily and calmly insulting Xander at times. Elise still had plans to wander and discover, so Kagero was once again given as an escort. 

And then with miso soup tumbling and boiling in his stomach, he went to the war room to tend to the future of Nohr. They poured over more maps, and Xander helped decipher where the good trails were in the Nohrian wilderness while Ryoma played devil’s advocate and questioned him at every turn. There was necessity and then there was annoyance. “Nohr certainly has a complicated infrastructure.”

“It’s almost as if many areas are barren and we know how to work around them,” Xander noted. He glanced at Yukimura as he scratched his nose. Right. Business. “But from what I’ve seen of your maps, your roads are perfect for transportation, so you will easily get everything you need from us.” Mikoto did not see the need for an army as of yet; the country that killed Garon had not revealed itself to Hoshido. The metals of Nohr were still very useful to them. Xander was sure that Ryoma’s armor was half of Hoshido’s resources. Mikoto nodded and agreed and their talks continued.

They broke for lunch and Ryoma talked to Mikoto in Hoshidan until she stayed with them. Mikoto tried to have a conversation with Xander, asked him about his childhood and what he liked. Xander gave brief answers, only expanded if she pressed, and even then he said nothing that could be damaging. 

Ryoma ate quickly, did not participate in the conversation, but looked at Xander like he was looking through him. His gaze itched and burned at his skin like it was a rash. Ryoma acted like everything he was saying was wrong. Xander thought he had moved past that, that he wouldn’t have to deal with the weight of judgment every day. Maybe Ryoma would change by the time they were married.

Xander was too old to hope. He would have to just get used to this like he was used to his father.

They finished off the day with a discussion of letting Nohrian blacksmiths come into Hoshido to create armor and weapons. “Immigration would be beneficial for our countries,” Xander said, “keep us in good relations.”

Ryoma moved and Xander snapped his eyes to him. He met Xander’s gaze and raised his eyebrow, stroking his chin. 

Xander continued. “If we provide incentives, we should find quite a few citizens willing to immigrate.”

“I can imagine that Nohrians would be fond of coming to Hoshido, but you’d be hard pressed to find a Hoshidan to live in Nohr’s darkness.”

Xander hated that he was right, that there were many that would chose, that had chosen the brightness of Hoshido and the wealth of food over their home. Xander had been ordered to hunt those deserters down often, and not all of them he could allow to be free. “The bias goes both ways,” Xander said, and Yukimura immediately steered the conversation away. 

Hours dragged on his shoulders until Mikoto thought it was good to dismiss them. “I’ve heard that you didn’t get to see much yesterday.”

“The art was more than enough.”

“Regardless, Ryoma would be happy to give you an official tour,” Mikoto said with a smile.

Ryoma muttered in Hoshidan. Xander wished that Elise knew Nohrian well enough that he could exclude Ryoma from conversations.

“Ryoma, if you do not like him now, you must learn to like him.” Ryoma flushed and grimaced. “Please show him around the castle. I find that Hoshidan gardens can be very relaxing.” His insides were tumbling at her calm words. There was a fire of indignation, and cold fear that he was so transparent, that they could see the fluttering of his heart, the stress behind his eyes. “Please enjoy yourself, wherever you choose to go in our home.” She bowed his head to him and left the room, back straight and tall. 

Ryoma sighed and stood. “Well, my mother suggested the gardens. Could you do with some relaxation in our gardens?”

His heart was pounding, like Mikoto had startled something deep inside of him and he was a startled animal flailing against his cage. “Are you projecting, Ryoma?”

“Simply repeating what my mother said.” He tilted his head. “You’re awfully defensive.”

He was losing himself, weak weak weak. Xander stood, fixed Ryoma with a glare. Ryoma just raised an eyebrow and tilted his head to the side. “Lead the way, Ryoma.”

“A lack of response still speaks volumes,” Ryoma said, then bowed his head and lead the way. He didn’t try to engage in conversation this time, and walked at a leisurely pace. Xander would’ve preferred the quickness of the day before, but at least Ryoma was silent.

But he realized that silence wasn’t better. It just meant that there wasn’t a distraction. Ryoma was still uncomfortable to be around, even without the armor. He still felt larger. Walking next to him felt like he was being pushed into a wall, forced against it. His faceplate was pointed dangerously, made his face sharper and Xander felt like it was natural to shy away from him as servants do. But he wasn’t. He was the King, anxiety had no place with him. 

Ryoma cleared his throat as they stepped along a path outside. “I personally feel that the cherry blossoms that grow around the castle are better, but there is a lake that is quiet here.” He stopped walking, stared forward. “Ah,” he said quietly, and Xander followed his gaze to Corrin. She was sitting on the dock, talking with a woman with long blue hair.

Xander ignored Ryoma and stepped forward, calling out to them. Corrin raised her head and grinned as she saw them. “Xander! Ryoma!” She stood up and jogged towards them. She was wearing a yukata and as odd as it was to see her in something Hoshidan, he admitted that it fit her. Like she belonged in it. She ran to Xander and stopped short of hugging him, looking from him to Ryoma. She bowed instead. Xander glanced at Ryoma. He was watching him too, glaring like he had a reason to be mad. Ryoma was the one who was preventing him from hugging his sister. “I haven’t seen either of you around much.”

“We talked the other day,” Ryoma replied before Xander could even think of speaking, “but I suppose that’s not enough to make up for lost time.”

How long did they talk? Enough for her to be comfortable smiling around him. Xander looked to his sister. “We’ve been busy with the plans for the treaty.”

“You’re welcome to participate,” Ryoma offered.

“At least,” Xander cut in, because Ryoma knew nothing of Corrin, “you can sit in. I hope to have you at my side in Nohr.”

“Implying of course, that you would not remain home in Hoshido,” Ryoma said, glancing at Xander. Corrin faltered and looked between them. Ryoma glared at Xander a moment more before he smiled at her. “I’m glad that you’re faring well.”

She relaxed at that and smiled. “Well, Azura has been helping me out a lot.”

Xander froze at the sound of that name, a name that hadn’t been uttered in years. A girl he never had enough time to know well, a girl stolen in the night. He was never allowed to interact with her. He did anyway, snuck into the corridor leading to her room once a week and talked as long as he dared, left her sweets. Their relationship wasn’t long, wasn’t close as it could’ve been, as it should’ve. When she was kidnapped, he had cried openly. Garon had reprimanded him harshly for that, and the bruise didn’t fade for weeks. He learned after that to hold back his tears until he was in his room, like every other undesirable part of him (near everything). He remembered when the demands were sent, remembered staring at his father and how he nearly cried again when he said that he had no daughter by that name.

He thought that she had been executed.

Corrin must’ve noticed the strange look on his face. “Oh that’s right, Azura was like me. She was a Princess of Nohr once.” Corrin turned around and ran back to the dock and helped the woman to her feet and he recognized her now that he saw her face, the piercing yellow eyes, the soft face, the hair brushing her cheeks. She led Azura to them and Xander let the shock fade. “Azura, this is my big brother, Xander. Xander this is Azura, she’s been helping me acclimate to Hoshido.”

“Azura,” Xander repeated. He thought she was dead, yet here she was, alive, well. She seemed shy, not meeting his eyes for long. She was his sister, and she had known Garon as well as any of his siblings, and he did not know where he would overstep. He bowed to her and spoke softly. “It’s an honor to see you again. May I?” he asked as he held out his hand to her.

“Oh,” she said, and took his head. He held her gently as they shook, didn’t squeeze. Their handshake was brief. She pulled back and he let his hand drop. “It’s, ah, it’s nice to see you again. It’s been a long time.”

“It has. Do you remember me?”

“Yes. It wasn’t quite that long ago.”

“Yes.”

She shifted her weight from one foot to the other. “I remember the last pastry you snuck me,” she said, quietly. “It had a bar of chocolate in it. It was very good. That kind was my favorite.”

“Was it?” He knew.

Ryoma stepped between them, laid his hand on Azura’s shoulder. “Azura. Have you been showing Kamui around?”

“Yes, I have.”

“That’s good, sister. It’s nice to know you two have been getting along.” Was it at all necessary for him to butt his big head into their conversation? Did Xander step in front of them in the throne room when Ryoma approached Corrin? Was he not allowed his sister? “I know you often spend your time alone, so it’s good that you two have bonded. Kamui, have you spent time with your other siblings as well?”

No, Xander thought, I haven’t seen her in days.

“Yes, I have.”

“That’s good. We’ve got to make up for lost time here. I’d like some time with you myself.”

“Well we’re here now, aren’t we?” Xander said, reminding them that he was still there.

Ryoma glanced at Xander. “The weather is nice. As long as you won’t burn in the sun I wouldn’t mind a conversation with my sister.”

“I’ll be fine. I’ll talk with both of mine then.”

Corrin shared a look with Azura. “Um…should we sit on the dock? We can dip our feet in the water. Oh, Xander that may be hard with your boots…”

“I’ll sit out the feet dipping. Lead the way, sisters,” he said because both of them were his. Ryoma gave him a look and followed Corrin to the dock. Azura walked alongside him. Xander stood in the back. Azura had grown so much. She walked a bit closer to Ryoma and pressed against his arm. He looked over at her and smiled, a small honest thing twisting his lips. Ryoma rubbed her bare arm and Xander felt sick. He closed the gap, but didn’t say anything as Corrin sat down on the pier and crossed her legs. Ryoma settled into a seiza, legs tucked under him, Azura mimicking him. Xander realized, stupidly, that he didn’t know how to sit on the floor, his midcalf boots did not like being bent. He sighed, felt eyes burning into him, and maneuvered down, leaning half to one side so he could fall and have his knees tucked to the side.

“Graceful,” Ryoma noted, “very kingly.”

The girls looked awkward and Xander bit back a response. He would not fight as he did the day before. Not in front of his sisters. He was better than that, or had to pretend to be for them. Xander put his hand on the dock to hold his weight. Ryoma looked at him and then turned to Corrin. His face softened again. “Kamui. We’ve a lot to catch up on.”

Corrin laughed. “I know…I don’t know…I still don’t know where to start.”

“Well I remember you when you were five. We could start then.”

“I’m sorry but I don’t really remember a lot of my childhood. I have bad memory.”

“That’s…unexpected.” A pause, but not long enough to be awkward, Ryoma knew how to continue. “This may be an odd question, but did you have stuffed animals as a child? Or perhaps dolls?”

“Camilla gave me a small animal that she stitched herself. It was her first attempt. I never remembered being given it, but it was well worn and loved. I—” she laughed, a little awkward, shoulders drawing up to her ears, “—I still like having it with me.”

“Your favorite toy as a child was this…I think it was supposed to be a rabbit. It was hideous though. Father bought it and tried to scare Hinoka with it, which worked. When you were a baby, Father put it in your crib to see if you’d like it. And you did. You chewed his ears all the time.”

“What was his name?”

“Ba-Ba, because Hinoka always called it “baka” for idiot, and you didn’t know how to say it.” 

Xander did not know what to say to Azura. Fifteen years. A child to an adult. Hair long and swooping down her back, eyes deep and full of a lifetime of experience that Xander had no hand in. She was not looking at him, staring out across the lake, absently twisting a lock of bright hair around her fingers. Conversation with her seemed impossible, words caught in his throat. She mattered and he had nothing. 

“So,” Xander started and Azura’s eyes turned to him. “You…do you…have any combat skills?”

She blinked. “I…do not.”

“Ah.”

“I have some training in the naginata. I’ve learned how to ride a pegasus with my siblings. But I haven’t put any practice into it.”

“You should,” he said, and that was wrong. He didn’t know how to explain to her how he practiced with every single one of his siblings. Corrin would understand, should understand. Ryoma trailed off in his conversation and Xander could feel his gaze burning in the pause. He cleared his throat. “Regardless, what have you put your time into?”

“I sing and dance, mostly.”

Xander remembered her mother. Xander didn’t know her well, but he remembered hearing her voice in corridors before it stopped. “You’ve grown up in two countries. Which dancing style do you have?”

Azura’s lips twitched at that. “Yes.”

“Ah, both then?”

She smiled.

“You’re very skilled then. It would be an honor to watch you preform at some point.”

“Thank you.”

Silence continued. “If you ever…wish to learn more of fighting, I use a lance at times. They are rare occasions, and Siegfried serves me better than any lance ever could. But even still, I would be glad to train with you.”

“My style does not…correspond to any modern practices of lance wielding.”

“And a naginta is not a lance,” Ryoma cut in, then went back to his conversation with Corrin, “So Felicia kept you cold during your fever? You’re very fortunate to have someone like that. The summers in Hoshido are so warm and being sick during that weather is the most unpleasant experience. But I suppose having a friend to stand by you was more important.”

Ryoma seemed so eloquent in conversations, acting like Corrin was gone for only a week and was telling him about all she had seen, not that they had been separated for over a decade. Conversation came easily and Xander seemed like he was floundering in comparison. He felt like he didn’t know anything about Azura, not enough to make up for those years spent apart. Xander’s leg started to cramp, tight from where they were tucked, but he didn’t want to move and make Azura think that he was not bored with her, that he found her uncomfortable. He suffered, legs numb. Ryoma stayed still near the entire time. The one time he moved, he shifted and let his hand fall, and the back of his fingers skimmed along Xander’s knuckles. Ryoma flinched and pulled away and Xander felt his hand burn.

“It’s getting late,” Ryoma said, cupping his hand in his lap and rubbing his fingers like he was scrubbing the touch away. “We should all head back.”

Xander watched as Corrin stood and took a place next to Ryoma. He walked near shoulder-to-shoulder with Corrin. Hoshidan ideas of necessary distance didn’t matter, they were close, they were siblings in the span of a day. Azura and Xander didn’t walk at the same pace. Azura fell behind him. He didn’t try to continue talking to her. 

“Will you be joining us for dinner tonight, King Xander?” Ryoma asked as they stepped inside. “Or will you find your room more comfortable again?”

“I’d be glad to sit next to my sister during dinner.”

“And if you don’t sit next to her, then will you eat?”

“Ryoma,” Corrin said, wincing.

“A simple question, dear sister. A joke, if you will.”

“It was hilarious,” Xander said without a hint of humor. “I’ll dine with you and yours tonight.”

“As you wish, King. I hope you like ramen.”

“Noodle soup!” Corrin said excitedly, as an explanation. Xander couldn’t help but smile at that, her smile. Dinners with Corrin were rare; the fortress did not have a dining area and the most they could share was tea around a table. Now that she was free, they could eat whenever they wanted, but in Xander’s busy life, such occasions were still preciously rare. He was glad that he had that opportunity. He held his hand out to Corrin and she smiled and went to his side. Xander pretended to ignore Ryoma’s stare, how it cut, how he seemed to hate that he was as much of a brother as Ryoma was. How it alienated him.

Xander walked into the dining area. The rest of the royal family was there, Mikoto at the head, Hinoka on her right and Sakura on her left. Elise was there, next to Sakura, trying to talk to her enthusiastically while Sakura tried to keep up. Takumi and Hinoka sat close to each other, turned to each other, glancing at Sakura as she stammered and stumbled. 

Everything stopped as Xander entered. Hinoka and Takumi fixed him with twin glares while Mikoto stood. “King Xander. This is a surprise.” Ah, not even the Queen had charming pleasantries.

Xander bowed. “My sisters convinced me that dinner was important. I’ve come to see for myself, if I have a place.”

“Across from me, at the head would be appropriate.” She held out her hand and bowed her head to the spot. Xander sat down—on the floor, why did no one invest in chairs in Hoshido?—and Mikoto turned to her son. “Ryoma, you should sit next to him.”

Ryoma’s lips twisted in a small grimace, and Takumi snorted. But he bowed his head and sat next to Xander on his right, with Azura and Corrin on his left. A plate was laid in front of him, and a fork. Elise was trying to use chopsticks again. Slowly, everyone started eating again, though whatever atmosphere that was preserved in Elise’s presence died in Xander’s. Elise tried to talk to Sakura more, and that opened up others to comment, but when Xander found the nerve to speak, Sakura went pale and hid behind Ryoma.

Xander ate enough to be polite and then excused himself. “I would stay longer, but I’ve letters to write to my tactician. Politics have been progressing without me.” Elise would tell him if anything important happened.

“Do you need an escort back?” Ryoma asked, not looking up from his rice. 

“I’ll be fine,” Xander said. Ryoma nodded and continued eating. Xander forced his legs to move and left. Laslow attempted a casual conversation and Xander shook his head. He wrote two letters to Camilla and Leo, gave them to a ninja to send out (and read, presumably, because they didn’t trust easily either) and stayed awake long enough for Elise to come back to their room.

“Corrin told me to say good night to you.”

“Maybe next time I’ll hear it from her.” Xander rolled out the futon, shoulders aching. He wished for a proper bed.

“You seem really tired.”

“I’ll have enthusiasm tomorrow.” It wasn’t even a sweet lie. 

Elise frowned, looked down at her hand. She knew better than to question him and they said their goodnights.

\---

Routine continued, with one slight difference: Corrin joined them at the meeting. She sat between himself and Ryoma. Xander found it hard to focus sometimes. Corrin sitting next to him in a meeting. After being locked away, to see her actively involved in politics was stunning.

Well, not active yet. Xander knew not to push her, but Ryoma tried to get her to participate and she shook that off and said she just wanted to watch, curled over a cup of tea. It was clear that their discussion was over her head. She did not yet know how to navigate politics, let alone add her own voice. But she stayed the entire time, her eyes wide and watching them discuss, go over the trade route, figure out when they would implement this (too far down the line for his liking). There were still steps they needed to take when they were separate, with their own courts, but they were nearing done and Yukimura said more than once that they could end their talks early at their pace while Xander lamented everything he still needed to discuss, things that were necessary for Nohr, things Leo would ask about. He didn’t want to return with promises, he wanted a guarantee.

They wanted to break for lunch, but Xander pushed. “I do not want to break so soon, not when I still have questions.”

“Can this wait until after lunch?” Ryoma said. “None of us have so poor of a memory to forget what we’ve discussed.”

“I want to return to the timetable. I do not want to leave without addressing this. Why is it taking so much time for this route to be started? We have the date for the marriage, we settled that in an instant but Nohr receiving food is so far in the future it’s date may as well be vague.”

“We want peace,” Yukimura said, his voice smooth, “and that cannot happen instantly. Bringing in so many Nohrians into Hoshido would only spike anxiety, and likewise, I fear for Hoshidans that go into your country when tensions are so high. This must happen gradually. Surely you are worried for the condition of your people?”

The Hoshidans were scared of Nohrians, that they would bite as a cornered dog would. “We have pushed peace away for so long already. I do not want to continue to put this off, I want results.”

“We have waited this long,” Ryoma said, glancing at Xander sidelong, “surely we can wait a bit longer. For safety’s sake.”

“How long will we wait then? Years?”

“Patience, Xander, the time will come.”

This approach wasn’t working. “Tell me then, how long will it take before this Hoshidan barrier becomes less oppressive?”

Ryoma stiffened, his glare bright. “How is that relevant?”

“It’s a simple question: will I send my people to Hoshido with no way to defend themselves?”

Mikoto straightened at her place at the table.

“You must understand,” Ryoma continued, “we’ve been fighting with Nohr for generations, and after the actions in this generation, Mother has rightly decided to make this to protect our people. This barrier exists for our civilians’ safety, is that hard to understand.”

“I understand. Do you think that I am not thinking of my own people? Should something happen, should we continue putting this off and the country that attacked me—”

“That’s a non-issue,” Ryoma cut in.

“A non-issue?” Xander thought of his father, falling to death. A planned attack, and non-issue to this Hoshidan filth.

“I do not wish to be rude,” Ryoma said, with little sympathy, “but it has not threatened us. We have heard nothing of this country, no signs, no hints from our neighbors. Please excuse us for wanting to be cautious.”

“Towards Nohr.”

“Yes towards Nohr, at least we know what they’ve done.”

“Ryoma, enough,” Mikoto said, her voice quiet and stern and Ryoma immediately quieted. “King Xander, I understand your troubles. Will you allow me some time to consider this?”

“How soon can I expect a response?”

“After lunch, if I can gather my thoughts. Before you leave if I can’t.”

“Then I will hold you to that.” Xander stood and bowed to her, and excused himself, slipping out of the room. 

Corrin followed him and grabbed his hand when the door closed. He gave her a small smile at her concerned look and rubbed her head. “You okay?” she asked.

“Of course. How was your first meeting?”

“Confusing. I half want to take a nap.”

“Well do it here if you want. When you’re back in Nohr, we’ll demand your attention always.”

Corrin laughed. “Okay. I think I will take some time then. I hope everything goes well!” she said, like it was something so simple. “Do you want to walk with me?”

“No, I’m going to wander for a bit.” He needed time to himself, to gain back composure so he could go back on the offensive when they met again.

She frowned. “Okay…Just…can you get some sleep? You look tired.”

“It’s because the light is so bright here. I’ve been getting plenty of sleep.”

Corrin clearly didn’t believe him. She wrapped her arms around him and he kissed her head. They separated and smiled up at him. “I’ll see you later,” Corrin said. A promise. He relaxed at that and let her go. 

She just disappeared around the corner when Ryoma opened the door. Xander raised an eyebrow. “Your opinion not needed?”

“My views are not,” he said, words annoyed but he was still blank. “My mother needs to weigh your words on her own. Why are you lurking?”

“I was considering where to go.”

“Well this makes my escorting easier.” He looked around. “Kamui isn’t joining us?”

“Corrin is going to rest. This was her first meeting. It wore down on her even if she didn’t participate.”

Ryoma fixed him with a heavy stare. “I see. Then it seems that I am your escort again.”

“Unfortunate for the both of us that I did not move faster.”

Ryoma nodded. “I’ll take you to the dining hall for lunch then, if you like,” Ryoma said, walking ahead of him. “It seems like our negotiations are coming to an end soon.”

“We planned for a week. I intend on using these next days.”

“Wouldn’t you rather be home? Rule your own country?”

“I would not feel comfortable coming home without hope for the future.”

“Don’t you have enough already?” Ryoma asked, without hesitation. “You’re getting the trade route you’ve desired.”

“You’re saying that like it’s horrible, how horrible of me to want a trade route so my country can eat.”

“You’re Nohrian. You’ve—and I do mean you, by your own hand—have taken from other countries, pillaged them. I’m allowed to be skeptical by this.”

“By peace?”

“By having peace with the one nation that Nohr has never been able to conquer. And the appearance of this hostile country…It’s just convenient. That’s all I’m saying.”

“And yet you still haven’t demanded to call off our marriage.”

“Nothing makes sense,” he said, simply. They were passing the servant’s quarters, a small group of servants carrying plates milling out of the room, their conversations halting at they saw who was walking towards them. They bowed their heads and moved to the side. One kept looking between them, then bowed their head again. 

Xander cleared his throat as they passed the servants. “If you didn’t hate so blindly, perhaps you’d be able to see sense.”

“It isn’t blind,” Ryoma started, and the rest was lost in sound of shattering porcelain. A servant must’ve been clumsy. Xander turned, saw the glint of a knife in the servant’s hand, a look of murder bright in his eyes. 

He was going to die. He needed to fight, needed to move out of the way and grab the servant’s arm and break it, needed to step back to get some distance, needed to kick the knife away, needed to do something, anything to stay alive, but all of those were suppressed by the barrier and Xander could just stand as stone.

Laslow stepped in front of Xander, the knife he kept in his boot in his hand as a red four-point star lodged itself into the servant’s throat. The other servants screamed at the burst of blood as he fell. Xander stood still, barely blinking. His stomach was boiling and he felt like he was being choked. It was deeper than the barrier, but Xander couldn’t identify it. It itched his skin, something was terribly wrong but Xander did not know what.

Ryoma let out a breath. “Very good shot, Saizo.”

“Thank you,” a gruff voice replied, behind him. Xander turned and saw nothing, but everything in him screamed that someone was there. And then, with the swirling of smoke, a man stood, a brutal slash of a scar over his eye. So this was the mysterious second retainer. Xander glanced at him, at Ryoma who stepped forward to tell the servants to go back to their quarters, and got on his knee in front of the assassin. “I wouldn’t do that,” Saizo grumbled, “Lord,” he added.

“If he isn’t dead, then I’ve underestimated how brutal ninjas can be.”

Saizo grunted.

Xander examined the body, held his cheek and tilted his head. “He looks similar to those that attacked Father in Nohr.”

Ryoma turned back to them, stood next to Xander and looked down at him. “But that dagger is certainly Nohrian.” He kicked it away from the assassin’s still warm hand. “If one got in, we don’t know how many could be here. We’ll have to be vigilant. If one chose to strike now…” Xander stood as Ryoma turned to his ninja. “Tell Mother of this. I’ll have to take King Xander and his retainers somewhere safe.”

Xander realized what was tangling his insides. He grabbed Ryoma’s arm. “Elise,” he hissed.

Ryoma’s gaze was still firm, but he nodded. “Yes. Saizo?”

“Of course,” Saizo bowed, and then was gone. 

“Kamui too,” Ryoma called at nothing. Ryoma turned to Xander. “Stay close to me. I don’t think there are more, but at the moment…”

“I have to rely on you. Lead the way, Ryoma.” Ryoma started walking, then stopped as Xander had to help Peri get on Laslow’s back. “She fainted. The barrier doesn’t work well with Peri’s personality,” he explained. She always was sick in Hoshido, but actually seeing blood and someone she could kill gave her an unfavorable reaction. 

Ryoma didn’t look too perturbed. “Don’t worry, I’ve stopped trying to understand your retainers.”

Laslow pouted, but followed Ryoma without complaint. They met a few servants, and Ryoma always slowed at those points, stepped back, made sure he was close to Xander. When they were alone, he walked further ahead. Very much like a soldier.

Obviously. He had been wearing armor before, he had the stance of a samurai, it couldn’t have all been presentation. But still, Xander was aware that all of his own rumors paled in comparison to his actual self. He was not born to be a soldier, simply pretended that he was that. But it was natural for Ryoma, he slipped into it so easily. Xander felt like his bones were shaking. Ryoma opened a door and stepped to the side. “In here, King.”

Xander entered the room, Ryoma slid the door closed once Laslow and Peri joined them. Xander expected more. Nohr had plenty of safe rooms, closed off rooms that could be locked. Xander walked to the other end of the room, across the straw mat and opened up the door on the other side. It opened to the outside, a small pond just outside the porch, the still water shining in the light. “So the best place to keep me after an attempted assassination is a room that opens to the outside?”

“Get away from the door then.” Ryoma walked over to him and closed the door. “I didn’t take you to a safe room, I took you to my room.”

“Your room?”

“Yes. It may be open to the outside but it’s far enough in the castle that no other intruders would be able to reach us. Also,” he opened an inner door and pulled out a katana in a white sheath, “my room has Raijinto.” He looked at his sword for a long second and then buckled it around his waist. “That assassin made a snap decision and attacked without a plan. Even with the barrier, I don’t think you’ll be in danger.” He pressed his eyebrows together and looked at the door.

He had figured it out too, that the assassin did not have Xander as a target. Their talks of peace had not been publicized, Xander’s presence in Hoshido was still new. They carried a Nohrian dagger. Another attempt at war. 

Once Elise was safe, he’d thank that assassin for proving the existence of that third country. He imagined all the ways that Mikoto could improve their treaty and paced around Ryoma’s room, aware of how he watched him. The room was silent, except for Laslow or Peri muttering greetings when Xander’s wandering route took him to the corner they were crouched in.

“King,” Ryoma spoke up, glaring at Xander, “please be mindful that your manic pacing is wearing on my tatami.”

Xander brought his foot back and stopped just short of dragging it across the ground. “Fine. For your sanity, I shall remain still.” 

“Thank you.”

He needed something to do if he wasn’t going to pace. He’d snoop. Ryoma’s room had a few personal touches, most notably a weapon’s rack along the wall. Nearly all of the weapons were ornamental, swords with intricate designs not made to cut. Xander stepped over to the wall to look at more of Ryoma’s prizes. A white and golden spiked club hung, centered, on its own. It was beautifuly designed, but the points were too sharp, too dangerous. That one must’ve been real. He pressed his finger against one of the spikes, felt it press into his skin and threatened to break it.

“What are you doing?”

“Examining your decorations. Though this certainly isn’t one.”

“Yes, it’s—don’t knock on it!”

Xander rapped his knuckles on the club one last time. “Nohrian metal.”

“Yes. Obtained in an earlier time. Stop knocking on it.”

“Forged later though. The style is modern.” He glanced at Ryoma, but he had his shoulders raised, jaw clenched. He wouldn’t answer any of his curiosities. Xander looked away. The silence was heavy until the door opened. Ryoma turned quickly, hand on Raijinto as Elise ran in the room, turning past Ryoma, uncaring of him and tackled Xander in a hug. “Elise,” Xander breathed, relaxing.

“Are you okay?” she muttered against his stomach. “Are you hurt?”

“I was going to ask you that.”

Ryoma turned to Saizo. “Mother knows?”

“Miss Kagero was with me,” Elise said, shifting so her cheek was resting against his stomach. “I was always fine.”

“Then I must thank Madam Kagero for keeping you safe.” He met Kagero’s eyes and nodded to her. She bowed in return.

“I sent Kaze to guard Kamui,” Xander heard Saizo say.

“And Sakura—” Ryoma continued.

“Safe, my lord.”

“But Mister Saizo said that you were attacked.”

“It was a single assassin.”

“The same that killed Father?”

Xander stiffened, aware of Ryoma now looking at them, his conversation done. Elise didn’t seem aware of the weakness she was showing, flaunting. Or maybe she didn’t care. He swallowed and rubbed her head. “There’s no way to tell. But I think it was.”

“At least they didn’t get you.”

Xander played with some of her hair. He looked over her at Ryoma and his retainers. “I’d like an audience with your mother, then.”

Saizo stepped forward. “The Queen should be here shortly.”

“Mother isn’t the type wait in this situation. She’ll address it immediately.”

Elise pulled away from Xander and turned to face Ryoma. “We need tea. We don’t have meetings without tea.”

Ryoma’s lip twitched. “Kagero, I believe Mother is still fond of your tea.”

Kagero left and returned with tea for them, and Saizo set up a table before he stood along the wall next to Laslow. By the time Kagero served the tea, Mikoto pulled the door open, joining them. She was calm, though her face betrayed relief when she met Ryoma’s eyes. She turned to Xander. “To have an assassin living among us, planning to attack…I have no words to describe the turmoil of emotions I am feeling,” she said, voice calm and betraying no emotion. “But to have a guest, royalty, attacked, with no way to protect himself one emotion shines through. I am furious. But even over that, I am ashamed that something like this could happen. This barrier was made to protect our people, but it is clear that I have let my own prejudices leak into the magic. I was only concerned with Nohrians, and keeping them compliant. No more. King Xander, there are many things I’m still unsure about in our treaty, and what I am sure of requires time to form and understand. They require multiple people. There are very few things I can do alone. But I can do one thing, and I will not hesitate with this: I will work on removing the barrier tonight.”

“Tonight?” Ryoma asked, shocked.

“Thank you, Queen,” Xander said, bowing to her. “I feel like I can be truly comfortable with our treaty, no matter what direction it takes, with so empathic a leader.” The flattery might’ve been too thick. 

She still bowed to him. “Though it may be rude of me to ask, perhaps you would prefer to leave tomorrow?”

Xander’s brows pressed together, sorting through all the possible insults hidden in her sweet tone.

“Please do not take this as me trying to force you out with the first gesture of peace,” Mikoto said, her voice low. “I wish to speed this progress along. Another day of negotiations…what more can be added?”

“I could think of a few more.”

“Perhaps, but we don’t have to plan for the future tomorrow. We are in an alliance, and we have time to discuss. None of us have even seen Nohr yet. Let us get started on what we had said, have sympathetic soldiers meet along the border, secure routes,” her smile got a little wider, “plan for the wedding.”

Xander grimaced. “While I am glad that you are eager to start it, I still would like to go over this.”

“This is an effort that will take months. We don’t have to make everything perfect right away. Besides, I hear that you have had your coronation yet. Perhaps that should take priority.”

Xander glanced at Elise. She smiled and shrugged. 

“You’re king and you have yet to be crowned, to officially and publically take power?” Ryoma asked, gaping. 

“Forgive me for putting peace above ceremony. I wanted to take the throne with a concrete vision, to give my people adequate hope for the future.”

“Did you not have it before?”

“The only thing I was sure about was that I was to be married to you. That does not inspire confidence.”

“Does that mean that you’ll be announcing everything at your coronation?” Mikoto cut in before the conversation could devolve further.

“Of course.”

“Would it be so bold to ask that a Hoshidan audience be present?”

Xander’s neck tingled. He wanted to scratch, but the motion would be too revealing. “It would not. Were you planning to attend?”

“As you must care for your country, I must care for mine. Yukimura though, I’m sure would like to meet the tactician he would be working beside in the future. And, of course, Ryoma should see Nohr before he lives there.” She looked at Ryoma and raised her eyebrows.

Xander faced Ryoma. “What a lovely idea, Queen.” Ryoma’s lip curled. “I too, think it would be a wonderful idea.” Ryoma living there would be eventual, anyway. He should accept the inevitability of it.

Ryoma glared at Xander a moment before he looked to his Mikoto. “I’ll…gladly do that, Mother.”

Mikoto smiled at her son. She turned to Xander and bowed. “We can go over the details later. Today, I will work to fulfill my promise. Unraveling this magic will take time. Please, King, relax for the rest of the day.”

Impossible. He bowed his head as Mikoto left the room, leaving Ryoma alone with them again. Ryoma stood in his room, arms crossed over his chest. He let out a long breath. “We have time before dinner. There’s no reason to stay here.”

“Can we see Corrin?” Elise asked. “I want to make sure she’s okay.”

Ryoma nodded. “Of course.” He opened the door for them. “After you. Kagero and Saizo will lead the way.” Elise smiled and skipped out the door, the retainers following. Laslow raised his eyebrow at Xander and Xander waved his hand so they walked away. Ryoma didn’t move, his hand wrapped around the doorframe. He looked at Xander. “Is something wrong, King?”

Yes. He felt like he was a child in Nohr again. But Xander walked forward, watching Ryoma, waiting for him to move, to try something. He didn’t move until Xander was at the door, grabbed his arm. “Do not take this as an opportunity,” he warned, under his breath, looking out to where Elise and their retainers were walking down the hall.

“Let go of me,” Xander said, bringing Ryoma’s heavy gaze to him.

“I won’t deny Mother’s logic, because it’s sound. She trusts you, somehow. I don’t. This situation is too…ideal.”

His heart was in his throat. He was still floating and numb and didn’t feel anything. “Prince Ryoma, are you accusing me?”

Ryoma’s still glared, silence speaking volumes.

Xander found a spark of anger and latched onto it. “I was nearly assassinated. We are under a truce, we are allies, you are to be my husband and you accuse me like I planned this.”

Ryoma dug his nails into Xander’s arm. “The last time Hoshido trusted Nohr, your father killed mine. Forgive me for exercising caution. If you raise your hand to my family, I’ll be sure to remove it. Shall we move, King?” he let Xander go and walked down the hall. He stopped and turned. Elise had noticed that they had lagged and was waiting for them. Xander grit his teeth and stepped out into the hall. Ryoma let him pass, and his gaze felt like he was watching him, as if he could already attack and cause him harm.

Xander could not remember reaching Corrin’s room. He was there, suddenly, Corrin’s arms around him and she was talking about how concerned she was. She hugged Ryoma, thanked him for protecting Xander. “I’m glad that you weren’t hurt,” Xander finally said. “Though your nap must’ve been disturbed.”

“I mean, yeah, but you’re more important.” She walked back to hug him and Xander felt it that time. 

He hugged her back and felt her warmth. She wouldn’t have a problem defending herself in Hoshido. He wasn’t concerned for her, but it was still so comforting to have her in his arms. “We’ll be heading home early, tomorrow.”

Corrin rubbed his back. “Okay.”

“There won’t be much politics tomorrow,” Xander said, aware of Ryoma still watching. “Perhaps we can do something together. It has been a while.” He had planned to spar with Corrin one last time before inviting her to be in the castle. She was getting better, strong despite the coddling. He wanted to see how she had evolved and changed.

She smiled at him as she stepped back. “Yeah. Yeah, that’d be nice.” She looked at him, then Ryoma. “Since we’re on lockdown for tonight, do you think we can have dinner here?”

“Of course,” Ryoma said. “I’ll arrange it.”

“It’s like a sleepover!” Elise cheered, like it had been so long.

“You called sleeping with me a sleepover, dear,” Xander reminded her.

“We’re having a lot of sleepovers. It’s a very exciting time.” She laughed and grabbed Corrin’s hand. “So this is your room when you were a kid? Tell me about everything, every toy you had!”

Xander followed behind them while Ryoma stood in the center of the room, watching with the occasional smile. Sometimes he listened to their conversation, but he was keeping an eye on the walls where their retainers stood. Kagero had long since vanished into smoke, hiding as ninjas did. Saizo, however, was still visible. Xander noticed that Saizo had positioned himself along the wall next to Laslow. Uncomfortably close to him. On the patrol of the room, Laslow had attempted to slide away, only for Saizo to follow him seamlessly, keeping the same distance between them. Ryoma’s eyes tracked them too. Ryoma still didn’t trust them, was expanding that mistrust past him and to his retainers.

Which considering how Laslow had easily pulled a knife out before, was able to hide a knife, Xander couldn’t blame Ryoma for his caution that time. Xander knew something was odd about Laslow and his two friends. It was hard to ignore, and Laslow was not good at dodging the topic. Nohr had immigrants. Laslow was loyal. Xander trusted him. That was all that mattered, to him at least. Xander had a feeling that Ryoma would bring it up later. Saizo glared at Laslow along the wall and he flushed. Xander focused back on Corrin and Elise, playing with two old dolls.

“Your room is nice,” Xander said to Corrin as the servants came in and set up dinner. 

Corrin laughed a bit. “I mean, I’ve outgrown everything here, but it somehow…it feels right.” She looked at him and smiled.

Xander remembered Corrin as a small child, when she stopped being scared and began to play with her toys. There were some similarities. The little red and green lion was like her rocking horse back in Nohr. There was a ball, a small straw man hanging from the window. Familiar things in an unfamiliar setting.

And yet, Corrin fit in her old room. Fit perfectly in Hoshido. She bowed to the servants as a Hoshidan did and sat on a cushion, crossed her legs, looked comfortable. She always had bare feet. Now it made sense. Now it fit, on Hoshidan mats, more than it did in the cold stone of Nohr. She handled chopsticks clumsily, but her attempts were more smooth than his own, and how she cradled the bowl in her hand was perfect, Hoshidan. 

“How do you like Hoshidan food?” Xander asked, watching her eat.

Corrin covered her mouth with her wrist as she swallowed a healthy mouthful of rice. “I like it. I like it a lot.”

Ryoma said something in reply that Xander didn’t hear. Elise and Ryoma sat on either side of Corrin, Xander across from them. Corrin talked easily with all of them. Ryoma talked to her like they had never been separated, kept calling her Kamui. The sooner they left Hoshido, the better. 

Dinner was peaceful, despite the setting of the Hoshidan sun still being too bright in the corners of eye. “Thanks for having dinner with me,” Corrin said, “It was nice.”

Elise hugged Corrin, crushing her in her small arms. “See you, big sister.”

“See you, little sister,” Corrin laughed, echoing her. “Good night, big brothers.”

Plural. Xander bowed his head to her and tapped Elise’s shoulder, urging her back down to the guest wing. “Thank you, Ryoma, for your help today.”

“It is not a problem, King.”

“Thank you for protecting Xander,” Elise said, curtsying. “I wish I could stay longer. I would’ve liked to get to know you more.”

“Well, I will be coming to Nohr,” Ryoma said, very slowly. “We could bond then.”

“Oh yeah, I forgot. Maybe I could get one of my retainers to give you a tour, like you did for me!”

There was the telltale sign of Arthur falling (a “whoa there” followed by a large crash), Effie shouting to get a blanket to smother the flame, and Laslow crying “again” from the room where the retainers stayed.

“Or perhaps I could inconvenience you instead,” Ryoma said, staring at the retainer’s door still.

“I’m great at tours!” Elise grinned, then backed towards the retainers’ room. “Just excuse me for like, one second.” She turned around and ran in, shouting that she could help.

“While we’re on the subject of retainers,” Xander muttered, “do keep yours away from mine.”

“He’s suspicious. I’m allowed to have suspicions, especially considering your theory of this rival country.”

“He has been with me for years, he has fought by my side and is more trustworthy than most.”

“Hard to believe, I must say.” He tilted his head to the side as Elise slid the door back open, letting out a breath. “You’re only here for one more day, we’ll make sure that you are safe and protected. No harm will come to you in our palace. We will keep a watchful eye on you to make sure of that.”

Xander straightened and Elise bowed again. “Thank you, Ryoma. Good night.”

Ryoma bowed to her. “Good night, Princess. King.” Xander urged Elise into their room as Ryoma walked away, the air shifting behind him as his invisible retainers followed.

“You okay?” Elise asked as soon as the door was closed. 

“Of course. We managed to convince the Queen to lower her barrier. This is something that we need.”

Elise frowned, puffed her cheeks out, and marched over to the futons and rolled them out, side by side. 

“Why are you making that face at me, little light?”

“I’m not talking about politics, now get ready for bed because we’re cuddling while we talk. That’s an order.”

“If you want to be strategist, you’ll have to work on your tone. Think of Leo and how he talks.”

“I’m not a growing boy.”

“It has nothing to do with gender, it has to do with presentation and—”

“Changed.” Elise said, tossing his nightshirt at him, clutching her nightgown. He indulged her. He dressed for bed and lied down. For all of her demands for cuddles, she hesitated, sitting on the futon with her arms around her legs, a distant look more fitting for Corrin than Elise. The moment passed and she fell straight down on her side and nuzzled up against him. He rubbed her back, hand tracing a circle. “So,” she started.

“Mmm?”

“You were attacked.”

“I was.”

“Were you scared?”

“For myself? No.”

“But you almost died.”

“I’ve almost died many times. This one was minor in the grand scheme of things.”

Elise didn’t like that answer, her lips pushed together in an intense pout. “Still…to be attacked in a place that’s supposed to be safe.”

“I’ve been attacked at home more times than I have outside of it.” Though that number was finally beginning to shift. Amazing what a gentle family and extra years could do. “Elise, you must understand something, you have to understand because you’re a Nohrian princess, my sister: Safety is not a tangible thing. Safety is just a concept where you can relax. Concepts hold no weight.”

“So concepts don’t mean anything? So safety doesn’t exist?” Elise finished, voice gentle, coming from somewhere far away and not from his sister in his arms.

He didn’t want to agree when she sounded so sad. She needed to grow but he did not want that lost. He’d keep her that way for a bit longer. But she knew, deep in her heart she remembered what home meant and understood that. He rubbed her back.

“Do you think a Ryoma’s scared?” Elise said after a moment, her voice back to a normal, if quiet tone. “He’s not Nohrian. He’s never been attacked in his home, has he?”

“I can’t imagine a Hoshidan would know that.”

“So he’s gotta be scared then, right?”

“No, I don’t think so.”

“Why?”

“He doesn’t seem the type. He’s stronger than most, and he’s Hoshidan. He was at most surprised.” 

Elise didn’t respond. 

“I was there. I saw him. It was just surprise.”

“I don’t believe that.”

“No?”

“I don’t think you can ever be strong enough to not feel fear.” She leaned against Xander and hummed like she didn’t say something piercing. He was the strongest person in Elise’s eyes and Garon always said how he was weak, how deep down he was soft, cursed his tears, lamented his fits.

All things Ryoma was surely foreign to. Death in his house would be nothing but a step for the High Prince to overcome.

“Hey Xander? Do you hate Ryoma?” Elise asked.

His stomach tossed. “Why do you ask?”

“Because I’ve heard servants saying how you two argue. I overheard Prince Takumi say how he overheard you yelling at the portrait hall, Ryoma yelling too. It doesn’t make sense, really. You’re a great person, and he seems like a great person, so why don’t you two—”

“It’s a matter of his…personality. It conflicts with mine. ‘Great’ is not a trait, that’s an opinion, one that I would suspect only you share. There are many other physical aspects that I find grating as well, such the tone of his voice, the heaviness of his steps, how he talks, how—”

“Xander just say you hate him.”

“It is irresponsible to hate a political ally, especially if he’s to be my husband.”

“But shouldn’t you try?”

“To like him?”

“Yeah, he’s your husband. Shouldn’t you, someday, love each other?”

“There’s no reason to,” Xander said, closing his eyes like that would lift a weight. “I’ve told you that we are to be in a loveless marriage. There’s no affection. There will be none. It’s to be expected.” He turned over and kissed her head, brushed the loose hairs out of her face. “I’ll apologize for my attitude. We’ve had a long time in Hoshido, and it’s beginning to wear on me. The sooner we can get back to Nohr, the better. Hoshido is too bright and it gives me a headache. I’ll be calm in Nohr.”

“Okay,” Elise said, accepting that. “Good night, brother.”

“Good night, little light,” he said, and did not sleep until the moon was high in the sky of the short Hoshidan night.

\---

Xander woke and he knew something had changed. His limbs felt lighter, head unclouded. Mikoto kept her word, the barrier was gone. Peri was back to her normal self, the cheerful bloody-minded retainer, and he latched onto that enthusiasm, let it fuel him through the brief meeting. It was simple, just him and Mikoto, two rulers talking over cups of tea, her son and tactician gone perhaps as a gesture, though of what he wasn’t sure.

Xander promised that Nohr would increase the border guard with soldiers sympathetic to Hoshido and Mikoto promised the same, making their border a neutral zone, a presence for the poor folks in the border towns to trust, a reassurance for refugees who fled Nohr, and a protection against those who would take advantage of their treaty to do harm. Protecting their people from backlash was the most important, especially since Xander still did not know how his country was reacting to the news that he was reconciling with Hoshido. Backlash was the last thing they wanted. With the news of Xander’s rule spreading to Hoshido, Mikoto also said that she would make an announcement herself, though she would leave the actual marriage out as he did. “It would be best if you declared it at your coronation, with Ryoma there as well.”

“I was planning on it,” Xander said, trying to think of what he would say then. Still so much to do. 

“But I think for now, this is all we can do. I’ll arrange for transportation back, but please enjoy the rest of your day.”

Time to spar with Corrin was all that mattered. Something standard and normal. Xander bowed to her. “I think I will enjoy your training grounds. My muscles are stiff from not being used.”

“Would you like an escort?”

“No thank you, I’ll be fine.” He bowed, again, and she did the same, and he left. He walked quickly back to his room to change into something that was fit to be dirty, and followed his retainers out to the training area. 

“Will you spar with me, Xander?” Peri asked, walking backwards, skipping slightly, her pigtails bouncing with every step. “I’ve got all this energy and I’m ready to fight.” She snapped her teeth on the ‘t’.

“If there’s time later, perhaps.” Corrin was more important. He had been looking forward to their traditional sparring, and it had been over a week since he was able to hold a sword. Fighting with Corrin and training with her was different than with his other siblings. She was not a part of the war, he was not training someone that could kill him like he did with Leo and Camilla. She would never have to lift her sword against him. He could just help his sibling be strong without worry.

He thought that as he went to the training area, clung to that thought as he looked out on the arenas, near empty except a few royals and retainers.

And in the middle, Corrin and Ryoma. Corrin looked like she was fighting with all of her strength and skill, small though it was, Ryoma blocking her strikes with practiced ease, attacking at a naturally restrained pace, leaving her openings. It was a practice Xander recognized easily, something he did himself, with her. Corrin leaped out of the way of a stab and Ryoma followed through with a swing that stopped just short of her neck. He lowered his sword and grabbed her shoulder, panting. “That was good, Kamui,” Xander heard Ryoma say, “though you jump a bit too much. It’s a unique style and I can see it’s benefits but straight jumping back may not work for you in some cases.”

“You jump too,” Corrin said, grinning. “You hop more than me.”

“Flip, I flip. There is a difference,” Ryoma said with an easy smile. 

Xander’s stomach was uneasy and he walked down onto the grass, looking away from them. Prince Takumi was at another arena, clashing with one of his retainers while the other sat on the side and watched. Takumi noticed him and stopped, lowered his bamboo sword and glared. His retainers were quick to echo that glare, flanking him like they were protecting him. He’d find no place there. Not that he would want to spar right in front of his sister.

“Peri, do you know where the stables are?”

“Um…yeah, yeah! You wanna joust?”

“Not really,” Xander admitted. If the sword would be too painful to wield and relax to, he would ride. There was a large patch of grassy area for pegai to take off and land, a stretch of green perfect for riding and forgetting his stress, his anxiety. He cracked his fingers one at a time as he followed his retainers as they moved out of the heat of the sun and into a shaded area, farther away than the stable that housed the pegai. Laslow led Bucephalus out of his stable and tied him steady. Xander waved him away before he could do more. “I can tack up and groom my horse.”

Laslow hesitated, half reaching for the brushes still. “Are you sure?”

“Of course. Go enjoy your last few hours, I’d like to be left in peace.”

Laslow looked conflicted for a moment, then shrugged. “Tea, Peri?”

“You can drink tea while I stab something.”

“I’ll take it.”

Xander watched them go and began brushing Bucephalus. He took his time, forced himself to forget. He was foolish for having to do it. It always happened, he would get caught up in negative emotions and drown himself in them. He had gotten better, he thought. But he didn’t. He was still the same, throwing a tantrum over something insignificant. “At least I have you, old friend,” Xander said, petting Bucephalus’ flank. The stallion snorted and Xander continued brushing.

He kept watch on the doors, half expecting someone to be watching, lurking. No one came in the long stretch of time that it took for Xander to make sure Bucephalus was cleaned, his hooves picked. By the time Xander grabbed the saddle, Bucephalus was a coil of energy, tossing his mane and snorting. “How fast will we ride today?” 

Fast clearly, the click of his hooves said. Xander eased the bit into his mouth and secured the bridle. He stepped in front of Bucephalus and blew on his nose. Bucephalus breathed against him as well and Xander rubbed his head. “Time to go, old friend.” He led him out of the stable. The field was clear, the grass well trimmed. Nothing to cause Bucephalus any harm. Nothing to worry about. 

His gaze slid over to the arenas again. Ryoma and Corrin were still sparring, slower movements, like he was coaching her. Bucephalus nudged him. He needed to forget, to let everything go. The barrier was gone, but his anxiety was heavier than that magic. At least he could do something about that.

He mounted Bucephalus and led him into the field. He started slowly. Things required patience. Bucephalus had not had a hard ride since Garon’s death. His muscles needed to be warmed up, needed to get used to movement. The field was wide, two laps would be more than enough. Then, a trot, something that caught the wind. Corrin was a bright spot in the field, fitting in with Hoshido. He drove his heels into Bucephalus’ sides and urged him to run. He lifted out of the saddle and held Bucephalus’ reigns tightly, letting him be in control. Xander just had to focus on staying upright, holding on, not falling. He breathed heavily as Bucephalus ran, the air stung his eyes and he let the world fade to a blur. Nothing mattered. His head was clear.

He rode for minutes, maybe an hour. Time didn’t matter. Nothing mattered. 

Bucephalus decided when he was tired enough to stop, and slowed his pace to a trot, to a walk. His broad chest heaved as he breathed, sweat soaked his neck. Xander lowered back down into the saddle and sat, tall even as he panted. A perfectly Nohrian picture, the strongest that he felt in Hoshido. He directed Bucephalus back towards the stables. “I shouldn’t have worn you out,” Xander muttered, leaning over to pat his neck. Bucephalus’ ears flicked over to him. “We’ve got a long way to walk tonight. Back home to Nohr.” 

He dismounted, reluctantly letting the servants take Bucephalus to wash him off. He would’ve liked to be a part of that procedure as well. It was calming as well, he felt close to Bucephalus when he was the one who took care of him every step of the way. Many nobles thought it beneath them, but they were never close to their horses and always suffered as cavaliers. Xander still insisted on carrying Bucephalus’ gear back into the stables. That would give him a few more minutes of quiet.

Xander put everything back in its proper place. The stable was dark, light filtering in from the outside, from the roof. With the smell of horses, he could pretend he was in Nohr. Except for the heat. Nohr could never be as warm as Hoshido. He looked at the other horses stabled. Laslow’s Olivia was there, as well as Elise’s Pyrrha, two other small Hoshidan horses at the end. Peri must’ve been out riding, Butterball was nowhere to be seen. Xander wandered between the stalls absently, letting the horses smell his hand, wondering what he wanted to do, when he could leave his Nohrian island and enter Hoshido again.

The stable doors creaked, a piercing creak that shook his bones. Xander flinched and turned. His heart beat faster than it did when he was riding. He stared as Queen Mikoto, uncaring of the screech of noise, walked into the stables. She didn’t look surprised to see him, smiled softly. Xander swallowed and his heart did not settle. He was sweaty and she was pristine. Xander bowed to her and his lower back shook as he stretched. “Queen. I must apologize for my condition.”

She shook her head. “I do not mind. If royalty is unused to the stench of training or a battle, than they do not deserve to rule.”

He looked at her hand, the callouses there. He hadn’t considered Mikoto to be a warrior in any aspect.

“A yumi,” she said without him asking and he blinked. “Or bow, if you prefer. I find that both to be rather similar. I used both, actually, a long time ago. I haven’t had a need to fight for a while.”

“A Hoshidan using a bow is surprising,” Xander said, moving a bit towards Pyrrha. He needed to move, to have something between his fingers. He needed to hide his fits.

Mikoto smiled. “Perhaps. I was on my own for a while before I met Sumeragi.” She looked to side, a small sad smile on her face. She shook her head. “Forgive me for losing myself. Do you mind if we talk?”

“We’ve talked quite often already, it’s odd to ask now.”

“I ask because I don’t want to talk about politics, I want to talk of personal things. We haven’t had time for such conversations, but I don’t want to put pressure on you.”

Xander did not know what she would want to talk about. “Was there something on your mind?”

“I want to thank you for taking care of Corrin.” She paused for a long moment. “I was sure that when I lost my baby that I wouldn’t see her again, that she was dead, and if she was alive she would be far from me. I’m sorry, but I did not think that you would be the one to bring her back.” 

Xander broke her gaze for a second and raised his hand to run the back of his fingers along Pyrrha’s nose. 

“That was unfair, so I must apologize.”

“What’s there to apologize for? I haven’t given you a reason to trust. It’s only natural.”

“I am not the kind to judge so harshly without reason. And I do think that you are a good man. I see that now, clearly.” 

Xander didn’t respond, rubbed Pyrrha’s head.

“Perhaps this wasn’t the best place to talk,” she said, and he looked at her. “I apologize for startling you. I wanted an honest talk, but I did not start it properly, I should’ve been more careful.”

“Excuse me?”

“Hoshidans don’t use horses often, so this stable is not as well kept. I know this, but I still wanted to talk to you. I should’ve realized the door would not make a comforting noise for you.”

“I still don’t understand what exactly you mean.”

She was silent for a bit longer. “Corrin’s told me of her situation in Nohr, her containment. I’ve noticed that sudden noises startle her, the sound of china hitting too sharply. She is aware of quick movements and raised hands. She apologizes quickly, she does not like being touched. I’ve noticed similarities and similar patterns in your behavior, though you are more restrained. And that door did make an awful sound. I do not wish to—”

“This is a waste of time.”

“I mean no disrespect, King.”

“You’re assuming a lot about us. Save your conjectures. I have been here long enough, I need to get ready to leave, if you’ll excuse me.”

She bowed her head. “I’m sorry for overstepping, King Xander,” she moved to the side to let him pass. He did not look back, he did not shut the door behind him. His shirt was sticking to his skin, to his back, he felt disgusting. He was a fool. He needed a bath, he needed to drown in steam.

He took a long path back into the castle, avoiding every possible person. He considered pushing his way through the bushes just to avoid them for a minute more. He was stupid, a child succumbing. He had moved past that. Garon would be disappointed, angry. Mikoto’s words echoed and Garon sneered in his head. He almost ran into Corrin as he was trying to sneak his way inside like a thief. Xander flinched as Corrin laughed. “You scared me, Xander,” she said, putting a hand above her chest. 

“My apologies,” he said, automatically. 

“Where did you even come from?”

“I was just trying to avoid running into people. Because I’ve been riding so long,” he clarified, “I tend to not have a scent fit for a king.”

Corrin laughed, smiling as she looked at him. He felt comfortable, relaxed for a second before her smile faded, just a bit. “I’ve been wanting to talk to you all day. Well, since last night. So. Can we talk?”

“I’m not exactly in the best condition.”

“You’re my brother; I don’t care. I’ve been sparing too. I’m sweaty too. Can we walk?” She asked, gesturing with her head.

“Of course.” He followed Corrin.

“I didn’t notice you come into the training area,” Corrin started as they moved away from everyone. “Then I looked up and saw you riding.”

“You were sparring with Ryoma. You were distracted.”

Corrin nodded. “It had been a while since I was able to fight. It’s not the roof, but it was good to be able to train.”

“You looked like you were doing well.”

Corrin didn’t say anything. She walked closer to Xander and bumped her hand against his. “You don’t seem happy about that.” Xander didn’t respond. “It was always our thing, wasn’t it? Whenever you came to the fortress, you always made time to spar. I found it always comforting.”

“I’ve enjoyed our time too. I’ve enjoyed seeing you improve.”

Corrin smiled under the attention. “I always feel like it’s easy to understand you when you’re holding a sword.”

“You’re having an easy time discerning my feelings now.”

“Maybe.” She elbowed him. “Turn here.”

“Where are you leading me, by the way?”

“The lake.” She shrugged. “I find it relaxing.”

“I wasn’t doubting you. You must be terribly stressed though, a strange country, your birth family…however, no politics.”

“No politics.” They passed from the path out to the lake. She jogged ahead of him and walked along the shore. “I found this little path of stones,” Corrin said as he followed her, “and they’re really smooth and good for skipping. I wanted to do that with you.”

“Oh? Any reason?”

Corrin shrugged. “Not really. I just thought it’d be something we could do. I thought you might like it.”

Xander walked over to the stones and sifted through them until he found the smoothest ones. He gathered them in his hand and stood. “When did you learn how to skip stones?”

“When you were here the first time. There’s a lake outside of the castle, and Elise showed me.”

“Elise did,” Xander said, not a question. He didn’t think Elise had the finesse. 

“Yeah,” she said, tossing the rock. It skipped twice and sank. “I like it.”

“It’s easy to talk,” Xander said, flicking out a stone. It skipped five times. “A relaxing atmosphere, the rippling water, the sounds, it’s a good conversation. I do like it.”

“I’m glad.” She skipped another stone, twice again. “The water’s different here, I think. Or at least the lake is, compared to home.”

“It might just be the light making the water look different.”

“Maybe.” She threw another rock and it barely skipped. She frowned at it. “I like Hoshido. I like the sun, the smell of flowers in the air, the warmth. I could really get used to it. I still love Nohr, the moon and the stars, the snow, the sound of ring but this…it’s different. And I like it a lot.”

“That’s. Very good.” He watched her skip another stone, then skipped his. Seven times. She frowned. “You know your form isn’t right for skipping stones.”

“It’s not?”

“Not at all.”

She frowned at her fist. “I just thought you had better rocks.”

He let the stones fall from his hand. “May I touch you to correct you?”

“That’s fine,” she said, and let him reposition her arm, her elbow, showed her how to flick her wrist to throw it. She tested the motion twice before she threw it, watched it skip halfway across the lake. Her face broke into a wide smile, larger than it had been in recent years. He smiled too and they continued skipping rocks, conversations light, mostly focused on Hoshido, their time there. She told him everything that he had missed while he was working, her interactions with her mother, her siblings, staring out on the lake with a small smile and a distant expression.

Xander had two stones in his hand when Corrin lowered her arm and stared at her feet. “I want to stay here.”

His stones fell from his hand as he looked at her. She did not meet his gaze.

“I want to stay in Hoshido. Not forever,” she said, looking at him, “not forever, but just…for now, for a bit. I love Nohr. I love you, I love Camilla, I love Leo, I love Elise, I love everyone and everything there so much but…I want to love everyone here.”

He stared at her for a long moment, into her bright red eyes, wide and almost scared. “A week isn’t enough, is it?” he asked, voice a faint whisper.

She didn’t move, then she shook her head. “It’s not. I mean, Hinoka has spent most of her time with me, but she only recently was able to talk to me without…and Ryoma, today was the most I spent with Ryoma, and he seems so kind, I could tell, he fought a lot like you so.” She shook her head and ran her fingers through her hair. “Takumi’s awkward a lot of the time, like he doesn’t know what to do. I haven’t been able to talk with him much. I want to. The same with Sakura, she’s afraid of me, I think. I don’t like that. And Mother…”

“You haven’t been able to spend time with your mother,” Xander said, and she nodded, rubbing her wrist against her cheek. Xander bent down and found one of his lost stones, tossing it up twice before he flicked his wrist and watched the stone skip. “You’re free to do what you like. I never want to trap you. I won’t say I’m glad that you’re choosing this, because Camilla will never forgive me for not coming home with you.”

Corrin laughed. “I didn’t think about that. Whoops.”

Xander smiled and touched her arm. She turned to him and hugged him. He hugged her as tightly as he could. He didn’t want to let her go, tried to convey that in the tightness of his arms. “You weren’t born in Nohr, but you were raised there. We’re your family. You will always have a place in Nohr. You can always come home.”

Corrin sighed and hugged him tighter. “I know. I know. Thank you.” She pressed her face against his shoulder and sighed. “Xander?”

“Little Princess?”

“You really stink.”

“I did warn you.” 

She pushed him away and rubbed her nose. “I’m not much better though. I guess I’ll need a bath too, before you and Elise leave.”

That stung, itched his ribs. But she smiled as they walked back. She would thrive in Hoshido. She would be happy, safe. Hoshido was what she needed, at least for the moment.

\---

Xander took his time enjoying the Hoshidan baths, comfort before the long ride. The water stung against his fingers, the knuckles scrapped bloody. It was too much to be called an accident safely. Father wouldn’t be pleased. It wasn’t supposed to be visible, his flaws needed to be hidden.

He was happy for Corrin. He wanted to decide her own path. This was right. He dragged his fingers along the stone one last time before he decided to make his way back to his room. 

Elise was fussing over their bags before she ran over and hugged Xander. “Corrin told me she’s staying,” Elise muttered against his stomach.

“Not for forever,” Xander said. “Did you get everything? Your comb?”

“Yes. Camilla’s going to be mad at you.”

“Of course she will, but Corrin wants to spend time with her Hoshidan family. We should go see if the Queen has everything prepared for our departure.” He patted her head, and let her go.

She took a step back, only to grab his hand, glaring at his knuckles. “What did you do?”

“I slipped.”

She pushed her eyebrows together. “I don’t think I’ll need a staff to heal that.”

“It looks worse than it is,” he said, easing his hand out of her grip. “It’s a surface scratch, nothing more. Please don’t waste your magic on this small thing,” he said, picking the skin. 

She frowned. The door slid open and Xander turned, grateful for that. Effie walked in, bowed to them. “The Madam Azura is here. An escort.”

“Azura?” Xander asked, surprised. 

“Yep. She wants to know if you’re ready to go. Do you want me to get those bags?” Effie started to walk on the mat and Elise jumped and ran forward, grabbing Effie’s arms to stop her.

“You’ll break the mat again if you come here in your shoes! Get someone delicate to gather our things, like Laslow. We’ll go ahead.” She looked over her shoulder at Xander. “I haven’t really gotten to talk with Azura much. She’s always hiding away. Corrin told me she’s our sister though, which is amazing. Is she nice?”

“She’s shy. We didn’t know you existed when she was kidnapped. You’re just strangers so it will take time for her to warm up to you..”

Elise nodded. Xander knew that she would find a way to charm her way into her new sister’s life. An hour, maybe, would be all it would take. Xander and Elise slipped past Effie and excited the room. Azura and Corrin were standing side by side, talking quietly. Elise gasped and ran into Corrin’s arms. “Corrin!”

“Hey, Elise,” Corrin said, smiling at her, then smiling at Azura as she looked at the two of them. “I wanted to say goodbye to you.”

“Can you carry me? One last time?”

“Elise, I’ll probably be back for the coronation,” Corrin said, while dipping down so Elise could hop on her back.

Azura hid her grin behind her hand and Xander turned to his sister and bowed. “Sister, good to see you again.”

She bowed her head. “I hope that this won’t be the last.” She paused. “You’re leaving so soon. It does not…feel like enough.”

There was still so much he wanted to do, to talk about. “I understand. But no matter how brief our time, I’m incredibly grateful to be able to meet you again. May I ask why you’re the one here though? I expected Ryoma, he seemed impossible to be parted from.”

Corrin looked down at her feet. Azura bit her lip and cupped her elbow. “No one…wanted to escort you.”

Elise rested her chin on Corrin’s head, no hint of a smile on her lips, her face serious and somber.

“That’s understandable,” Xander said, “but ultimately a blessing if I get just a few minutes more with my younger sister. Please, lead the way.”

Azura nodded and gestured with her hand. She started walking, silently, Corrin trailing behind them, weighed down by Elise. Xander stepped to Azura’s side. “Azura, I know that Nohr was not kind to you, but I want to leave behind the Nohr of our childhood. If you ever want to come back, for a season, for a week, we will have a room for you.”

Azura didn’t respond. They passed through a couple doors. He wondered if he actually said anything. “You were though,” Azura finally said. She brushed her hair behind her ear. “Kind, I mean. I’ll think about it.”

“Ryoma and Corrin are coming to my coronation. If that is too soon, the wedding will be in Nohr as well.”

“I’ll think about it,” she repeated. “Thank you.”

They didn’t say anything more. He wanted to say that he was sure the rest of his family would enjoy her, would treat her like family too, that they understood. He didn’t want to push her. They would have time. Elise chatted with Corrin endlessly, and Xander walked alongside Azura in comfortable silence.

Mikoto and Ryoma were the only royals outside, standing near the small carriage and their horses. Ryoma was in full armor, standing tall and proud, barely looked at them as their retainers loaded their luggage and they said their goodbyes to Corrin and Azura.

“We should talk next time, okay?” Elise said, bouncing in front of Azura. “Promise me okay?”

Azura covered her lips with her finger, a small smile slipping through even still. “Okay.”

Mikoto bowed her head to Xander. “Have a safe journey back to Nohr, King. I suppose we won’t see each other until the wedding.”

“Yes,” Xander said, making sure the girth was tight around Bucephalus’ stomach, avoiding her gaze. He mounted Bucephalus, looked down at the Hoshidans. “I will see you then, Queen Mikoto, Ryoma.”

Ryoma nodded, then looked at Xander’s hand, the knuckles. He pressed his eyebrows together, but didn’t say anything. He shook his head. “The weather isn’t fair,” Ryoma said, looking more to Elise than Ryoma. “It looks like rain is coming.”

“A Hoshidan rainfall is nothing compared to Nohr,” Xander said, tightening the reins around his hands.

Ryoma bowed his head, and Mikoto bowed low. Xander bowed his head in return. He didn’t feel anything.

They began to ride. Corrin waved as Rinea took the sky and they began to leave. Elise waved at them, until they started to go down the mountain. Elise rode close to Xander, staring down at her hands. “I really thought I was getting close to Sakura. I thought she would’ve at least said goodbye.”

“It’s only to be expected.”

Elise frowned.

“There will be time, later, to change their minds.” Xander looked at the sky. The Hoshidan sky was overcast, though still brighter than a Nohrian summer. Rain fell just barely, a gentle and chilled mist falling against Xander’s skin. It felt like he was being welcomed home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unless I get sick again, the next update should be the 28th. My tumblr is where you'll look if I die or something else causes delays, so check it out, talk to me or something too I'm nice, I swear.

**Author's Note:**

> Updates will be every two weeks because shit these chapters are long.  
> Let me know if anything needs tagged as well
> 
>  
> 
> [Tumblr link is here, feel free to stop in and talk about my monster](http://twiexmachina.tumblr.com)


End file.
